Terrible Teens
by fanmania
Summary: Teen fic. No magic. Theres something big on the way for Prue! Can Paige realise who her real friends are? Has Piper finally made a friend? Can Phoebe quit her bad habits? Read on to find out!
1. Bathroom Wars

Terrible Teens

Ages

Prue-16 

Andy-16

Piper-15

Leo-15

Phoebe-14

Cole-14 

Paige-13

Glen-13

There will be other characters but these are the main ones.

**Chapter 1**

**Bathroom Wars**

The sun shone down on the Halliwell Manor streaming into the bedroom of the eldest Halliwell sister.

It was a Monday morning, a day hated by most, as it was the first day of the school week but not by Prue Halliwell.

For she loved school and who wouldn't being her?

She was the most popular girl at school. She was captain of the Cheerleading squad, class president, a straight A student and she had a great boyfriend, Andy who was equally the most popular boy in school making them the hottest couple at Baker High.

But still when her alarm clock went off wakening her she groaned, hit snooze and rolled onto her other side. She was after all still a teenager. A teenager who had sneaked in late the previous night and had definitely not received the full amount of beauty sleep she required.

All of a sudden though an overwhelming wave of nausea washed over her and the fatigue she was feeling was forgotten as she darted from her bed to the bathroom, the door slammed and locked behind her.

Across the hall Piper Halliwell was already up and dressed when she heard the bathroom door slam. She was the second eldest and the most responsible. Like her older sister she was a straight A student but didn't have quite the high social ranking of her sister. Put bluntly she was a geek. But she didn't care or so she liked others to believe. But truthfully she didn't want to be popular as such but she would have liked to have some friends. That's what she envied most about her sisters- their ability to easily make friends. Piper was they shy one, the boring one, the least pretty one or so she was led to believe. She was actually just as beautiful as her sisters were and even more so on the inside. But she couldn't see that.

Deciding whoever had been in the bathroom had had enough time she went out into the hall and banged on the door.

Prue splashed her face with cold water to freshen herself up. She then stared at herself in the mirror, appalled at how paled she looked. There was another bang at the door. "Give me a sec!" she shouted, irritated. Taking a few deep breaths to make herself feel better she then brushed her teeth to get rid of the sick taste in her mouth.

Meanwhile Phoebe Halliwell stormed out her room into the hallway. "Do you have to be so loud?" she demanded grumpily glaring at Piper.

Piper glanced at her, rolled her eyes and banged on the bathroom door again. "Prue seriously!" she exclaimed exasperated. "You are going to make us late!"

"Yeah 'cause we can't possibly be late for school can we?" Phoebe muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"At least I go to school," Piper shot back.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She rarely showed up for school preferring to skive off with her friends instead.

The youngest Halliwell sister then decided to show herself, looking as she did every morning as if she'd just fallen out of bed. She looked up to see tow of her sisters queued up at the bathroom door and groaned. "Every morning there's a bloody queue for the bathroom! And I'm always last!"

"Get up earlier then."

"Just because you can get up unnaturally early doesn't mean we all have to." Paige grumbled at Piper.

"If you went to bed earlier-"

"- Some of us have social lives-"

The bathroom door opening and a deathly pale Prue standing in front of them halted the argument.

Concerned Piper asked, "Prue are you okay?"

Trying to ignore the nausea she was still feeling she managed a nod. Not convinced Piper asked, "You sure?"

"She said she was fine!" Paige snapped. "Now if nobody needs then I'm going to use the bathroom-"

"Prue?" Piper tried again ignoring her youngest sister.

"I'm fine!" Prue snapped agitated and pushed past them to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Thanks for asking Piper," Piper mumbled to herself bitterly.

"Girls whats with all the banging?" The girl's grandmother or as they called her, Grams asked exasperatedly coming into the hall. Nobody answered her so she just sighed. "Fighting over the bathroom again? Every morning without fail," she shook her head and pushed past them into the bathroom.

"Hey!" they all shouted in protest. "That's not fair Grams!"

"Life's not always fair girls."

They didn't need to be told that, having lost their mother when they were all very young and having a father who deserted them and hadn't been in contact since he left not long after their mother died. The heartache of it all hadn't even had a positive effect in making them all closer. Infact it had done just the opposite.

The sisters were constantly at each other's throats whenever they were around each other so as a result they just decided to rarely be around each other unless it was necessary.

It upset Grams who had raised the girls that they couldn't get along with each other but she had long since given up trying to make them.

It seemed an impossible task.

Less than an hour later they were all sat at the dining table just having finished breakfast.

"Grams you ready to take us to school?" Piper asked helping her to clear the table.

Grams was about to nod when she remembered something suddenly. "I can't my car's in the garage." She bit her lip, contemplating.

"You're kidding? We're too late to catch the bus now!" Piper groaned, hating the idea of being late.

"I'm sorry-" A loud honk from a car interrupted her and next she heard Prue shout from the dining room, "That's Andy! I'm off Grams."

"Wait Prue!" Grams called to her and Prue's head appeared in the doorway expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to take your sisters to school with you."

Prue's jaw dropped aghast at the thought of showing up at school with Piper the school geek, Phoebe, the school slut and Paige the school rebel. "Are you serious?"

Grams raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am," she said sternly.

Prue sighed. "Fine," she muttered and walked away slamming the front door to show her annoyance and climbed into Andy's car immediately being greeted with a tender kiss cheering her up momentarily.

The manor door opened again to reveal Piper looking in Prue's opinion as drab as ever in boring jeans and a plain white T-shirt, no make up and her hair scraped back into a ponytail. Phoebe followed her in a too short denim skirt and a too low top clad in too much make up and too high heels. Next came Paige who actually Prue had to admit looked quite striking clad all in black but too gothic and a bit scary with her dark eye make up.

Prue shook her head at them in disbelief. Geek to Goth to Slut. And they were her sisters.

"Are they coming with us?" Andy asked in a low voice.

"Unfortunately," she muttered in reply.

"Prue don't look so disgusted at having to ride with us. I'm not exactly thrilled about showing up at school with you either," Phoebe said as she got into the car.

Prue turned around in her seat to glare at her, "you don't want to be seen with me?" she exclaimed. "It's the other way around."

"Hey maybe we should just calm down-" Andy began but was cut off by Paige snapping, "Who asked you?"

"Hey, don't speak to Andy like that! He's giving you a lift incase you hadn't noticed." Prue shot back at her.

"We never asked him to."

"If you don't want a lift then get out."

"Fine!"

"Paige how else do you suppose we get to school on time?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

Paige shrugged and leant back in her seat folding her arms across her chest realising Piper was right.

"What are you waiting for then?" Phoebe asked rolling her eyes. Andy ignored her and started the car.

"Maybe we should just listen to the radio…"

So they did, in silence for the whole car journey to school then they all got out without a word to each other and walked away in separate directions to their all very separate lives from each other.


	2. The School Day

Chapter 2

The School day

Piper made her way to her locker and picked up all her books she would need that day. Just as she turned to leave she bumped into someone and all her books fell to the ground.

"Can't you just leave me alone for one day, Missy," Piper said quietly as she bent down to pick up her books.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,"

Piper looked up and saw that it wasn't Missy Taylor but a tall blue-eyed sandy haired boy who she hadn't seen before.

"I'm Leo by the way," he said kindly.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," Piper explained "I'm Piper," She glanced at her watch "and I'm late," she said picking up the rest of her books

"So am I actually but I hope I see you around sometime," Leo smiled at her

Piper couldn't help but notice what a beautiful smile he had. I hope I do see him again. Wait what am I thinking he will have every girl wanting to go out with him, there is no way he will ever speak to me again.

Prue and Andy walked into their classroom and over to a group of their friends, all of them cheerleaders and football players.

"Hey, Prue, Andy," they all greeted.

"Prue have you seen Lindsay yet, she totally copied your new pink halter-top," Chloe gossiped.

"Oh my God, how annoying can you get," Prue answered.

"Oh look who it is," Kayleigh said noticing Lindsay walk into the classroom, her two friends Karen and Miranda closely following her.

"Hi," Lindsay smiled falsely at Prue.

Lindsay, Karen and Miranda were all on the cheerleading squad too.

Lindsay was the leader of the three of them.

She hated Prue but she pretended to be nice to her, after all Prue was the most popular girl at Baker High, being on the wrong side of Prue Halliwell was social suicide.

Lindsay was totally jealous of Prue. She hated the fact that Prue was more popular, captain of the Cheerleading squad and mostly because she was going out with Andy. Lindsay had had a huge crush on Andy for years but Prue always stood in the way, that didn't stop her trying though.

Prue's best friends were Chloe and Kayleigh. Prue knew that Lindsay was jealous of her and she hated her too.

"Hi," Prue replied coolly slipping her arm around Andy "Nice top,"

It was just like Chloe said the same a Prue's new one.

"Thanks," Lindsay flashed another fake smile.

"Class take your seats," Mrs. Harpy said

Prue immediately went to the back and signaled to Andy to sit in the seat beside her but Lindsay was quick and shoved Karen into it.

She made her way nearer the front far away from Prue's desk

"Andy over here," Lindsay shouted pointing to the seat beside her.

Andy shrugged at Prue and reluctantly went over beside Lindsay.

Prue did not look at all happy.

"Now class, turn to page 64," Mrs. Harpy instructed.

Phoebe made her way over to the gang she usually hung around with.

Lee, TJ, Dean and Jay

"Hey babe you look great," Lee said his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Where's Ally," she asked smiling at his compliment.

"Right here, hey guys this is Cole, he's new so I thought he could hang around with us," Ally said joining the group.

"Hey," Cole said casually to them all.

Phoebe looked up at him and her stomach did a double turn.

"Wow he's cute," she thought to herself

"So what do you guys usually get up," Cole asked still smiling at Phoebe.

"We usually head to the park," Dean said

"Don't you get caught going to such a public place," Cole asked

"No we head down by the river, there's too many trees in the way for people to see us," TJ explained

When they got to their usual spot Lee made his way over to a bush and got out their hidden supplies.

He took out a bottle of vodka and took a large swig of it before passing it on.

Then he got out a packet of cigarettes and lit one up before passing the packet around.

"Hey I've got something much better than that," Cole said taking out a cigarette but when he lit it up it smelled much sweeter.

"Anyone want to try some?" Cole asked

Jay, Dean, TJ, Ally and Lee all nodded eagerly

Phoebe hung back.

After everyone had tried some Jay said "Phoebe come on try some its great really,"

"No thanks I really don't think we should be taking drugs," Phoebe said sensibly.

"Go on it won't hurt you, just make you feel relaxed I promise," Cole said smiling at her.

Somehow she couldn't explain it but his smile made her feel safe and she believed him.

Slowly she reached out for it.

Once the bell had rung Paige and her friends Becca, Clare, Scott and Ryan hung back.

"So what you want to do this morning," Scott asked.

They usually started the day causing trouble.

"We could set the fire alarm off again," Clare suggested

"Nah we did that last week," Ryan said

"We could set off the sprinklers on the field and soak the cheerleaders," Paige suggested thinking how great it would be to see the look on Prue's face.

"Isn't cheerleading practice after school?" Becca asked

"Oh yeah," Paige's face fell

"I've an idea," Scott grinned and once he told the others they all grinned too.

20 minutes later and they all stood back to admire their artwork.

"It's a masterpiece," Paige said falling about laughing.

They headed off to class leaving the ceiling of the bathroom completely covered in soggy paper towels.

Their teacher Mrs. Clarke was not at all impressed at their lateness but she was used to it and so issued them all with a detention and continued on with the explaining the work to the class

"Now turn to page 35 and do all the questions please," Mrs. Clarke instructed "Paige please don't write on the textbook,"

"Whatever," Paige answered dully

"And empty your mouth," Mrs. Clarke said sternly

Paige sighed loudly and made her way over to the bin and spat out her chewing gum, only to put another bit back in her mouth as soon as Mrs. Clarke turned away.


	3. After School

Chapter 3

After School

Piper stopped by her locker to put her books away at the end of the day.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you here," Leo smiled at Piper.

Piper looked up in total shock.

_Did he just say he was hoping to see me? _

Piper didn't know what to say no one was ever nice to her in school except the teachers but that didn't exactly count.

When Leo realised she wasn't going to say anything he asked, "So where about do you live?"

For a split second Piper couldn't remember where she lived.

"Em… Prescott Street," she said

"I live on the next street can I walk you home?" Leo asked

"Um I don't know," Piper began

_Wait what am I doing, I'm turning down a cute guys offer to walk me home but what if it is just a joke and as soon as I say yes everyone will start laughing. Of course it's a joke I mean why would a cute guy like him be interested in geeky Piper Halliwell._

Leo noticed her hesitation 

"If you don't want to that's okay," Leo said disappointed

He seems genuinely disappointed She bit her lip hoping she was making the right decision 

"Actually sure why not," she said smiling slightly nervously

She was surprised at the sound of her voice. It was loud and confident not at all like her usual quiet voice.

Leo's face suddenly broke into a grin

"Great," he said happily

They walked out of school together. Piper Halliwell was walking home with someone, not alone with someone, infact not just anyone she was walking home with Leo Wyatt.

"So where did you move from," Piper asked

Woah why do I suddenly seem so much more confident 

"I moved here from New York with my mum and her boyfriend and his son," Leo explained. "What about you,"

"I live with my grandmother and 3 sisters," Piper said

"Oh right your related to Prue Halliwell aren't you," Leo said

"Don't remind me," Piper sighed

"Do you not get along," Leo asked

"Actually out of all my sisters I'm closest with her but that's not saying a lot," Piper said "Ever since my mum died a few years ago we all drifted apart," She was taken aback at how much she had just opened up to him. She had never told anyone how she felt about her sisters before.

"I'm really sorry," Leo sympathised with her.

"So what about your family," Piper asked

"Well I get on great with my mum's boyfriend Craig but his son Cole and I totally don't, he fell in with a bad crowd, drugs the whole lot," Leo sighed

"A bit like my sister Phoebe then," Piper said knowing all to well what it was like. "I mean I don't think she would take drugs but it wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"Enough about our crazy families," Leo smiled "What about you?"

"What about me?" Piper asked

"Well what do you do in your free time, favourite colour," Leo asked "Boyfriend?" He added the last bit a hopeful look in hie eye

Piper snorted at the last thing on the list

"What's so funny," Leo asked

"Me?" Piper questioned "A boyfriend?"

"What's so ridiculous about that?" Leo asked

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the most popular or prettiest girl at school," Piper said as if it were obvious

"Come on that's not true," Leo encouraged

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," Piper said "Well here's my house, bye," Piper said climbing up the steps

"Bye," Leo replied

He watched her go up the steps and smile at him once more before she closed the door behind her

"To me you're the prettiest girl in school," Leo thought to himself before turning away from the manor

Prue and Andy walked out on to the field for football and Cheerleading practice

"I'll meet you after practice, okay," Andy said kissing Prue

"Okay girls we need to practice the new cheer," Prue told all the other cheerleaders "1…2…3…

They practiced for twenty minutes before Lindsay, Miranda and Karen strolled in

"You guys are totally late," Prue said annoyed

"Sorry we had other plans," Lindsay said casually

"Maybe I'll save you the trouble of ever having to show up again and kick you of the team," Prue said smirking

"You can't do that," Lindsay said shocked

"I'll think you'll find I can," Prue said grinning

Lindsay stood with her mouth open thinking of a comeback

"I won't this time but be warned," Prue said sternly "Right after practice we go to Pizza Palace and it's Lindsay's treat," Prue said clearly enjoying herself

Everyone cheered.

Lindsay took her place in the line not before throwing Prue a dirty look "I'll get you back one of these days Prue Halliwell," she thought to herself

Football practice was over and Andy and his best friend Darryl were walking out of the changing rooms

"Hey look at Sheila over there ain't she beautiful," Darryl said to Andy

"I guess," Andy shrugged

"I forgot you only have eyes for Prue, although I don't know how I forgot I mean it's been like three years," Darryl said

"Yeah," Andy said sighing slightly

"Hey man whats wrong things not good between you guys right now," Darryl asked

"No, no they're fine," Andy answered quickly

"Just fine?" Darryl said

"Well after three years things change, people change, you know sometimes I wish we could take a break for while or something," Andy sighed

He had just practically said he wanted to break up with Prue, he turned to see Darryl's reaction but no one was there.

He turned to see him over with Sheila flirting

He walked over to

"Hi, Andy," Lindsay cooed

"Hi," Andy said friendly

"How was practice?" she asked kindly

"It was fine, " Andy answered not bothering to go into details

They both noticed Prue coming over

"Well I'll see you around Andy," Lindsay smiled cheekily at him and somehow Andy found himself returning the smile

Paige and her friends went into the room where detention was being held

"So what time are we out of here today?" Paige asked

"4.30," Becca answered

"Great that will give me plenty of time to get home before Grams gets home," Paige said happily

"I can't believe you never get caught," Ryan said jealously

"How is she going to find out, I forge all the detention slips and am home before her," Paige explained

""It's so unfair I always get caught," Scott said

"Well if I did get caught my Grams would go spare and I'd be grounded forever," Paige said shuddering at the thought

"Oh I didn't know Paige Halliwell was scared of getting in trouble," Ryan said

"I'm not it's just… never mind," Paige said

"Okay," Ryan said turning away and starting to cut up small bits of rubber to throw at the teacher. The others joined in to

"I don't want Grams to be disappointed in me," Paige thought to herself

Phoebe had left the park about 4 ish.

Nobody will be home. Grams at work. Prue at cheerleading. Paige most probably in detention and Piper damn Piper would be home.

She climbed the steps to the manor and opened the door praying it wouldn't creak.

She didn't want to talk to anyone as she was a little bit drunk

She started on the stairs but forgot to miss the second on and it creaked

"Phoebe is that you?" Piper called out

"Em yeah," Phoebe shouted "I'm going to my room," she said her words a bit slurred

"Why don't you come into the kitchen I've made cookies," Piper asked

"Oh yeah your answer to eveything is cookies isn't it. Like we'll sit down and eat cookies together and then just like that we will be like sisters again," Phoebe said the last words like they were swear words

Her words were much more slurred this time

"Phoebe are you drunk again," Piper asked coming out into the hall

"None of your business," Phoebe spat

"Phoebe Halliwell you have got to stop this or I'm telling Grams," Piper said sternly

"You can't talk to me like that you're not my mum," Phoebe shouted angrily storming up to her room.

"I wish we could all just get along," Piper whispered quietly

Thanks for reading and please review

* * *

For those of you who are reading my other story Return of the Dead then I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to update it for over a week as I'm going on holiday but thanks for all of you who reviewed. 


	4. Worry

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 4

Worry

Prue awoke the next morning with the same nauseous feeling she had the morning before. 

She ran to the bathroom just making it in time.

Not again, I wake up feeling sick then I feel fine the rest of the day, it doesn't make sense. You could be pregnant a voice in the back of her head said

She shook that thought away and laughed but her mind swept back to a night about two months ago when Andy and her didn't use protection. 

Then she suddenly thought about the date

Last week was her time of the month and she had nothing.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she said panicking

She took a deep breath "Calm down you don't know for sure, I'll buy a test after school.

"Hurry up Prue," Piper banged on the door

Prue turned on the shower to freshen up and to annoy Piper.

"I have a dentist appointment to get to soon," Piper shouted but Prue ignored her

_Didn't think she would care_ Piper thought

"Piper will you stop shouting my head is thumping," Phoebe complained

"You don't look so good," Piper commented "It's your own fault you shouldn't have been drinking yesterday,"

"Whatever just tell Grams I'm not going to school today," Phoebe said

"You hardly ever do why tell her today?" Piper muttered to herself

"Aha I'm up early today," Paige shouted happily as she came out of her bedroom "Piper what are you doing up so early I made sure I was up early to get the bathroom first," she complained

"I have a dentist appointment this morning but Prue is in first again and taking her time," Piper said the last part loudly hoping Prue would hear.

Prue emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel

"You took your time," Piper moaned

"What," Prue said

Piper noticed she looked a little nervous

"Is everything okay?" she asked Prue

"Yeah everything's fine why wouldn't it be," Prue snapped at her before going into her bedroom

When Piper turned around she noticed Paige had sneaked into the bathroom

_Maybe I should take a leaf out of my sister's books and only think about myself _Piper thought

Prue climbed into Andy's car

"Hi," he said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek

"Hi," she replied

"So your sister's not coming today," Andy asked

Prue wasn't listening she was to busy worrying about being pregnant or not

"Prue," Andy said waving his hand at her

"What," she said

"Are you okay you seem a little distracted," he asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine let's drive," she assured him

"Okay," Andy said before starting the car "If your sure,"

"Yeah that would be great," she replied

Andy eyed her weirdly before driving of.

"Okay, Piper will you walk to school after the dentist it's only down the road," Grams said through the rolled down car window. "Bye."

Piper nodded "Bye."

She entered the dentist's waiting room. She had always been scared of the dentists and this time it wasn't any better.

"Bye Paigey have a good day stay out of trouble," Grams waved

Paige smiled embarrassed hoping no one heard.

She was late and headed straight to the classroom.

"Ah Paige we were just pairing up for a project," Mrs. Clarke told her

"It seems we have no one left oh well you can go in a three," Mrs. Clarke said

Paige smiled over at Becca and Clare

"Sorry I'm late Miss," Glen said walking into the classroom

"Oh Glen just in time, you can work with Paige for the project, now the project is about a country and you two will be doing France," Mrs. Clarke told them

Paige's jaw dropped. Her and Glen had been best friends when they were younger, actually they had just drifted apart after Glen started dating Jessica, a girl Paige hated. She was a stuck up snob and was always horrible to Paige.

Now they had barely spoken which to Paige was a good thing.

Jessica had totally changed Glen.

"Great," Glen muttered taking a seat.

Paige reluctantly sat beside him

For the whole lesson Paige didn't do any work she just sat and talked to Becca and Clare across the classroom.

When the bell rang Mrs. Clarke asked to speak to them both of them

"You two didn't work at all well today," Mrs. Clarke said sternly

"Are you going to change our partners," Paige asked eagerly

"No you will both have to do it as homework for tomorrow," Mrs. Clarke said seriously

"What!" Glen shouted, "It was all her fault,"

"Shut up," Paige glared at him

"I'm not changing my mind, if you don't do it you will both fail," Mrs. Clarke explained

That shut them both up

"I'll be grounded for sure if I fail," Glen said

Paige was thinking the same thing too.

"Well I suggest you do this tonight," Mrs. Clarke said

Paige stormed out of the classroom, Glen behind her.

"So…" he started awkwardly "I'd ask you to mine but my mum's having a dinner party,"

"I guess your coming to mine them," Paige muttered

"Around 6ish," Glen said

"Whatever," Paige said already walking away.

Piper walked into school at break time and went to reception to hand in her note about being at the dentist

The bell rang and she headed for her history classroom and took her usual seat at the back.

She saw Leo walk in and took her surprise he sat next to her.

"Hi," he said friendly

"Hi," she smiled at him

"Wow you got your braces of," Leo noticed

"Yeah this morning," she said

Leo continued to look at her

"What have I got something in my teeth," she asked getting paranoid

"No it's just you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen," Leo complimented her

Piper felt her cheeks go crimson

"Leo, hi," Missy Taylor cooed coming into the classroom then she noticed Piper her favourite person to pick on

"Oh Piper you got your braces of I guess I'll have to think of a new name for you instead of braceface now but don't worry I will," Missy teased

"What about Piper," Leo suggested

"What?" Missy asked confused

"You wanted a name for her and I think her real name would be a good idea," Leo explained

"Well actually now you mention it her real name is ridiculous but I was thinking more like four eyes or freak or something," Missy laughed and so did all her friends around her

Leo didn't join in the laughter

"That is not funny take it back," Leo said angrily

"You're sticking up for four eyes, hey I like it," Missy said

"Yeah have you got a problem with that?" Leo said

"Leo it's alright, it doesn't matter," Piper whispered

"She can't get away with that," Leo said angrily

"Whatever," Missy said and stalked off

Piper smiled. Leo had just stuck up for her to Missy Taylor

"Thanks," she said gratefully

"It's okay why do you let her get away with that," Leo asked

"I'm just used to it," Piper explained

"Well I'm going to make sure she doesn't bother you anymore," Leo promised

Phoebe was sat on her bed bored out of her mind

She suddenly heard a tap on her bedroom window

She ran over to it and saw Lee, Jay, Dean, Ally, TJ and Cole standing outside

She ran down to open the door for them but stopped by the mirror on the way down. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair wasn't even brushed, she grabbed a comb and brushed it on the way downstairs.

They all went up to her bedroom

"What happened to you today?" Lee asked

"Sore head," Phoebe replied

"We all missed you," TJ said

"Yeah," Cole agreed smiling at her

Phoebe was staring at him too and smiling

"Sorry to break up this little moment here," Ally said to Phoebe and Cole who both looked away blushing "We brought supplies," he gestured to a bag that he emptied out on Phoebe's bed

"Pheebs your Grams will be out at work allday right?" Dean asked

"I think so but I'm not sure she could come home at anytime and catch us," Phoebes explained

"That's what makes this fun there is a risk," Lee said smirking

The morning past and Phoebe was relieved that there was no mention of drugs.

Later on though Cole brought them out

"Hey we can't have that here my Grams will smell it," Phoebe said worriedly

"Like she won't smell the smoke, we have air freshener," TJ said

"Okay," Phoebe nodded. That wasn't the real reason she didn't want to do it

About an hour later Phoebe heard the front door open and Grams shout "Phoebe are you okay,"

"Oh my God you have to get out of here quick," Phoebe whispered frantically

"Yeah I'm fine Grams be down in a minute," she shouted

"Out of the window," she whispered to the boys

"Are you crazy," Dean whispered

"I do it all the time just climb onto that tree and down, it's easy," Phoebe explained

"Okay," Lee said making his way over to the window but he tripped over the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a thump

"Phoebe are you okay?" Grams asked concerned starting up the stairs

"Fine Grams just tripped I'll be there in a minute," she shouted

Dean, Lee and Ally were on the ground but TJ was just climbing down the tree and Phoebe was helping Cole out of the window.

"Bye Phoebe," he said

"Yeah bye," she said closing the window quickly behind him.

She threw the bag of alcohol under her bed and sprayed the air freshener

Grams walked in "Oh Phoebe it's freezing in here did you leave the window open again,"

"It was open earlier, I was too hot," Phoebe said

"Okay well why don't I make you some lunch," Grams said

"That would be great," Phoebe said

Grams left the room and Phoebe sank on her bed relief washing over her

"Need a lift home," Andy asked Prue once the bell had rang

"What did you say?" Prue asked

"Okay Prue what's wrong you've been miles away all day," Andy asked

"I'm fine Andy everything is fine," Prue reassured herself as much as him

"If you say so, do you need a lift,"

"To where," Prue asked "Oh right em no I have to go somewhere," she said kissing him swiftly "See you later."

She walked into the Chemist and picked up a pregnancy test quickly handing over the money and not waiting for her change

She practically ran out of the shop not wanting anyone to see her

She walked into the manor and up to her room then she unwrapped the test and headed for the bathroom

"Prue dinner," Grams called upstairs

"Em," Prue hesitated "I'll be right down," she shouted back stuffing the test in-between the towels on the rack. "It'll wait,"

Thanks for reading, I'll update tomorrow if i get at least 3 reviews


	5. The Test

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 5

The Test

"Did you have a good day at school girls?" Grams asked when they were all seated round the table for dinner

"Yeah," Paige murmured while her mouth was full

"Ew Paige that's disgusting," Piper remarked

Grams ignored Paige and turned to Piper "What about you Piper?"

"Actually I got an A on my geography report," Piper said happily

"What a surprise," Phoebe muttered sarcastically

"What was that Phoebe?" Grams asked

"I just said well done Piper," Phoebe replied smiling falsely

Piper glared at her knowing full well that was definitely was not what she had said

"Grams, Glen is coming round about sixish," Paige said

"Glen?" Grams asked surprised

"Yeah I got paired with him for a stupid project, it totally sucks," Paige complained

"Oh, now dear Glen is a lovely boy, much nicer than those other friends you have," Grams said

Paige rolled her eyes. Grams was never going to get over that one time her friends were over.

"All they did was break her favourite vase, cover the kitchen in flour and rip my curtains all by accident of course, " Paige thought

"Prue you've been awful quiet during dinner and you've hardly touched your food," Grams commented

"I'm not really hungry," Prue lied

Truth was she was sick with worry about the hidden test upstairs

She couldn't sit another minute without knowing the truth

"Can I be excused?" Prue asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer before leaving the kitchen

The doorbell rang

"That will be Glen, I'd better get it," Paige said getting up reluctantly

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Piper said reaching out for the cordless phone "Phoebe it's for you,"

Phoebe snatched the phone from her and left the kitchen

"Well I got to go and do homework," Piper told Grams before leaving aswell.

"That's okay I'll tidy the kitchen all by myself," Grams said sarcastically

"Hi," Glen said once Paige opened the door

"Let's go up to my room and find stuff on the internet," she said ignoring him and going up the stairs

"This is going to be a long night," Glen thought following Paige up the stairs

"Hello," Phoebe said

"Hey," the voice on the other side of the phone said

"Cole?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah I got your number of TJ that alright?" he asked

"Yeah that's cool," she replied trying to hide her delight

"So I take it you didn't get caught," Cole said

"No it was close though," Phoebe said

"Sorry," Cole apologised

"What for?" Phoebe asked

"Nearly getting you in trouble," Cole replied

"It's okay it wasn't just you," Phoebe said

"Still, anyway I just wanted to check your were okay," Cole said kindly

"That was sweet of you," Phoebe said

"Well I'd better go bye Phoebe," he said

"Bye Cole thanks for calling," Phoebe said as she hung up the phone

"He's so sweet to call and check if I was okay," she thought

Piper sat at her desk doing her maths homework when she glanced up at herself in the mirror

"I wish I was as pretty as my sisters," she thought

"You could be" a voice in the back of her head said

She went over to her mirror and let her hair down

It was long and poker straight, no style to it at all.

She brushed and fiddled around with it for a bit

Next she took her glasses off and brought out a box in her drawer which were contact lenses Grams had given to her a while ago but she wouldn't wear them because they were itching but now she didn't care if they were itchy or not

She found a make up set near the back of her drawer that Prue had given her for her birthday one year. She applied a little on not too much like Phoebe usually wore.

She found a denim skirt at the back of her wardrobe that she had worn once when Grams had dragged them all along to her friend's party. It wasn't too short

Then she crept downstairs to the basket of washing and found one of Prue's tops that she hardly ever wore anymore

She went back up to her room and looked into the mirror but she found herself looking at a completely different person

There was no longer the shy, awkward, ugly, geeky girl but the new and improved Piper Halliwell

"Okay print those pictures," Paige said in a bored voice

Glen clicked print and leaned back elbowing his glass of juice all over him

"My new shirt," he moaned

Paige was on the bed in hysterics

"It's not funny," Glen said annoyed

"Yeah it is," Paige said still laughing but then she stopped "Oh stop moaning," she grabbed a tissue from the box on her chest of drawers and dabbed at his shirt with it "See it'll dry right up and won't even stain."

Glen started laughing

"See I told you it was funny," Paige said giggling again

"No it's not that I was just thinking about this," he said tipping the rest of his juice on her

"Hey," she shouted

It was Glen's turn to laugh. He fell onto the bed in hysterics

"Now that was funny," he laughed

Paige looked like she was going to freak at him but instead her face broke out into a grin "I guess it was kind of funny," she admitted

They both giggled for a minute lying on the bed

"I miss this," Glen said sitting up

"What being covered in juice," Paige asked also sitting up

"No us laughing together," Glen said

"Oh," Paige said, "I suppose I do to,"

"There was silence for a moment then slowly Glen leaned in towards Paige and she found herself leaning in too

They were so close their lips were almost touching

"Hey you two I brought some snacks," Grams said entering the room

Paige and Glen sprang apart

"Thanks Miss Halliwell but I better be going," Glen said leaving the room without looking at Paige

"Was it something I said?" Grams asked

"Oh my God I just about kissed Glen," Paige thought "If Grams hadn't walked in…

"Okay you can do this," Prue thought to herself "Just take the test it's no big deal it'll just tell me whether my life is over or not, oh who am I kidding I can't do it, no yes I can, I have to"

She slowly opened the box

Minutes later she was sat at the end of the toilet seat nervously waiting for the results

"Oh my God I have never been so scared in all my life, what if I am pregnant, what will I do, what will Andy say, what will Grams say, the whole school will call me a slut and… stop it Prue think positive. Positive. Please don't let it be

She glanced at her watch, 10 seconds to go until she knew whether Gram's would disown her or not

7 seconds before she knew if her life was over or not

4 seconds before she knew if she was going to have a baby or not

1 second before she knew the truth

"Okay this is it just look at the test,"

She slowly picked it up and she felt her legs give away and she fell onto the floor.

It was positive

She was pregnant

She was going to have a baby

Tears filled in her eyes and rolled down her face

"What am I going to do?"

"Is anyone in there," Phoebe shouted

Prue quickly wiped her eyes and wrapped the test in tissue and threw it in the bin

She unlocked the door and ran to her bedroom before Phoebe could tell she was crying

She climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep


	6. Football

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

Football 

Prue awoke the next morning to the same sickening feeling in her stomach but this time it was worse.

This morning she knew why

She was pregnant

After emptying her stomach in the toilet she sat down and thought about what to do

_I could stay home sick and not deal with it at all_

_Or I could go to school and act like nothings wrong_

_Or tell Andy_

_As much as I like the idea of the first two I know I need to tell Andy_

_Besides I need to talk to someone about this and not Grams_

_Oh God I'm dreading telling her_

She left the bathroom surprised no one was moaning at her on the other side

She glanced at her watch

No wonder it was only 6.30

She walked back to her room bumping into Phoebe on the way

"What are you doing up so early?" Prue asked suspiciously

"I could ask you the same question," Phoebe said

"Well I won't if you don't," Prue said

"Deal," Phoebe agreed pushing past her to the bathroom

Phoebe turned on the shower

The reason she was up so early was that she couldn't sleep

She was quite nervous.

She was going to school today for the first time in over 2 weeks

The reason being she wanted to avoid Lee and the rest of them because of the whole drug thing and the best place to do that was school a place they would never set foot in

She did want to see Cole though

He is really cute and sweet But he is into drugs and everything 

She sighed

I wish I could meet a boy who wasn't into all that for once 

They all got a ride with Andy again except Piper who had left early and walked to school

When the bell rang Phoebe walked to her first class feeling a little nervous

"Phoebe haven't seen you in a while, have you been ill?" Mrs. Rowan the teacher asked

"Yes," Phoebe lied handing over a forged note explaining her absence

"Okay take a seat," Mrs. Rowan said kindly

She sat behind a boy who turned to smile at her

"Hi I'm Jason," he said

"Phoebe," she replied

"How come I've not seen you before?" Jason asked

"I've been ill," Phoebe answered "I've not seen you before either."

"I just moved here a week ago," he explained

"Oh right," Phoebe said

"I hope I see more of you though," Jason smiled before turning round

"Not a bad start to the day," Phoebe thought to herself

Prue had decided to wait until lunchtime to tell Andy so she could get him on his own.

"Prue can I talk to you a minute?" Andy asked when the bell rang for lunch

"Yeah sure actually I need to talk to you to," Prue said following Andy outside

"Well can I go first?" Andy asked

"Sure," Prue replied

"I'm going away," Andy said "For two months."

"Why?" Prue asked shocked

"It's a football training program and it'll help me get my scholarship to FBA," Andy explained

FBA is the college Andy wants to go to when he leaves school.

"Oh my God I can't tell him now, if I do he might decide not to go and I know this means so much to him," Prue thought

"Prue, Prue," Andy said waving his hand at her bringing her out of her thoughts

"That's great Andy," she said giving him a hug

"You're okay with this," Andy asked

"Of course I am I mean I'll miss you but whatever makes you happy," she said

"Great, so what were you going to tell me?" Andy asked

"I…em…am…getting my car back from the garage," she said trying to sound convincing

"Okay well that's good," Andy said not completely convinced that was what she was going to say

"So anyway," Prue said changing the subject "When do you leave?"

"Two days," Andy replied

"Two days, okay I can handle keeping this a secret from him for two days, can't I," Prue thought

"Can I see your project?" Mrs. Clarke asked Paige and Glen

Paige handed it to her and she read through it

"I am impressed this is very good work so far, you two make a great team," she said "Now class we will continue on our project work and remember the deadline for these to be finished is Monday,"

"So I was thinking we should do a bit on Paris after all it is the capital city," Glen said to Paige

"Yes, Paris one of the most romantic cities in the world," Mrs. Clarke said overhearing their conversation

Paige and Glen shifted uncomfortably in their seats

"Stop thinking about the almost kiss, forget it, it was nothing," Paige thought to herself "Just get on with the project."

She managed to a little and for the rest of the lesson she worked surprisingly well

When the class ended Jessica walked up to Glen and kissed him

Paige didn't know why but she somehow felt slightly jealous

"No I'm not jealous," she reasoned with herself "That's crazy I hate Glen, well hate is such a strong word,"

"Paige,"

She turned around to see Becca and Clare walking over to her

"Hey," she said putting Glen to the back of her mind

Piper walked into her classroom and got a lot of stares

"Is that Piper Halliwell?" a lot of people asked 

She ignored them and made her way to the back of the class

Then Leo walked in and sat beside her not noticing it was her then he turned to look at her

"Oh my God, Piper you look great, no better than great, you look wow," Leo complimented

Piper blushed

Missy walked in followed as usual by her crowd

She recognised Piper after a minute and made her way over to her

"Oh look how sweet she's tried to look normal for once to bad it didn't work," Missy laughed

"Leave her alone," Leo said annoyed

"Oh come on Leo I'm just having a little fun," Missy said innocently

"Well it's not funny," Leo said

"Yes it is I mean she looks ridiculous," Missy laughed again but no one joined in

"You're just jealous because she's much prettier than you," Leo said angrily

Missy looked speechless no one had ever spoken to her like that before, she walked away not before throwing Piper a very dirty look when Leo wasn't looking

"You didn't have to do that," Piper said to Leo

"I wanted to and I meant what I said you're 100 prettier than her," Leo smiled at Piper

Piper didn't think she had ever felt happier

After school Phoebe noticed her older sister Piper walk home with a boy and she was dressed in a skirt and her hair was down

"Now I've seen everything," she thought to herself

"Hey Phoebe, you going this way?" Jason asked running up to her

"Yeah," Phoebe replied

"Great, I'll walk with you if you don't mind," he said

"Not at all," Phoebe smiled

They took a longer way home and stopped outside an ice cream parlour

"Do you want an ice cream?" Jason asked "My treat,"

"Yeah sure," Phoebe answered

They were in the parlour for ages talking and laughing

Phoebe glanced up at a clock

5.30

"Grams is going to kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner," Phoebe said standing up quickly

"Right let's go," Jason said standing up too

When they reached the manor Jason leaned in and kissed Phoebe on the cheek

She smiled and said, "Thanks for the ice cream, bye,"

When she got up to her bedroom she thought, "Wow I can't remember when I've had more fun,"

She checked her mobile phone.

She had a missed call from Cole

"Cole," she thought

She liked him but it felt really nice to be with someone who wasn't into any of that stuff for once

Jason

He was really sweet, kind and funny

She smiled deciding not to bother calling Cole back

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review 


	7. Dance Dates

Thanks for all the reviews

I promise Prue will tell Andy soon and the last chapter was called football because Andy was going away for two months on a football training thing.

This is a shorter chapter than usual sorry

Chapter 7

Dance Dates

Prue and Andy walked into school the next day and found posters stuck all over the school

"There's a school dance tomorrow night," Andy read out

"That's a little short notice," Prue said 

"Yeah but at least I'll be here for it," Andy said

"Yeah but your train leaves the next morning you should really get your rest," Prue said

"No I don't I'll sleep on the train," Andy said

Prue suddenly turned really white and ran off to the toilets

When she came back out she found a rather concerned Andy waiting for her

"Are you okay?" he asked

Prue had got used to throwing up every morning now so it was pretty normal to her but she forgot Andy didn't know

"I'm fine just a stomach bug probably just a 24 hour thing," she assured him

"More like a 9 month thing," she thought to herself

"So when are you picking me up?" Prue asked changing the subject

"What for?" Andy asked

"The dance and you said I've been distracted lately," Prue said walking off to class

""Wait you just said…." Andy began but gave up and went after her

Phoebe took her seat in the classroom, after having a good day yesterday she decided to go again, plus she really wanted to see Jason

"Hi," she said when he came in and sat beside her

"Hi," he replied

"So it's the school dance tomorrow night," Jason said nervously

"Yeah," Phoebe said

"Well you know I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me," he said hopefully

"Yeah that would be great," she said enthusiastically then added, "I mean sure," in amore casual way

Phoebe smiled to herself before she opened her textbook

"You're really beautiful, smart and funny and I like you a lot, Piper…

"Yeah?" Piper asked at hearing her name

Leo turned round to find Piper staring at him

"Piper, hi how long have you been there?" he asked blushing

"Long enough to hear you say my name," she said

"That's all you heard?" Leo asked

"Yeah, Leo what's going on?" Piper asked him curiously

"Nothing," Leo said quickly "Actually there is something I wanted to ask you,"

"Yeah?" Piper asked

"Okay here goes," Leo thought "Piper will you go to the dance with me?"

Piper was completely taken a back

"You're asking me to go to the dance with you?" Piper asked incredulously

"Yeah," Leo said

"I have never been to a dance before but since I'm trying out new things maybe I could go," she thought "Sure I can go especially with Leo,"

"Okay," she finally said

"Okay that's great," Leo said happily

"Great a school dance that spells an opportunity for us to cause trouble," Scott said grinning

"School dances are the best event for pranks the whole school will practically be there," Becca said

"Remember the time we cut the fuse and all the lights and music and everything went off," Ryan laughed

"Or the time we climbed on the roof and dropped paint on everyone through the skylight," Clare giggled

"Em Clare that never happened," Becca said looking at Clare weirdly

"Oh right, well that's what we should do this time," Clare replied

"Okay Clare remember what we talked about, how you should think before you speak," Becca said to Clare

"Okay anyway Paige you haven't said much," Scott said hoping she would have a better idea than Clare

"Sorry I can't think of…" she spotted Jessica out of the corner of her eye kissing Glen "Actually I have an idea," she started to whisper to the others.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and I'll update again as soon as I can 


	8. Kisses

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 8

Kisses

"Prue, Andy's here," Grams shouted upstairs to Prue

Prue gracefully walked down the stairs in a baby blue dress that matched her eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Andy complimented

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said

"You ready to go?" He asked

He took her hand and led the way to his car opening the door for her

"Okay Piper, calm down, relax, he won't stand you up, he will be here, he will," Piper reassured herself

She heard the doorbell ring again

"Piper it's for you," she heard Grams call

"See there was nothing to worry about," Piper told herself

Piper slowly came down the stairs trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach

She was wearing a long ruby red dress with her hair in a side ponytail staying in place with a red rose scrunchie

"Oh my God Piper you look so beautiful, I can't believe your going to your first dance oh I'm so proud of you," Grams said emotionally

"Grams," Piper moaned blushing

"Sorry dear, Leo take her away and have fun," she said as they left the manor

As they were going down the steps Jason came up them

"You look beautiful," Leo whispered to Piper

He handed her a red rose

"Now you're all matching," he said

She smiled happily glad she had decided to go to the dance

"You must be Jason," Grams said opening the door for the third time that night "Phoebe,"

Phoebe came down the stairs in a black strapless dress and her hair in loose ringlets

"Phoebe wow, you look wow," Jason said

"You two have fun," Grams said opening the door for them

Paige crept down the stairs hoping Grams wouldn't see her but Grams just closed the door and turned round and saw her

"Paige aren't you going to the dance," Grams asked looking at Paige's short black skirt and black tank top

"Em yeah I am but I'm getting changed at Becca's," Paige lied she wasn't planning on getting changed at all

"Okay see you later," Grams said and the fourth and final Halliwell sister left the house

The school hall was full of people dancing when Prue and Andy went in

People all came up to them saying they looked great, Prue and Andy said thanks to everyone

They walked onto the dancefloor and everyone moved over making sure they had enough room

"Is it just me or is everyone looking at us?" Prue asked Andy while they were dancing

"Everyone is looking at us but it's what you get for being the most popular people in school," Andy joked

Prue laughed and continued to dance with Andy

"Let's really give them something to talk about," Andy said and he kissed Prue passionately

"Aww," They heard everyone murmur

"So do you want to dance?" Leo asked Piper

"Em sure," she replied

As soon as they walked onto the dancefloor a slow song came on

At first they danced a little awkwardly but near the end of the song they felt much more comfortable

When the song ended Leo leaned into Piper slowly, at first she held back but then allowed herself to lean in too

"Hey man who's your date?" Someone said tapping Leo on the shoulder

Leo sighed and pulled back from Piper "Craig this is Piper, Piper this is my friend Craig,"

"Soon to be ex friend if he doesn't go away soon," Leo thought

"Nice to meet you," Piper said friendly

"You too, well I'd better leave you two alone," Craig said winking at Leo

Leo rolled his eyes before asking Piper "Want some punch?"

She nodded and they made there way over to the punch bowl

"Target spotted," Ryan said pointing towards Jessica

"Okay Becca you go distract Glen," Paige ordered

"By doing?" Becca asked

"You'll think of something," Paige said turning to Scott "You got the weapon?"

Scott nodded

"Ryan I know for a fact Jessica has a crush on you," Paige said "Lure her to the punch bowl,"

"Really she has a crush on me?" Ryan said grinning

"Nothing can happen she's with Glen, now will you just go," Paige said

"Hi mind if I cut in?" Becca said tapping Glen on the shoulder

Glen hesitated

"It's okay I'll keep Jessica company," Ryan said walking over

Glen waited for Jessica to say it was alright before taking off with Becca

Ryan and Jessica danced and when the song was over Ryan asked her if she wanted some punch which she said yes to

They made their way over to the punch bowl

"I'll be back in a minute," Ryan said when they got there "Nature calls,"

She nodded at him before reached for a cup

"Hey Jessica let me get that for you," Paige said sweetly

"Why?" Jessica asked suspiciously

"Well we've never really seen eye to eye and I just want us to put that behind us and be friends," Paige said smiling sweetly at her

Jessica looked hesitant

"Really," Paige said convincingly

"Okay then thanks," Jessica said taking the cup from Paige

She gulped it down

Then screamed and dropped the cup when she saw a bright orange lizard crawling up the side of the cup

Everyone turned to stare at her

Glen rushed over hearing her scream

"Jess you okay?" he asked

"Lizard, lizard, lizard," she mumbled pointing to Paige who was trying not to laugh

Glen looked at Paige "Can I talk to you a second?" he asked her coolly

He told Jessica he would be straight back and left her with some friends

Paige reluctantly followed him outside

"Why did you do that?" he asked when they got outside

"Did what?" she asked innocently

"Oh come on Paige I know it was you," Glen said

"Fine I'll admit it but she deserved it," Paige said

"Paige what do you have against her what has she ever done to you?" Glen asked

Paige didn't answer

"Paige," Glen shouted

"She took you away from me," Paige shouted surprised at her own outburst

"What?" Glen asked

"We were best friends than she comes along and everything changes," Paige said quieter this time

"I'm sorry Paige I didn't know you felt that way," Glen said surprised

"Well now you do," Paige said 

There was a slightly awkward silence

"We can still be friends," Glen finally said

"Really?" Paige asked "You don't hate me even after what I did,"

"Of course not," Glen said, "For what it's worth it was kind of funny,"

"Really?" Paige asked surprised

"Well it would have been if it was somebody else and not Jessica," he added

They both giggled

"So we're friends again?" Paige asked

"Yeah," Glen said and they both hugged

When they broke apart their eyes met and they drew closer together and this time their lips touched and they kissed

"Paige whats taking so long?" Becca shouted out

They broke apart really quickly and Paige smiled back at Glen before following Becca inside

Glen watched her go before going back inside to find Jessica feeling rather guilty

"Piper can I talk to you outside?" Leo asked Piper

She nodded and followed him out

Once they were out Leo leaned in and kissed Piper passionately on the lips

"I've been wanting to do this all night," he said when they broke apart

Piper smiled happily

Her first kiss

And what a kiss it was

"Andy I'm just going to the toilet okay," she told him

Andy nodded

Lindsay watched Prue walk away ands whispered to Miranda

"Want to dance?" she asked Andy

"Em sure," Andy said

Miranda whispered to the DJ and a slow song came on

Andy smiled a little nervously

Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him closer

They danced Andy found himself enjoying it

When the song finished Lindsay leaned into Andy and he felt himself lean in too

They were close closer than they should be

Prue walked out of the toilets and she noticed Andy dancing with Lindsay

She made her way over "They look awful close," she thought

She saw Lindsay lean in and Andy didn't pull away

"Oh my God he's going to kiss her in front of the whole school," she thought panicking

She barged past people right over to them

"Hi," she said

"Prue hi," Andy said nervously

"Bye Andy, " Lindsay smiled walking away

He weakly smiled back "How long have you been there?" he asked Prue

"Not long how were you doing some thing you weren't supposed to," she joked

"No," Andy said quickly leading her on to the dancefloor

"Forget it Prue nothing happened," she reassured herself

"Okay everyone this is the last dance, find that special person," the DJ announced

Prue danced with Andy, Piper with Leo. Phoebe with Jason and even Paige danced with Ryan

Jason walked Phoebe home

"Thanks for tonight I had a great time," she said

"So did I," Jason replied

"Well, bye," Phoebe smiled turning to go up the steps

"Phoebe wait," Jason said

She turned around and he kissed her not on the cheek this time

Phoebe smiled happily

Sure she'd been kissed plenty of times before but that felt different

Special.


	9. Finding Out

Thanks for the reviews 

Chapter 9

Finding out

Prue was up early again and after her usual morning sickness she drove to Andy's house in her car

She hadn't completely lied to Andy she really had got her car back

When she pulled up outside his house she could see him through the window kissing his mum goodbye

The front door opened and he came out with a suitcase

"Thanks again for taking me to the station," he said getting in the car

"It's no problem, besides I had to see you off anyway, I'm going really miss you," she said

"Me too," Andy said

They arrived at the station early

"Oh no," Prue said quietly

She suddenly felt very nauseous

She ran to the toilets

"Are you okay, you look really white," Andy, asked when she came out of the toilets

"Mmn," Prue mumbled

The train pulled up at the station

"You'd better go," Prue told him " I love you,"

"I love you too," Andy said and they kissed and hugged

When Andy let go off Prue she suddenly felt dizzy and fell back but Andy was quick and caught her

"Prue," he said worriedly

Prue stood back up by herself feeling fine again

"Okay that's it Prue there's something wrong, you've been sick a lot lately, you've been acting really strange and now you just about fainted and damn it I want to know what's wrong, you know what I'm not getting on this train until you tell me," Andy said seriously

"Andy don't," Prue said quietly "I'm fine,"

"I'm serious I'm not getting on this train until you…"

"I'm pregnant," Prue blurted out then suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth

Andy didn't say anything her just stood rooted to the spot in shock

His mouth was wide open as if he was trying to say something but no words would come out

Tears formed in Prue's eyes and she ran off

Andy watched her go not knowing what to say to her

"You okay?" the ticket barrier asked

Andy numbly nodded

"Are you getting on this train?" the ticket barrier asked

Andy nodded again and handed over his ticket and got on the train

Prue crept into the manor not feeling like speaking to anyone

"Prue dear, did Andy get off okay?" Grams asked coming out into the hall then catching sight of Prue's tear stained face said "Oh look at you, you know he'll be back before you know it."

Prue allowed Grams to hug her

While she was in her arms she was reminded of when she was a little girl and would have cut her knee and Grams would hug her and make it all alright

How she wished it was as simple as that this now

One hug and everything would be okay

"What's going on here?" Paige asked catching sight of them coming downstairs

"Nothing Prue's just a little upset about Andy leaving," Grams explained

"Oh poor Prue," Paige said sarcastically

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it," Paige said quickly to avoid a lecture from Grams about being kind to her sisters more often

"Hi, Glen what are you doing here?" Paige asked opening the door surprised

"I…" Glen started but noticed Grams watching them like a hawk

Paige noticed too " Why don't we go outside?" she suggested

Once they were outside Glen said awkwardly "Paige I wanted to apologise for kissing you last night,"

"Why?" Paige asked confused

"Well I'm with Jessica and… it was wrong," Glen explained

"Oh yeah that little cow," Paige muttered

"Hey, I really like Jessica," Glen said annoyed

"I don't know why she's a stuck up little…"

"You're just jealous of her," Glen said angrily

"Me?" Paige shouted furiously "Jealous of her, I don't think so, you know what you be friends with her see if I care,"

"Fine I will and I'm off to see her now," Glen shouted

"Good," Paige shouted

Glen walked off annoyed

"I forgot why I wasn't friends with him anymore until right now," Paige thought to herself

The phone rang and Grams picked it up

"Hello, Penny Halliwell speaking," Grams said politely

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell this is Mrs. Clarke from Baker High calling about your granddaughter Paige," Mrs. Clarke said

"What about Paige?" Grams asked

"Well I wanted to speak to you about her behaviour," Mrs. Clarke explained

"What about it?" Grams asked

"Well I'm sure you are already aware that it's appalling," Mrs. Clarke said

"What on earth are you talking about?" Grams asked not as politely as before

"Surely you know about all the detentions, you've signed them all," Mrs. Clarke said

"I assure you I have done no such thing," Grams said getting annoyed

"Your granddaughter isn't by any chance good at forging your signature?" Mrs. Clarke inquired

"I don't know, how many detentions are we talking about?" Grams asked

"She has had one everyday after school since term began and a lot before that too," Mrs. Clarke told her

"You must be mistaken, I mean how could she hide this from me for so long?" Grams asked

"Mrs Halliwell I'm sorry you had to hear it all like that but there is no mistake," Mrs Clarke said sympathetically

"Thank you for letting me know," Grams said sighing "Bye," she hung up the phone just as Paige slammed the manor door close in her anger

"Something wrong?" Grams asked coolly

"It's…nevermind it doesn't matter," Paige said

Paige studied her Grams hard face

"Is something wrong with you?" she asked

"I just had a phone call," Grams answered her

"Oh, and that makes you angry because?" Paige asked

"From the school," Grams finished

"Oh," Paige said nervously "What was it about?"

"I think you already know," Grams said sternly

"Grams I can expl…"

"Paige I don't want to hear your excuses, I just don't understand why," Grams said

Paige opened her mouth to speak but Grams cut her off

"I am very disappointed in you," Grams said sadly

There it was the words Paige had dreaded hearing coming from Grams for so long

"Grams I'm so sorry," Paige said sincerely

"Just go to your room, you're grounded," Grams said not looking at her

Paige went upstairs to her room, when she was safely inside she let a few tears escape her eyes

Her mobile phone rang

She quickly wiped her eyes and answered it

"Hi Becca," she said

"Paige you have to come down to the mall now," Becca pleaded

"I can't I'm grounded, my Grams found out everything," Paige explained

"Bummer, but come on you have to see this new skirt they have in Topshop, it is so you," Becca said

"I don't have any money anyway," Paige sighed

"Since when has that ever stopped you before," Becca said

"True but I'm already in so much trouble," Paige said

"Come on Paige you've managed to sneak out a thousand times before without your Grams catching you, she'll never find out," Becca persuaded her

"Okay," Paige gave in "I'll meet you there in 10," Paige hung up

"Oh hello Leo dear I'll just call Piper for you," Grams said answering the door

Piper came to the door a few minutes later

"Hi Leo," she smiled

"Hi, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a walk," Leo asked

"Sure," Piper grabbed her jumper off the rack

They walked along the path a bit talking

"So I had fun last night," Leo commented

"Yeah it was great," Piper agreed

"I especially liked it when we went outside," Leo said

"Oh you mean when we kissed," Piper said

Leo smiled "Did you like it?"

"It was alright," Piper smiled

"Just alright?" Leo asked

"Well you know I can't really remember maybe if we do it again," Piper suggested

They kissed

"Now that was definitely better," Piper said

"Hmm, I don't know," Leo said seriously

"What?" Piper asked

"I think we should try again," Leo smiled

Piper hit him playfully and they kissed again

Grams was at the supermarket packing up her shopping into her car when Mrs. Rowan walked up to her

"Hi Penny," she said

"Oh hi Liz I haven't seen you in ages," Grams smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks and I'm glad Phoebe's feeling better," Mrs. Rowan said

"Oh yes she didn't look at all well on Tuesday," Grams answered

"She must have been quite ill to miss all that time off school," Mrs. Rowan said concerned

"I would hardly call one day a lot of time," Grams said

"One day, Phoebe has been off for weeks," Mrs. Rowan said "Didn't you know?"

Grams thought quickly "Of course I knew, "

Mrs. Rowan eyed her suspiciously

"I thought we were talking about my other granddaughter Paige, I get confused by all of them sometimes,"

"Oh right," Mrs. Rowan said convinced

"Yes Phoebe has been ill but thankfully she's better now, well it was lovely seeing you again Liz but I better get going," Grams said opening her car door

Grams put the shopping in the kitchen then marched upstairs to Phoebe's room

"Phoebe Halliwell," Grams shouted once she opened her bedroom door to find Phoebe lying on her bed

"What are you last naming me for?" Phoebe asked

"I talked to Mrs. Rowan today," Grams said trying to stay calm

"Oh, no," Phoebe mumbled

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Grams asked "What I want to know is what have you been doing everyday,"

"I…I…"

"Come on Phoebe please tell me what you seem to think is more important to do than go to school,"

Phoebe was silent

"Fine don't tell me but I will find out eventually now your grounded and I will make sure you go to school from now on," Grams said annoyed

The doorbell rang

"Again," Grams shouted "I'll get it and you don't move, we haven't finished this talk yet, now I want you to think about what you have done, I am very disappointed in you,"

Grams answered the door and was not impressed at the sight in front of her

"Are you Mrs. Halliwell?" the police officer asked holding Paige firmly

"Can I at least know what she has done before I answer that," Grams said

"We caught her shoplifting," the police officer explained

"Paige how could you?" Grams asked

Paige stayed silent

"Thank you for taking her home," Grams said to the officer

"No problem," he turned and walked away as Grams closed the door

"I specifically told you, you were grounded and you sneak out and do this even when you already know you are in deep trouble," Grams said angrily

"Grams I…"

"Save it Paige, I can't look at you right now," Grams said disappointedly

She went into the kitchen and decided to leave Phoebe for a bit

Big mistake

Phoebe had just met up with her friends at the park after sneaking out

"Give me something strong," she immediately said

"Long time no see," Lee said

"Sorry about that but my Grams just found out everything," Phoebe explained

"Well in that case here you go," TJ handed her the bottle of vodka

She gulped it back quickly and it wasn't long before long she very drunk.

After a couple of hours they all decided to make their way home

Phoebe could barely walk in a straight line let alone walk home

"I'll walk you home," Cole offered kindly he hadn't had much to drink, he mainly just smoked all night

"It's okay I can manage myself," Phoebe said standing up but fell right back down

Cole caught her "Maybe I do," she giggled

Cole helped her home

"Now go to bed straightway so your Grams doesn't catch you," Cole said once they reached the manor

"I will, thanks Cole, you're so sweet," Phoebe bent in and kissed him

"Phoebe,"

She broke the kiss and turned to see Jason standing there

"Oh Jason it's not what it looks like…

"Save it Phoebe," he glared at her and ran off

Phoebe looked at Cole

"I…I better go," he said awkwardly walking away

"What did I just do?" she thought to herself


	10. Phone Call

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 10

Phone Call

Phoebe awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing

She sat up quickly

"Oh my head," she moaned rubbing it "why did I have to drink so much last night?"

It suddenly all came back to her, she had kissed Cole last night and Jason had seen her.

How could she explain to him without telling him she was drunk

And then there was Grams she knew Phoebe had been skiving school, well she didn't know about the drugs and everything though but how long would it be before she found out and then there was Mrs. Rowan who would yell at her in school and send her to the principals office and…

Well at least she could be thankful Grams hadn't caught her last night

Prue had just come back from the bathroom.

Her morning sickness had been much worse that morning

She looked deathly pale

She bumped into Grams in the hall

"Oh Prue dear you look absolutely horrible," Grams said concerned

Prue couldn't lie this time

"I feel horrible," she admitted

"You are definitely not going to school today," Grams told her firmly

Prue just nodded

"Now you go back to bed," Grams instructed

"Now girls come on, I'm dropping you off at school earlier today because I have to be at work," Grams shouted

She knocked on Phoebe's door

"You're definitely going to school today," Grams said sternly

"Yes Grams," Phoebe agreed

"Now I told Mrs. Rowan I knew about your absences so you won't be in any trouble at school but I can't say the same for at home,"

Phoebe brightened a little.

Just a little

They all arrived at school with half an hour to spare before the bell

"Now Paige, no detentions today," Grams said sternly

"Yes Grams," Paige answered

"What am I meant to do for half an hour?" Piper thought

"Hi Piper," Leo said surprised to see her

"Leo, hi what are you doing here so early?" Piper asked

"I'm always here this early," Leo explained

"Oh right," Piper said letting an awkward silence fall

"So, actually I wanted to talk to you about whether we're like…together," Leo said awkwardly

"Well I would like us to be, you know if you would," Piper said quickly

"I would… so we're dating then?" Leo said more confidently

"Yeah," Piper agreed happily "So what do we do now then?"

"Well people who are dating usually kiss," Leo hinted

"Well I guess we should too," Piper giggled and they kissed

"Jason please listen to me," Phoebe pleaded when he arrived at school about fifteen minutes after her

Jason sighed "I'm listening,"

"I didn't mean to kiss Cole, it was a mistake," she explained

"It didn't look like that to me, you leaned in and he didn't pull back, you obviously like each other," Jason said

"I like him as a friend nothing more," Phoebe said slightly lying

"I know what I saw Phoebe," Jason said walking away

"Jason please, " Phoebe begged

He turned to face her "I'm sorry Phoebe," then he continued walking

The bell went and Phoebe sadly made her way to class

"Okay class last day of projects," Mrs. Clarke said to the class 

"Oh I forgot about this stupid project now I have to work with Glen," Paige thought annoyed

"How much do we still have to do?" Paige asked Glen coldly

"Not much we're practically finished, you just colour in that map and I'll finish writing about the South of France" Glen said

That was the only thing they said to each other the whole lesson

"Time's up," Mrs. Clarke said at the end of the lesson

Paige made Glen hand the project in knowing Mrs. Clarke would hold her back to speak to her about not telling Grams.

She made her way out of school

It was strange she was leaving school when the bell went not like an hour later when she had detention

She had actually managed a whole day without getting detention

It was amazing!

Once everyone had left the manor for school Prue got up feeling much better and went down to the kitchen

She made some breakfast although she didn't feel like it; she was eating for two though.

She placed her hands over her stomach

There was a baby in there

She was petrified of being pregnant and telling everyone but she was still a little bit happy, she was having a baby

A baby that would be her own and she would love and care fir it

Since she had found out she was pregnant she hadn't really thought about the baby part she was to preoccupied worrying about the pregnancy part

She had thought about abortion but there was no way she could go through with that

The phone rang taking her out of her thoughts

She left the answering machine to get it

"Hi Prue, it's Andy…look I've thought about what you said and I really need to talk you so please call me when you get home, bye," the machine clicked off

"Andy, I completely forgot about that," she thought "What am I going to say to him, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut,"

She picked up the phone

"I have to talk to him it's not fair to keep him in the dark," she thought

She slowly dialled his mobile number

All she had to do was push the call button

"You can do it push the button," she encouraged herself

She pushed it

"Hello," she heard Andy's voice on the other side

She took a deep breath "I can't do it," she hung up the phone quickly

The phone rang again straightaway

The machine got it again

"Prue I know that was you, now please pick up the phone right now," Andy begged

Prue bit her lip and picked up the phone

"Hi," she said softly

"Prue you drop a bombshell like that on me and then run off without an explanation and won't answer my calls," Andy ranted angrily

"I'm so sorry Andy I didn't mean to tell you like that," Prue apologised

"So you were just going to wait until I got back?" Andy asked

"Well yeah, I knew you probably wouldn't go and I know how important this is to you," Prue said

"Why did you tell me then?" Andy asked calmer

"I didn't mean to you just kept going on and on and it just slipped out," Prue explained

"Well I'm glad you told me, I just wish you hadn't run off," Andy said

"Sorry I just didn't know what to say to you," Prue said

There was silence for a moment

"So what are you, I mean we going to do?" Andy asked

"I don't know," Prue sighed

"How far along are you?" Andy asked

"I don't know for sure, maybe six weeks," Prue guessed

"I can't believe this," Andy said

"I know it's huge," Prue agreed

"Does anybody else know?" Andy asked

"No," Prue said

"You're going through this alone," Andy said incredulously

"No I've told you," Prue said

"But I'm hundreds of miles away," Andy said

"I can't tell Grams she'd freak and probably make me have an abortion," Prue said

"And you don't want one?" Andy asked carefully not wanting to sound like he did

"No I couldn't do that, I mean I don't exactly want to be pregnant and I didn't plan this to happen but it's not the baby's fault why should it suffer for our mistake," Prue said "Is that okay with you?"

"If it's what you want it's what I want, plus I don't think I could go through with abortion either,"

"So we're keeping the baby?" Prue asked

"Yeah," Andy agreed

"Oh my God we're going to have a baby," Prue said as if it just sank in

"We're going to have a baby," Andy repeated in shock

"So Prue are you going to be able to keep this a secret?" Andy asked

"I don't know," Prue admitted "But I'll try my best," 

"It's a long time 2 months," Andy said "I should never have gone,"

"Yes you should have, I'll be fine," Prue assured him

"Okay I'll call you every night to make sure your okay," Andy promised

"Thanks Andy for being so supportive," Prue said

"Of course, I'm going to help you through this," Andy promised "Wait what are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"Grams saw me be sick this morning," Prue said

"You'll have to be more careful about that or she'll end up guessing," Andy warned

"I will be, I love you, bye," Prue said

"You too, bye,"

The line went dead

Prue smiled

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders

Everything was going to be okay

She just had to be more careful

* * *

The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! 


	11. Andy's back

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Andy's back

It has been two months since Andy left

Prue had kept her pregnancy a secret

Phoebe hadn't missed a day off school but has still found time to go out drinking and smoking

Jason still isn't talking to her and it was slightly awkward between her and Cole at first but now they're back to normal

Paige has been trying really hard to behave in class and not get detention but sometimes she couldn't help it

Glen and her still aren't talking

Piper and Leo are still dating and happy

Prue was lying sleeping on her bed

She hadn't got up allday; she was glad it was a Saturday so she could afford to sleep until 3pm

Well she had been up at 6 throwing up, much like any other morning

She was exhausted and so out of it that she didn't hear someone come into her room and sit on the bed beside her.

After a couple of minutes she stirred and opened her eyes

"Andy" she whispered looking up at him

"Hi," he smiled

She yawned and sat up and hugged him hard

"I missed you so much," she cried

"I know I missed you too but I'm here now," Andy kissed her softly

He came away from her but she pulled him in again and kissed him more passionately

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," she said

"Change of plans, I needed to see you," Andy explained

"I'm glad, I needed to see you too," Prue said

"Sorry if I woke you," Andy said

"It's okay, I shouldn't really be sleeping this long anyway because now I won't get to sleep tonight then I'll wake up early again tomorrow to throw up," Prue sighed

"You poor thing, I can't believe I left you here to go through this alone," Andy said

"Andy how many times do I have to tell you, you did not leave me, I told you to go, " Prue reminded him

"Okay, okay so I still can't believe you kept this a secret," Andy said

"Just though, I don't know how many times someone has nearly found out, like Grams has caught me being sick about five times, Paige listened in on our phone call once but thankfully didn't hear anything and Piper walked in on me getting changed but I quickly covered myself so she didn't notice my slightly bigger stomach," Prue said

"It doesn't matter now though because I'm back we can tell our families," Andy said

"Oh joy," Prue said sarcastically

"I know," Andy agreed "How do you think your Grams will take it?"

"Well she just found out one of her Granddaughters skives school, the other gets detention all the time and finding out one of them is pregnant probably won't go down to well," Prue said

"We are so screwed," Andy sighed

"Tell me about it but I have to tell her soon before she finds out," Prue said

"When?"

Prue thought for a minute

"Tonight," Prue decided " I'm not going tom put it off any longer,"

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Andy asked

"No," Prue shook her head "I think it would be best if I told her alone."

"If you're sure," Andy said secretly relieved

"Yeah, oh God I feel sick just thinking about it," Prue said

"Hey you never know maybe she'll be fine with it, excited about her great grandchild," Andy said

Prue snorted "Yeah right, face it she's going to freak, she's always on about our destinies and our future, I think she will think I'm wrecking mine,"

Andy gave a sympathetic smile

"Have you been home yet? Prue asked

"No, I came to see you first," Andy said

"That was sweet but you go home now see your parents and unpack," Prue said "I'll be fine, I promise"

"Okay," Andy gave in

Prue started to stand up

"What are you doing?" Andy asked as if she was crazy

"Walking you to the door," Prue said eyeing him weirdly

"No you should stay in bed and rest," Andy said

"Andy I'm pregnant not critically ill, I can walk," she said

"Right okay then," Andy said, "I'm just new to this whole pregnant thing,"

"Me too," Prue said

Prue got out of bed

She was wearing one of Andy's old tops which was very baggy on her

Prue never wore anything like that in the middle of the day ever

In fact she wasn't wearing any makeup either

Prue noticed Andy looking at her funny

"I know I look a mess," she sighed

"No you don't it's just I'm not used to seeing you like this," Andy said quickly

"Well get used to it because all I'm going to be wearing from now on is baggy clothes to hide my huge stomach," Prue said

Prue lifted her top to reveal a small bump beginning to form

Andy couldn't help but smile

"Hey it's not funny," Prue said annoyed

"No it's not that, it's just there's a baby in there, our baby," Andy said proudly

Prue couldn't help but smile too

Andy had been gone for about an hour

Prue was in her bedroom trying to make herself look a little more presentable for dinner

She had on denim jeans that were a little tight and a pink top

She looked at herself in the mirror

"Prue tea's ready," Piper came into the room

Piper's eyes fell immediately to Prue's stomach

"Woah, has _the_ Prue Halliwell put on weight," Piper said amazed

Prue bit her lip nervously not knowing how to answer her

Piper immediately felt guilty about what she had said "I didn't mean you were fat, it's just you're usually so thin, well not too thin, just right, I bet you'll lose it straightaway, I mean it's not like your pregnant," Piper laughed

Then she noticed Prue wasn't

"You're not are you?" Piper asked

Prue bit her lip again

"No don't be silly, that's ridiculous," she laughed nervously

Piper saw right through her lie

"Prue Halliwell are you pregnant?" Piper asked sternly

Prue closed her eyes and took a deep breath not knowing how Piper would react

"Yes," she admitted

Piper stared at her in shock

Prue Halliwell, no Miss Perfect was pregnant

The girl who in everyone's eyes could do no wrong

"Will you guys hurry up," Phoebe shouted walking in

Seeing the nervous look on Prue's face and the shocked expression on Piper's she asked "What's wrong, did one of you get a B on an exam," her voice was dripping with sarcasm

"Prue's pregnant," Piper blurted out then quickly covered her mouth with her hands

Prue glared at Piper

Phoebe was silent in shock

"That's much better than a B," she finally said

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"Little Miss Perfect has done wrong and now she's going to be the one in trouble for a change," Phoebe said gleefully

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded

"Come on Piper this is good for you too, I mean aren't you sick of being compared to the perfect brilliant Prue Halliwell by everyone, I know I am," Phoebe said to Piper

Piper thought about it, if she was honest she felt everything Phoebe had just said

If Piper had got herself in Prue's position Prue probably wouldn't help her but then again she wasn't like her sisters

"No," she finally answered

"Well I am and in my opinion this serves her right," Phoebe said coldly glaring at Prue

Prue eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the bedroom

"Look what you did now," Piper said annoyed

Phoebe rolled her eyes and left the room and went into her own bedroom

Piper stormed after her

"Phoebe go and apologise, Prue needs us right now more than ever," Piper said firmly

"What like we haven't needed her in the past, face it Piper if one of us had got pregnant then she would disown us more than she already has," Phoebe spat

Phoebe's phone started ringing

"Hi Lee," she answered "Sure I can come out, no I left _it_ all with Ally, yeah bye," Phoebe hung up

Piper knew exactly what she meant by "it"

"Phoebe if you don't stop drinking you're going to end up killing yourself," Piper said

"So what if I do, you don't care," Phoebe said coldly

"You know what I used to think because you were my sister I had to care about you but you're not my sister, maybe by blood but nothing else. Real sisters look out for each other, have a good time together, love each other but you don't live up to any of those. Prue or Paige doesn't either. I've known this for ages but I always thought if I at least tried then I could help us become like sisters again but you are all far too occupied with yourselves to care about me or anybody else. You guys are the worst sisters anyone could ever have!" Piper shouted and stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Phoebe sitting on her bed

"Well I don't care what you think," Phoebe said quietly "I'm going out,"

She crept downstairs and out the front door without being heard

Piper was surprised at her outburst but was glad she had said it

It was all true but she had kept her feelings bottled up about her sisters in hope that they one day would all be closer

Now she didn't care about that

She hated them all

They were sisters by blood and nothing else

She stopped by the bathroom door and heard muffled crying from inside

"That will be Prue," Piper thought

She wanted to walk away and ignore her like Prue would probably do to her but she couldn't

She slowly opened the door and saw Prue sitting on the floor all hunched up with tears rolling down her face

She looked so sweet and vulnerable

Not at all like the usual cool popular girl

Piper entered the room and knelt down in front of her

She brushed the hair away from Prue's face

"Hey don't listen to Phoebe," Piper said softly

"I don't know why I'm crying, she's said worse to me and I've never shed a tear before," Prue sniffed

"Hormones," Piper stated simply

"This sucks," Prue said

They both giggled

"Piper why are you being so nice to me, I'm usually horrible to you," Prue asked

Piper thought about it

"Because you're my sister," she finally said

It was true

All her sisters had their faults but they did have some good points she would just have to dig a little deeper to find them

Prue pulled Piper towards her and they hugged for the first time in a lot of years

Piper felt so happy

Finally she got through to one sister and it made her all the more determined to get through to Paige and Phoebe

"Phoebe slow down a little," Cole said watching her knock back vodka straight one after the other

"Why," Phoebe slurred "It's not like I have anything better to do,"

"It's late your Grams will go mad if she finds out about this, come on I'll walk you home," Cole said kindly

"Oh okay," Phoebe sighed

She stood up but fell straight back down

"Phoebe," Cole shouted going over to her immediately

"Phoebe," he said panicking, he shook her but she wouldn't wake up "Okay we need to get her to the hospital,"

* * *

Will Phoebe be okay?

Review and I'll update soon!


	12. Promises

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12

Promises

End of last chapter

"Oh okay," Phoebe sighed

She stood up but fell straight back down

"Phoebe," Cole shouted going over to her immediately

"Phoebe," he said panicking, he shook her but she wouldn't wake up "Okay we need to get her to the hospital,"

* * *

Jay, Lee, TJ, Dean and Ally looked at each other but didn't move

"Come on," Cole shouted at them while lifting Phoebe up over his shoulder

"Cole, it looks like you have everything under control here so we're going to head," Lee said

"Fine!" Cole shouted at them as they ran off

The hospital was just across from the park so Cole ran as fast as he could whilst carrying Phoebe's unconscious body

He ran up to the reception desk

"My friend, she collapsed," he said breathlessly to the receptionist

She took one look at Phoebe and called for help

Phoebe was taken away by doctors and Cole was left to sit worriedly in the waiting room

"Is there anyone we can call?" the receptionist asked kindly

"Em Phoebe's grandmother," Cole said, he tried to remember her name, " Penny Halliwell,"

"Thanks," she gave him an encouraging smile "I'll go and call her now,"

"Hello, Halliwell residence," Grams answered the phone

"Miss Halliwell?" the receptionist asked

"Yes this is Miss Halliwell, " Grams replied politely

"This is the hospital, your granddaughter Phoebe Halliwell collapsed and was brought in about twenty minutes ago," the receptionist informed

"That's not possible, Phoebe has been in her room all night," Grams said mounting the stairs to Phoebe's room

She opened the door to find Phoebe gone

"Miss Halliwell are you still there?" the receptionist asked

"Yes," Grams croaked "Is she alright?"

"The doctors are with her now, they'll know more after they run some tests," she said

"I'm on my way," Grams hung up the phone and shouted up to Piper, Prue and Paige

"Grams what's wrong?" Piper asked coming downstairs followed closely by Prue

"Phoebe collapsed, we have to go to the hospital," Grams said quickly throwing them their jackets

Paige groaned coming down the stairs "What's going on?"

"No time to explain just get in the car," Grams practically pushed her out the door

Cole was sitting anxiously waiting for news on Phoebe in the waiting room when a doctor came over to him

"Did you come with Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked kindly

Cole nodded "Is she okay?"

"She is in a bad way," he explained softly not wanting to go into detail with a young boy

"But she will get better?" Cole asked his voice full of hope

"We're not sure yet," the doctor admitted

"Can I see her?" Cole asked

"Sure but she probably won't be able to hear you," the doctor said

"Thanks," Cole got up and went into Phoebe's room

He was shocked to see all the machines and tubes surrounding her

It made it all seem so scary

He sat in the seat beside her bed

"Phoebe, I know you probably can't hear me but I just want to say I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should of stopped you drinking do much, why didn't I, I'm so stupid," Cole could have kicked himself for letting this happen

"Phoebe we haven't known each other for that long but I feel like I've known you my whole life, you're a really special person and you shouldn't waste your life hanging around with losers like me,"

Cole sighed

"If truth be told I don't want to live like this but it's hard to change when it's something you've done for so long,"

Cole looked at Phoebe and felt a sudden burst of confidence

"I can change, you know what I will change for you, I promise I'll give it all up if your alright, no more drugs or anything, if you just hold in there and be okay, I promise," Cole lightly kissed Phoebe's forehead

He stood up and noticed Grams and Phoebe's sisters enter the hospital

He didn't want them to see him there

He left the room taking one last look at Phoebe

Grams and the sisters ran up to the reception desk

"Please my granddaughter Phoebe Halliwell is here," Grams said urgently to the receptionist

"Yes, if you could just take a seat and a doctor will be with you soon," the receptionist said politely

"Thank you," Grams said and took a seat

It wasn't long before a doctor came to see them

"Miss Halliwell, I presume," Doctor Williamson asked

"Yes, is Phoebe alright?" Grams asked quickly

Doctor Williamson sighed "Phoebe's liver has been badly damaged,"

"Her liver, why?" Grams asked confused unaware of Phoebe's drinking problems

"She has consumed a lot of alcohol into her body for a fourteen year old,"

"Phoebe doesn't drink," Grams said

She looked at her other granddaughters who looked away guiltily

"She does doesn't she?" Grams said reading their expressions

They all nodded

"Is that what she was doing while skipping school?" Grams asked already knowing the answer

They all nodded again

"So you all knew about this and never thought to tell me," Grams said suddenly angry

"Grams I…" Piper began

"I don't want an explanation, my granddaughter is in there dying and you're telling me that I could have prevented it, if only you told me," Grams said almost in tears

"She's dying?" Piper asked picking up on what Grams had said

Grams turned to the doctor

"She's in a critical condition, she's stable just now but as I said before her liver is badly damaged," Dr. Williamson explained

"Will she be alright though?" Grams asked her voice cracking dreading the answer

"She can still pull through but there is a good chance she won't though, I'm so sorry,"

Grams let the full impact of what the doctor was telling her sink in but she didn't want to believe it "This can't be happening," she cried

Piper, Prue and Paige sat in shock trying to let the news that their sister was dying sink in

"Can we see her?" Grams asked through sobs

"One at a time," Dr. Williamson answered

Grams got up immediately

She found Phoebe lying lifelessly in bed with lots of tubes all over her

"Oh God Phoebe what have you done?" Grams cried "What drove you to this, were you so unhappy at home, how could I have possibly not noticed you doing this," Grams stroked Phoebe's cheek

"I wish you would have told me and we could have talked and got you some professional help then this wouldn't be happening," Grams choked

"Please be alright and I promise l will look after you so much better, you four are all I've got left and I can't bear the thought of losing one of you,"

Grams kissed Phoebe's cheek and stood up

"Please," she whispered leaving the room

Piper got up and hugged Grams as she walked out

Grams smiled gratefully

"Prue do you want to go in next?" Grams sniffed

Prue nodded and got up

She entered Phoebe's room and sat down

"Oh God I can't believe this is happening, I mean I knew you drank and everything but I never ever thought something like this would happen," Prue rambled

She sighed " I know we never saw eye to eye and this is probably the first civilised conversation we've had in a long time which isn't saying much as one of us can't talk but it's how it's been for years I'm horrible to you and your horrible to me… I wish it wasn't like that though,"

Prue sighed again " I've been such a bad big sister, I should have been looking out for you then this mightn't have happened. Please wake up Phoebe, you're my sister and I don't know anything about you, your favourite colour, TV program or anything but I promise to make it up to you, Piper and Paige too. I promise I'll be a much better big sister… I know I haven't said this since we were young but … I love you, all of you, please wake up and give me the chance to prove it,"

She softly brushed Phoebe's cheek and let her tears flow down her face

"I love you, please get better,"

Piper was in the toilet when Prue came out so Paige went in

She sat beside Phoebe in silence

"I don't really know what to say, imagine_ me_ lost for words, we never really spoke at the best of times and now…

Tears began to fall from Paige's eyes

"Look you made me cry, Paige Halliwell crying how often do you see that," Paige tried to giggle to lighten the mood but it didn't work

She sighed "Phoebe please be okay after mum…you know I just couldn't handle losing you too. You don't realise what you've got until you lose it. I took having mum for granted and then when she was gone I realised how much I loved her and needed her. When she died everything changed, we all handled her death differently and we all separated, started taking everything out on each other, fighting all the time. I always pretend I don't need you guys, that I'm fine without you but the truth is I miss you all a lot. Phoebe we all deserve second chances to make thing right please be okay so we can have that chance," Paige's face was streaked in tears

She didn't care if anybody saw her crying though; all she cared about was Phoebe being okay

Piper knew it was her turn, she got up and gave a small smile to Paige, which surprisingly she returned

Piper stared at Phoebe's lifeless body

"Oh Phoebe this is all my fault I practically told you I didn't care if you died but I didn't mean it I was just so annoyed and …I… Just please get better, don't let that be the last thing I say to you please," Piper held Phoebe's hand

"When I said you were all the worst sisters I didn't mean it, you all have bad points but the point is you're _my_ sisters and I love you all and need you all. I can't lose another person I love again, I just cant, please you have just got to be okay,"

As she said the last words tears poured down her face

She stroked Phoebe's forehead gently before leaving

She joined Grams, Prue and Paige in the waiting room

They all sat in silence praying the same thing

"Please let Phoebe be alright,"

* * *

I know a boring chapter but I needed to show how all the sisters felt

Anyway will Phoebe be all right?

Review and I'll update soon!


	13. Wishes do come true

Thanks for the reviews

Who will change the world- I'm still updating there's a long way to go yet before this story is over!

Rangers1036- Prue will tell Grams soon I promise

Nicole812us- I know you want Phoebe to be with Jason but I always liked Cole better than him, sorry!

Cheryl- Glad you liked it

Prue and Andy- I know Grams was sad, I wanted to show she had a heart because most of the time she is made out to be horrible

Piperleohappy- read this chapter to see if Phoebe dies!

Anyway onto the chapter

* * *

Chapter 13

Wishes do come true

They had been in the hospital for two long hours with no change in Phoebe's condition at all but nobody was giving up hope

It was now eleven and everyone was tired and restless especially Paige

"I'm going to go…" Paige trailed off but nobody even acknowledged the fact that she had spoke so she just walked off

She couldn't sit there in that silence any longer

She found a vending machine in the reception area and got herself a drink

She slouched down on one of the plastic seats and gulped it back

After a few gulps she looked up and noticed a familiar face

"Glen," she practically choked on her juice as he made his way over to her

"Hi, he gave her a weak smile

"What are you doing here?" she asked not hiding her shock at all

"I heard about Phoebe and forced my mum to take me here," he explained

"Why?" she asked confused

"I know you don't get on with your sisters and your Grams is mad at you right now so I thought you could do with someone to talk to," he said

"I'm not talking to you either, remember," she said

"I wish we were talking," he sighed

"I do too," Paige admitted smiling

He held out his arms offering her a hug, which she didn't refuse

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked

"Am I?" she asked

"Yes," he smiled

"So are you," she said

"Great," Glen hugged her again

"So I still can't believe your mum dropped you off here at eleven," Paige said disbelieving

"Well she was reluctant but I told her that I needed to make sure you were okay," he looked at her suddenly serious "How is Phoebe?"

"She's not good," Paige choked "She could die," as she said the last words her voice cracked and tears built up in her eyes

Glen could tell she was really upset, Paige hadn't cried since she was about six years old "Hey Phoebe is going to be fine, she's a fighter," Glen reassured her

"You promise," she asked as if she was a five year old asking for a new toy

"I wish I could," Glen said softly pulling her towards him again

He hugged her hard and Paige was truly glad they were friends again

"Andy?" Prue said surprised to see him

"I came as soon a s I heard," he said "How is she?"

Andy sat down beside Prue on the couch and she nestled into him before answering

"She's not good, the doctors say she might not make it," she said quietly

Andy watched as her tears fell onto his jumper 

He rubbed her back gently "shh, it's going to be okay, she's going to be okay,"

"Thanks Andy, for coming," Grams said kindly

Andy smiled at her before turning his attention back to Prue

"Does anybody else want a drink?" Piper asked standing up

Everybody shook his or her heads

Truth was Piper wasn't thirsty herself, she just needed fresh air

Once outside she decided to call Leo

"Hi," she said when he picked up "Hope I didn't wake you,"

"You did but it's worth waking up to hear your beautiful voice," Leo said yawning

Piper blushed "I just wanted to talk,"

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Why would you think that?" she asked

"Since when do you call at half eleven to talk," he said

Piper sighed "Actually there is something wrong, very wrong,"

"What is it are you alright?" Leo asked worried

"I'm fine, I can't say the same for Phoebe though," Piper said her voice cracking

"What happened?" Leo sekd

"She collapsed and now she's in hospital…

"Piper come quick!" Prue shouted to her

"What's wrong?" Piper asked

"It's Phoebe…" Prue began

"Leo I have to go," Piper hung up the phone and followed Prue inside

"What's happening?" Piper asked breathlessly when they reached the waiting room again, except everyone was waiting outside Phoebe's room and there was a lot of doctors inside

Bleeping alarms were ringing and Piper's heart was thumping

Then everything calmed down and the doctors left the room with grave faces

Dr Williamson approached them

"Phoebe has fallen into a coma," he said solemnly

They all looked at him with hopeful faces

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to save her, if she doesn't pull through on her own then…. I'm so sorry," he turned away

Everyone's world came crashing down with those words

"This can't be happening, it can't," Grams mumbled

Glen held Paige close and Andy did the same with Prue

Piper wished Leo were here

Just as she thought that she saw him appear

"Leo," she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"When you hung up like that I got worried so my mum dropped me off," Leo explained

Leo didn't' have to ask if it was bad news he just had to look at everyone's faces

He held Piper close too

Two hours later and everyone was sat in the waiting room again

It had been the longest two hours they had ever experienced

There was not much talk

A few times one of the boys would speak but soon realised the girls didn't want to and gave up

Dr Williamson entered the room a while later

His face was emotionless so they couldn't tell if it was bad or good news

His face suddenly broke into a smile

"Good news Phoebe has woken up and is looking much better," he said happily

"Oh thank God," everyone sighed with relief

"Can we see her?" Grams asked

"Of course but no more than about three at a time, we don't want to crowd her," he said

Piper, Prue and Paige immediately stood up at once

"Girls are you sure that's a good idea, I don't want you all arguing in there," Grams said doubtfully

"Grams I promise we won't," Prue assured her

Grams nodded in approval and they all left excitedly

"Hi," they greeted walking into Phoebe's room

"Hi," she replied, her voice was slightly hoarse

"You scared us," Piper said

"How are you feeling?" Prue asked

"Tired," Phoebe sighed "But apart from that fine,"

Her three sisters looked up at each other and smiled

"Since when do you guys smile at each other," Phoebe asked surprised at her sisters kind behaviour towards each other and herself

"I guess you nearly dying put everything in perspective for me, I don't know what I'd do if one of you died especially since I don't know much about you all," Paige answered

"Me neither, I know I act like I'm embarrassed by you all most of the time and I'm horrible to you. Well I'm really sorry and I promised if you were alright Phoebe that I would make it up to all of you, be a better big sister and it's a promise I intend to keep," Prue said

"Phoebe what I said before…" Piper began

"It's okay Piper we've all said horrible things to each other… a lot," Phoebe said

"But I was so horrible," Piper said guiltily

"Forget it, I already have," Phoebe said "Oh and speaking of horrible things, Prue I'm so sorry for saying all those horrible things to you about you being pregnant, I didn't mean it, well I did at the time but not now,"

"Hold on, Prue you're pregnant," Paige said shocked

"Yes," Prue admitted

"How long have you known?" Paige asked

"Over 2 months," Prue said

"Woah, I didn't know that," Piper said shocked that Prue had kept it a secret that long

"Does Grams know?" Paige asked

"No, I was planning on telling her tonight but then Piper found out then Phoebe then all this happened," Prue explained

"So you're definitely keeping the baby?" Piper asked

"Yes," Prue said

"Oooh we're going to be aunts," Paige squealed

"Yeah you are and we're also going to be sisters again," Prue said happily

"Yeah," they all said together

Then they did something Piper never thought she'd see happen again

They hugged

And it felt right

They were sisters again

"Wishes really do come true," Piper thought smiling

* * *

Phoebe is all right! I couldn't kill her

Prue tells Grams in the next chapter I promise

So please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	14. Telling Grams

**Alyssa Halliwell-** Thanks for the review. I love your story Teen Charmed

**Prue and Andy**- Thanks for the review and Grams does find out in this chapter

**Nicole812us**- Thanks for the review

**Who-will-change-the-world**- I think you have the wrong story, Sam hasn't been mentioned in this at all, maybe you should read it from the start

Onto the chapter

* * *

Chapter 14

Telling Grams

"Come on girls, I'm really glad you're all getting along but Phoebe needs her rest and so do we we're all exhausted," Grams said trying to get Prue, Piper and Paige to go home with her "You can come back tomorrow,"

"Okay Grams just coming," Prue said "Bye Pheebs we'll come by first thing in the morning,"

"See you tomorrow," Paige said

"Get some rest, bye," Piper said

"I will see you all tomorrow," Phoebe smiled

"Boys do you need a lift home?" Grams asked "Oh wait I won't have enough room,"

"I have my car, I can take Prue home then you'll have enough room," Andy offered

"Okay thanks Andy," Grams said

"So I take it you didn't tell your Grams," Andy said

"How did you know?" Prue asked

"Well she's still being civil to me for one thing," Andy smiled

"I was going to but Piper accidentally found out then Phoebe did and then she let it slip to Paige," Prue said "Don't worry they won't tell Grams,"

"Are you sure, you know what they're like," Andy raised his eyebrows

"Earlier on tonight if you asked me that, I wouldn't be so sure but now we have all come to an understanding with each other," Prue explained

"Right…so when were you planning on telling her?" Andy asked

"Why are you in such a rush to tell her?" Prue asked

"I'm nor it's just I hate keeping this a secret, what if she finds out on her own then we will be in much bigger trouble," Andy explained

"I never really thought about that… I'll tell her when I get home," Prue promised

"Are you sure, I mean she has been through an awful lot tonight then to hear that you're pregnant," Andy said unsure

"It's the perfect time, she is really happy because Phoebe is okay, so she'll be in a good mood," Prue explained

"If you're sure," Andy said

"I am," Prue said

They pulled up outside the manor and there were no lights on so Prue assumed Grams hadn't got back yet

"Bye Andy thanks for coming tonight, it really meant a lot," Prue kissed him

"No problem, I'm just glad Phoebe is okay, bye," Andy said

"Me too, love you," she got out the car

Grams had just pulled up outside Glen's house and Leo's was two doors down

Piper walked Leo to his door and Paige to Glen's

"Thanks for coming tonight, it really meant a lot to me," Piper said gratefully

"It was no problem, you know I would do anything for you Piper…I love you," Leo said gazing into her hazel brown eyes

Piper was taken aback

She hadn't expected that a all

They had only been dating for just over two months

Yet Leo was so sweet and she cared about him a lot

"I love you too," she said

The words came out almost automatically and it felt right

She knew she really did love him

Leo face broke out into a huge grin

He kissed her softly and quickly knowing Grams was probably watching from the car

"I really appreciate you coming tonight," Paige said sincerely

"It's okay, I wanted to be there for you, I really care about you and I want us to be friends again and for keeps this time," Glen said

"Me too," Paige agreed

"Great," he hugged her

"Girls hurry up," Grams shouted

Paige and Piper skipped down the steps happily and into the car, grins plastered on their faces

Cole watched as Grams and everyone drove off and then entered the hospital to see if Phoebe was okay

"Excuse me but I was wondering if Phoebe Halliwell was any better?" Cole asked Dr Williamson

"Oh yes she's awake, wait you're the boy that took her in aren't you," Dr Williamson said

Cole nodded

"Well I really shouldn't let you in but since you're the one that practically saved her life then you can go in and see her," he said

"I don't know if I…," Cole started

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," Dr Williamson said

"Em okay," Cole said

He went into her room and sat beside her bed

He looked at her

She was asleep, she looked so peaceful

There were less tubes and machines bleeping now

She stirred and turned to face him, her eyes opened slowly

"Hi, " Cole said softly

"Cole?" Phoebe asked surprised

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked

"Better," she said sitting up a little

"I'm really sorry," Cole apologised

"It's not your fault," Phoebe said

"I should never have let you drink that much," Cole sighed You tried to stop me but I didn't listen," Phoebe said 

Dr Williamson came into the room

"Miss Halliwell how are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay," she replied

"You're a lucky girl that this boy was a quick thinker and strong," Dr Williamson said looking at Cole

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"It doesn't matter," Cole said

"Yes it does, this young man saved your life by bringing you in or you could have died," Dr Williamson explained

"Oh my God," Phoebe turned to look at Cole

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr Williamson left the room

"It was nothing," Cole shrugged

"Are you crazy, you saved my life, you could have left me but you never," Phoebe said

"I care a lot about you Phoebe," Cole said simply

"Thanks Cole," Phoebe said quietly "You're the sweetest friend I've ever had,"

Cole smiled and suddenly remembered his promise

"I promised if you were okay that I would give up drinking, smoking and drugs and I know that it will be hard but I'm willing to do it and I hope you'll do it with me," Cole said

"Of course I will, I don't want to end up like this again," Phoebe shuddered at the thought

"We will get through it together," Cole smiled taking Phoebe's hands in his

Phoebe smiled confidently

Prue was in the kitchen waiting for Grams to come home

She had bitten her lovely manicured nails and could feel the butterflies in her stomach

"Grams I have something to tell you but don't' freak out okay," Prue rehearsed what she was going to say

"Okay,"

Prue jumped out her skin and screamed

She turned round to see Grams standing behind her

"I won't freak out so what did you want to tell me?" Grams asked

"Em…I…I want to go to a party with Andy on Saturday," Prue lied

"Okay you can but why would that freak me out?" Grams asked

"Well… there's going to be drink," Prue lied again

"Okay now that freaks me out but somehow I get the feeling that's not what you were going to say," Grams said suspiciously

Prue took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant," Prue whispered

"What?" Grams asked not hearing her

"I'm pregnant," Prue repeated louder

But instead of freaking Grams just started laughing

"Did Phoebe, no Paige put you up to this?" Grams asked

Prue slowly shook her head

"Well it's a good one, I needed a laugh after tonight," Grams said

"Grams I'm serious I really am pregnant," Prue said

Grams stopped laughing "Don't be silly there must be some king of mistake,"

"Look," Prue lifted her top and showed Grams her slowly expanding stomach

Grams look like she was going to faint, she slumped down into a seat

"See," Prue, said exasperated putting her top back down

"Oh I see alright, I am a failure at being a grandmother, I mean your mother left you in my care and Phoebe has just nearly died, Paige is in detention everyday and now you're… pregnant," Grams sighed

"Oh Grams you're not a terrible grandmother we're just terrible granddaughters, it's not your fault we're like this though, infect we all count ourselves lucky we have you, I mean mum died, dad left but you're still here for us, so don't you ever say you're a failure again, okay," Prue said hugging Grams

"Thanks sweetie," Grams stroked Prue's hair as she hugged her

Then she let go of her and looked sternly at her "but if you think that little speech is going to get you of the hook you're very wrong, we have a lot to talk about,"

"I know," Prue said

"So it's Andy's I presume?" Grams asked

Prue sighed and got up and filled the kettle knowing it was going to be a long night explaining everything to Grams.

* * *

So Grams finally knows but how long will it be before the whole school finds out? 

Review and I'll update soon!


	15. Our Lips Are Sealed

Wow 8 reviews for one chapter!

Lillynilly- Glad you liked it and thanks for the review 

Seagull- Paige found out in chapter 13, thanks for the review

Nicole812us- Glad you liked Grams reaction and thanks for the review

AlyssaHalliwell- Thanks for the review, glad you liked Andy's line

Also thanks to Who-will-change-the-world, Prue and Andy, Rangers1036 and Charmed-greek

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 15

Our Lips Are Sealed

"Prue could you please pass the butter?" Paige asked politely

"Certainly Paige, here you go," Prue handed her the butter

"Thank you very much Prue," Paige said

"You're very welcome," Prue said

"Okay guys I know we're being nice to each other and everything but I think you're taking it too far," Piper interrupted them

"Okay maybe just a little but it's just so nice talking to you guys again without Grams having to referee us," Paige grinned

"Yeah I know, I mean we haven't talked properly for ages…so what's going on with you guys?" Prue asked

"This could take a while," Paige said

"Well obviously don't tell everything but I wouldn't mind Piper telling us about Leo," Prue said smiling at Piper

"Yeah I wouldn't mind hearing about him either, is it serious?" Paige asked

Piper grinned "He told me he loved me last night,"

"Wow, that's great," Prue shrieked and hugged Piper

"What's great?" Grams asked coming into the kitchen

"Nothing," Piper said quickly

"Right then, the hospital called," she said filling up the kettle

"What happened is Phoebe alright?" they all immediately asked

Grams smiled at their apprehensive faces "She's fine, actually they are letting her home tonight,"

"That's great news," Piper said happily

Paige and Prue nodded in agreement

"I know, well anyway Prue I made an appointment for you to get a check up so you can come with me to pick Phoebe up," Grams said to Prue

"Sure," Prue answered, she still wasn't sure how Grams was taking the news

Their conversation the night before had gone pretty well

Once the shock wore off Grams took it quite well Prue thought

She had got a little angry at the fact the Prue had hidden it for so long and that her sisters had known first but she had got over it quite quickly.

Prue was sure when she hugged her before going to bed that she saw a glint of happiness in Grams eyes, after all this was her great grandchild

"Okay so why don't we give Phoebe's room a tidy, I mean it would be pretty depressing coming home to that mess," Piper suggested

"Good idea, Piper," Paige said

Grams looked at her and raised her eyebrows

"What?" Paige asked

"Well it's hard enough getting you to tidy your own room usually let alone offering to do someone else's," Grams explained

"People change," was all Paige said in response

Grams smiled at her "Well I'd better get to work…wait shouldn't you girls be at school"

"No, it's a long weekend, remember, we get today off and Saturday, Sunday and Monday off," Piper explained

"It's alright for some," Grams muttered before saying goodbye and leaving

"So Prue do you want to get dressed first?" Paige asked looking at Prue's clothes

"I am dressed," Prue said

"Oh…right then well….

"I know it's a little different from my usual outfits but I want to hide the fact that I'm pregnant, I don't want everyone to know," Prue explained

"Why not?" Paige asked

"Can you imagine if everyone knew, it would be all over school, Prue Halliwell is pregnant, I mean I have a reputation to keep and not as some slut who got knocked up," Prue said

"No one will think that, everyone looks up to you in school," Piper said "And you can't hide it forever,"

"I know," Prue sighed "But I can for a while yet, okay so not a word to anyone," Prue said very serious

"Our lips are sealed," Paige said pretending to zip her mouth closed

"Okay now lets get started on that pigsty," Piper said

"Wait a minute you said we were cleaning Phoebe's room, I refuse to get in some smelly pigsty," Paige said

Prue and Piper looked at each other and laughed before mounting the stairs

"What?" Paige asked

Nobody answered her "I hate being the youngest sometimes," she muttered before following them both upstairs

"Come on Prue hurry up," Grams called upstairs that night

"Coming," Prue shouted downstairs then she turned to Piper and Paige "Are you sure I don't look pregnant in this?"

She looked at herself in her jeans and a black top

"No you look fine, now go," they told her for the tenth time

"Okay, I'm gone," she smiled at them leaving the room

"Bye," they both called after her

"Okay now that she's gone I was thinking that since we're all sisters again, we can borrow each others stuff, right?" Paige looked to Piper for her approval

"Paige are you suggesting we go through Prue's things?" Piper asked

"Maybe," Paige said slyly

"That's a great idea, I love that little denim plaited skirt she has and let's face it she won't be wearing it for a while now," Piper said "But wait we shouldn't not without asking her first,"

"Piper, borrowing and never returning stuff is what sister's do best," Paige grinned already opening Prue's wardrobe

"Okay Miss Halliwell you're baby is fine and so are you," the doctor said

"That's good to know," Prue said happily hopping down from the bed she was sitting on

"How far a long is she?" Grams asked

"17 weeks," the doctor said checking his notes

Grams looked a little shocked but thanked the doctor

He smiled and left the room

Prue came out form behind the curtain where she was changing out of the gown she had to wear

Once they were in the reception area Prue told Grams she was just off to the toilet

"Penny, hi," someone called

"Oh hi Gail, how are you?" Grams turned to see her good friend coming towards her

"I'm fine, just getting a check up, and you?" Gail said

"Oh I'm actually here to pick up Phoebe, she collapsed but she's fine now," Grams said

"Oh thank goodness for that and is everything alright with your other granddaughters haven't seen them all for a while," Gail asked

"Oh yes they're fine," Grams started to lower her voice "Actually Prue is pregnant,"

"Prue's Pregnant!" Gail shouted surprised

"Shh!" Grams said

"Sorry," Gail apologised

"Grams I'm ready," Prue came over to them "Oh hi Aunt Gail,"

"Hi Prue dear," Gail said

"Prue why don't you go and see Phoebe and I'll be up in a minute," Grams said

Prue said bye to Gail and walked off

"You didn't have to say it so loud," Grams said annoyed

"I'm sorry but I was shocked," Gail said

"It's okay, no one seems to have heard," Grams said thankfully

That's what she thought

Just behind them stood a blonde haired girl who had heard them very clearly

"Lindsay we are ready to go now," someone called

Lindsay left the hospital a huge grin plastered across her face

She had just found a way to get Prue Halliwell back

* * *

Oh no what's Lindsay going to do?

Review and I'll update soon!


	16. Popular Prue Pregnant!

AlyssaHalliwell – Thanks! I liked that line too! Oh and by the way you have to update your story Teen Charmed!

Who-will-change-the-world – Thanks!

Jade Almasy – Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Prue and Andy – Thanks! You'll see what Lindsay does in this chapter

Charmed greek – Thanks! Lindsay won't get what she wants… at least for a while yet. That's all I'm going to say!

Lillynilly – Thanks! Glad you liked it

Nicole812us – Thanks! Don't worry Prue won't be too self centered for long

Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Popular Prue Pregnant!

It was Tuesday morning, the first morning back at school since Phoebe had collapsed

The sister's had spent the whole weekend sleeping over in each other's room and talking into the early hours of the morning

Prue didn't have to worry about not knowing anything about her sister's now

They had agreed to have a sisterly weekend and not see any of their friends or boyfriends, well Andy was away with his parents anyway so Prue wouldn't have been able to see him anyway

Piper felt bad about not seeing Leo after they had just said they loved each other but she had waited so long for her and her sisters to get along and she knew Leo would understand

On the other hand Paige and Phoebe were quite happy not to see their friends although Paige wouldn't have minded seeing Glen and Phoebe was the same with Cole

Prue woke up in a good mood for a change, for the first time in months she didn't feel nauseous

She yawned and stretched and climbed out of bed and went through to the bathroom

All the sister's bedroom doors opened at the same time and they all raced out but abruptly stopped at the bathroom door and looked awkwardly at each other

"Em Paige you're always last why don't you go in first today," Prue said kindly

"No, no you can it's fine," Paige replied 

"No Paige you're _always _last you go in first today," Piper agreed with Prue

"Piper I know how much you hate being late so you should go in first," Paige said to Piper

"No, no Pheebs you should after all you just came out of hospital," Piper said turning to Phoebe

"Actually I think it should be Prue after all she is pregnant," Phoebe said

"I'll go first," Grams said barging past them "Honestly you can't win with you girls, when it comes to who goes in the bathroom first"

They all looked at each other and laughed

A while later all the sisters came downstairs ready

"Okay who are all of you and what have you done with my granddaughter's?" Grams asked looking at them

Prue was wearing jeans and a loose fitting pink top

Paige was wearing a denim skirt and a blue strap top. No black at all

Phoebe was wearing half-cut jeans and a white top

Piper was wearing mostly Prue's clothes. Prue had come home from the hospital and found her wardrobe a mess and immediately knew someone had been in it but she didn't get mad, infact she gave more clothes to Piper, temporarily while she was pregnant. All the clothes were a bit big for Paige so she wasn't very happy

"Grams," Prue rolled her eyes

"Okay, it's just you all look different, good different," Grams said

"Well I don't look good," Prue moaned

"Nonsense you look fine," Grams said

Prue pulled at her top

"Stop it Prue we're telling you it looks fine, no one will guess you're pregnant," Piper said

"Yeah, just that you've been eating a bit too much junk food lately," Phoebe joked

Piper elbowed her, Prue glared at her and Paige stifled a giggle

"Okay girls, do you need a lift to school?" Grams asked

"No its okay Andy's picking me up and I'd love to take my three sisters aswell," Prue said before anyone else could answer

"You mean show up at school with us, willingly," Piper said surprised

"Of course, why are you so shocked," Prue replied opening the door

The others looked at each other surprised but happy and followed Prue out the door

The drive to school wasn't like the last time

It was full of laughter and talking

They pulled up into the school car park and everybody got out

A group of Prue and Andy's popular friends were huddled close to the car

Prue looked at her sisters and hesitated

She turned away from them and walked over to her friends with Andy

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked away slightly disappointed

Prue glanced back at them and suddenly felt really bad

"Bye, I'll see you guys later okay," she called her sisters

They all looked up at her and smiled "Bye,"

Prue smile at them and continued over to her friends

"Prue why were you talking to those losers," Hilary a cheerleader asked disgusted

"For your information they aren't losers they are my sisters," Prue said angrily

"Whatever," Hilary muttered

The bell rang

"I'll see you all at lunch," Prue said as her and Andy walked off into school

"Yeah, bye Prue, Andy," they group called

"That was really nice of you to stand up for your sisters like that," Andy said to Prue as they went through the school doors

Prue smiled at him

They walked up the corridor

"Do you get the feeling everyone is staring at us?" Prue asked feeling very paranoid

"Actually I think they're staring at you," Andy replied looking around him

"What?" then she caught sight of one of the notice boards "Oh my God,"

She ripped a poster of the wall and shoved it into Andy's hand

His eyes grew slightly wide as her looked at it

"Popular Prue Pregnant!" it read and had a picture of Prue on it

"Oh my God," Prue whispered, she looked around and saw posters everywhere on lockers, classroom doors, notice board and bare walls

"I think I'm going to pass out," mumbled

"That's her," a girl said not trying to keep her voice down at all

"Who?" the boy with her asked

"The one that's pregnant," the girl said to him

"Oh you mean Prue Halliwell," the boy answered

"Prue calm down," Andy said to her

"Calm down, you want me to calm down when there is posters all over the school saying that I'm pregnant, well of course you're calm no one knows if you have anything to do with it or not," Prue said

"Or not, look," Andy pointed to another poster

"And the baby's dad well it's probably Andy Trudeau, Prue's long term boyfriend or maybe it's not and she is an even bigger slut that we all thought,"

"Oh my God I can't show my face in school ever again, I'm going home right now and don't try and stop me," Prue said walking away

"Prue don't be stupid…

"I think I crossed that line when I got pregnant in the first place," Prue interrupted him

"Look all I'm saying is who cares what other people think," Andy said

"I do… no you're right it doesn't matter," Prue said more confident

"That's the spirit, now lets go to class and show everyone we don't care what they have to say," Andy lead her down the corridor to their classroom

There were even more posters stuck on the walls with even more horrible things written on them

"Who am I kidding, I can't do this, this is the worst day of my life," Prue said turning away again

"Prue come on no one will say anything they're our friends in there," Andy encouraged her

"Okay," Prue sighed "But if anyone even…

"Okay I get it, now come on we're late," Andy ushered her into the classroom

"Prue, Prue why didn't you tell us?" Kayleigh and Chloe demanded as Prue walked in the door

"I…I…

"Hi Prue," Lindsay smirked at her

Prue immediately knew it had to be Lindsay that stuck the posters everywhere but how did she find out?

"Class come on take your seats," Mrs Harpy their teacher said coming into the classroom "Oh Prue might I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Great," Prue thought as she mad her way to the front of the room

"Yes Miss," Prue said politely

"Now I know you must be upset seeing these horrible posters all over the school spreading nasty rumours but I assure you we will find the culprit…

"It's true," Prue mumbled

"What?" Mrs. Harpy asked

"In fact," Prue said as she made her way to the front of the class "I am pregnant. There I said it and you can all say what you like about it but I don't care. So the person who made all these posters wasted their time if they hoped that they were going to get to me because they didn't," she glared at Lindsay but nobody seemed to notice

"Who's the dad?" someone asked

"Em," Prue hesitated

"I'm the dad," Andy got up and stood beside Prue

Prue smiled at him "and we're very happy," she added

The class congratulated them and clapped

Lindsay grin had slowly disappeared throughout the speech until it was now a very big scowl

"Oh my God, look," Paige picked up a poster

"Prue's going to be in a right state," Piper said sadly

"I know, who would do this?" Phoebe asked angrily

"I hope she's okay, well here's my class I'll see you guys after school," Paige said

"Bye," Piper and Phoebe said as they walked of to their classrooms

"Hi Paige," Glen called to her as she walked in the classroom "I take it you've seen the posters,"

"Kinda hard to miss," Paige replied "And yes before you ask it's true."

"Oh wow that's….

"Can we maybe not talk about it, it's quite a big topic at home," Paige said

"Sure, well you know…." Glen stopped talking and looked at Paige properly for the first time that day

"What?" Paige asked, "You're looking at me like I'm the one that's pregnant,"

"No, it's just you look really nice today," Glen said making Paige blush slightly

"Em thanks," Paige said

"Em so do you want to come over tonight, we could watch a movie or something," Glen asked

"Jessica's not going to be there is she?" Paige asked

"No, just us, we can catch up on old times," Glen said

"Sounds great," Paige said

Mrs. Clarke walked in and Paige sat beside Glen and barely even smiled at Becca, Clare, Scott or Ryan the whole lesson

Phoebe walked into her classroom and was surprised to see Cole sitting there

"Cole," Phoebe said as she walked over and sat beside him "What are you doing here,"

"Hi, I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it," Cole said

Phoebe smiled

"So how are you I tried calling you but there was no answer," Cole asked

"Oh yeah sorry but my sisters and I promised to hang out together this weekend no calls or anything," Phoebe explained "Oh and yeah I'm fine,"

Jason walked into the classroom and saw Phoebe talking to the guy she kissed and glared at her but she didn't notice she was too bust talking to Cole

Piper took her usual seat in the classroom and waited for Leo to come in

"Hey Piper, I've been trying to get you all weekend," he said when he came in

"Sorry but I had this thing with my sisters," Piper explained

"It's okay actually I spent time with Cole this weekend," Leo said

"Cole as in the stepbrother you don't get along with?" Piper asked

"Yeah but he's changed, I actually had fun, he's a good guy, I think he's making a fresh start," Leo explained

"Well that's great, hopefully that's what Phoebe is going to do to," Piper said

"How is she?" Leo asked

"She's fine now," Piper said happily

"Good so does that mean I can take you out tonight?" Leo asked

"Sure, that sounds great," Piper said

"I'll come round by your house about sixish," Leo said

"Great," Piper said and she turned to open her textbook

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update but hopefully I'll be quickernext time

The more reviews I get the faster I'll update though!


	17. Dates and Discussions

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 17

Dates and Discussions

The sisters had all arrived home from school and were up in Prue's room as it was the biggest

"So Prue I heard about your little speech in class today," Paige said

"You did, who from?" Prue asked

"Everybody probably heard about it, you are like the most popular girl in school," Paige answered as if it was obvious

"Shut up," Prue said modestly

"What you are," Paige said

"Anyway Prue I think it was very brave of you to do that," Piper said

"Thanks," Prue said "I'm glad I did it too, at least now I don't have to worry about people finding out and nobody said anything nasty they were all pretty nice,"

"Except the person that put out the posters, any idea who did it?" Phoebe asked

"Oh I know who did it alright but I can't proof it," Prue said

"Who?" Paige asked

"Lindsay Taylor," Prue said the name with great disgust

"As in Missy Taylor's older sister," Piper said

"As in Jessica Taylor's older sister," Paige said

"Yeah, the Taylor sisters I swear they 're out to get us Halliwell sisters," Prue said

"It's obvious we'll win in the end," Paige said

"How do you think that?" Piper asked

"Well good always beats evil," Paige answered simply

They all looked at her strangely and started laughing

At 6.00 the doorbell rang

"It's for me," Piper said running down the stairs

"No, it'll be for me," Prue said following close behind Piper

"You're both wrong, it's for Paige," Grams said beating both of them to the door

"Glen, hi," Paige pushed past Piper and Prue to the door

"Hi," he said

There was an awkward silence as Piper, Prue and Grams watched them

Paige glared at them "Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"Oh right, yes," Grams smiled at them both before leaving

Piper and Prue winked at her and went back upstairs giggling

Paige rolled her eyes "Ignore them, I do,"

Glen smiled

"So I thought I was coming to yours," Paige said

"Oh yeah well my sister has her friends over and they're driving me nuts so I thought I'd come over and see you instead," Glen explained

"Okay then, well come in," Paige stepped aside and let Glen in

Paige had barely closed the door when it rang again

It was Leo this time

"Hi Piper," Leo said as she answered the door

"Hi," she smiled at him

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked

"No, why?" Piper asked

"Good because I'm taking you out," Leo said

"What?" Piper asked surprised

"Grab your coat," Leo told her

"Okay but where are we going?" Piper grabbed her coat off the rack

Leo took her hand and lead her out the door "You'll see," he smiled

Paige and Glen had spent the night reminiscing about old times

"We really did have a lot of fun back then," Glen said

"We did," Paige agreed

"Too bad we wasted a lot of time of having fun when we stopped speaking to each other," Glen sighed

"Well we can make up for that time now," Paige said

Glen suddenly turned quite serious "Paige, why did you change so much, I mean what happened to you?"

Paige thought a minute before she answered

"You were my best friend and after we fell out I didn't really have anybody but Becca and all them let me hang around with them….

"The school troublemakers," Glen interrupted

"Yeah and then I turned into the biggest troublemaker," Paige sighed

"Why?" Glen asked

"Well I started out doing just because they were and if I didn't then I couldn't hang around with them anymore but then…" she stopped

"Then what?" Glen asked carefully

"It seemed like everything in my life was going bad so why shouldn't I be bad too," Paige said

"I should never have left you, I should have been there for you," Glen said annoyed at himself

"Glen it's not your fault, all that matters is you're here now," Paige said hugging him

"Yeah and those days are all behind you, I mean you have me and your sisters back in your life, you don't need that lot," Glen said hugging her back

She pulled away from him "Wait I can't just blow them off,"

"Yes you can, they are not really your friends, they don't care about you," Glen said

"But…

"No buts Paige you keep hanging around with them and you'll keep getting into trouble and you don't want that do you?" Glen asked

"Of course not," Paige said quickly "Okay you're right I'll tell them on Monday I won't be hanging around with them anymore, but I'll warn you now they will not take it well,"

"Andy, hi" Prue answered the door

"Hi," Andy smiled

"Oh Andy, nice to see you," Grams greeted friendly coming to the door

"Hi Miss Halliwell," Andy greeted

"Oh please dear how many time do I have to tell you call me Penny, especially now since you're practically part of the family," Grams said

"Huh?" Andy said confused

"She knows about the baby," Prue explained

"Oh, right, well miss… I mean Penny I promise to take care of both….

"I know you will Andy, you're a good kid," Grams smiled at him before walking away

Andy was a little taken aback "What just happened here?"

"She took the news pretty well, sorry I didn't tell you that I told her but I completely forgot what with the day at school we had," Prue explained

"It's okay, I'm just glad she took it okay," Andy said

"Me too, oh and I had a doctor's appointment, the baby is fine and I'm four months along," Prue said happily

"That's great news," Andy kissed her

"Just think though in five months we're going to have a baby," Prue said as if it had just sunk in

"It's kind of scary," Andy said

"Kind of, it's terrifying," Prue said

"What are we going to do, we can't look after a baby and go to school still," Andy said

"I never thought about that, I've too bust thinking about being pregnant to even think about what to do when the baby comes," Prue said

"Well I'll have to leave school and get a job to support us," Andy said

"No Andy I can't let you do that, your dream is to go to SFD University and become an inspector, I can't take that away from you, I'll drop out of school," Prue said

"What about your dream to become a professional photographer," Andy said

"Well once the baby is older I can go to college and learn then," Prue said

"Okay then, what about when I'm at University, what are you going to do, I'll be away all the time?" Andy asked

"Well I'll look after the baby and we can visit you, SFD isn't that far away," Prue said

"You really have this all worked out, don't you," Andy said

"No but we still have five months to discuss it but one thing I do know for sure is that what ever happens it will all work out," Prue said confidently placing her hand on her stomach, Andy put his hand on top of hers

Phoebe walked into her bedroom and was surprised at who she found sitting on her bed

"Cole,"

Cole turned round to face her "Oh hi Phoebe, your Grams let me in,"

"Oh right then," Phoebe said

"Hope you don't mind me coming round," Cole said

"No not at all, actually I wanted to ask you what you thought of your first day at school," Phoebe smiled at him

"Well I actually enjoyed myself and I didn't miss the drugs or anything," Cole said proudly

"That's is brilliant," Phoebe said happily

"What about you," Cole asked

"I haven't craved anything at all," Phoebe said

"That's great too," Cole said

"Well for you and me anyway," Phoebe said

"What do you mean?" Cole asked

"Well what about Lee, TJ, Dean and Ally they are still out there smoking and drinking," Phoebe sighed

"Yeah I suppose I mean we can help each other but who is going to help them," Cole said sadly

Phoebe was silent for a moment "Me"

"What?" Cole asked

"I'm going to help them, deep down I know they are good guys they have just got a little side-tracked to what's really important but if I can make them see that there is something better out there then it might encourage them to stop," Phoebe explained

"That's really sweet of you and I think you will help them a lot I mean you're the reason I stopped," Cole said

"Thanks Cole," Phoebe said and they hugged

"Can I open my eyes now?" Piper asked as Leo lead her along

"Okay," Leo said as he let go off her

She opened her eyes and in front of her was a little table with a table cloth and a candle in the middle

"Leo it's beautiful but where are we?" she asked looking around her

Leo lead her to the edge and in front of them was a great view of the city "We are on top of an old building that doesn't get used anymore,"

"So you took the table and everything up here?" Piper asked

"Yeah, nobody else knows about this place, they think it's blocked," Leo explained

"You're so sweet," Piper smiled kissing him

"That's not all," Leo lifted the lid of the tray on the table to reveal two burgers and a portion of chips in Macdonalds wrapping

Leogrinned "I may be sweet but I'm not a very good cook,"

Piper giggled and sat down to eat

After all the food was gone Leo turned to Piper "You know the other night when I told you that…. I love you and you said it back, did you mean it?" Leo asked nervously

Piper looked at him seriously "Of course I meant it, you are so special and you make me feel special too,"

"You are special," Leo said and he kissed her across the table

* * *

Please review 


	18. Suspended

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 18

Suspended

It was the next day at school and Paige and Glen were walking to class when Becca, Clare, Scott and Ryan stopped them

"Paige why are you hanging round with this loser instead of us?" Becca asked giving Glen a dirty look

"Look guys I'm really sorry but me and Glen are friends again so…

"Wait a minute you're blowing us off for this loser?" Clare said shocked

"Look I'm sorry but…

"Whatever Paige but when you fall out again don't come crying to us," Becca spat and she and Becca turned away

Scott and Ryan lingered for a moment and threw Paige and Glen threatening looks

"I told you they wouldn't be happy," Paige muttered to Glen once Scott and Ryan walked off

"It doesn't matter you don't need them anymore now," Glen said putting his arm around her

"I can't believe her," Becca said angrily to Scott, Ryan and Clare

"I know, what a little…

"I'd like to show her no one messes with us and gets away with it," Scott said

"Hey, I have an idea," Ryan said and started to whisper to the others

"Good morning," Andy said cheerfully as he met up with Prue

"Whatever," Prue mumbled

"Are you alright?" Andy asked

"Well let me see, I got up at 5.30 to be sick then I couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually I did then I slept in and had only 20 minutes to get ready and then I found out that my jeans that were too big for me before, now won't button up so as you can see I'm perfectly alright," Prue snapped sarcastically

"Oh right well I'm sorry…

Prue sighed "No Andy I'm sorry, I just…

"Mood swings," Andy interrupted

"How do you know about mood swings?" Prue asked surprised

"My mum told me last night about what to expect from you," Andy explained

"Wait you told you're mum and dad?" Prue asked

"Yeah, last night, let's just say my mum took it better than my dad," Andy said

"I didn't think your dad would like it but I knew your mum would be more understanding," Prue said

"My mum is actually quite excited, I mean she tried to hide it with the whole lecture thing but I could still tell," Andy said

"Your dad will come around," Prue said

"I hope so," Andy said

"Well now everybody knows, there are no more secrets," Prue said relieved

"Thank God," Andy sighed "So what is this about your trousers not fitting anymore?"

"Exactly that, they are not fitting anymore, so I had to wear these," Prue pointed to the tracksuit bottoms she had on

Andy was actually quite surprised she owned a pair of tracksuit bottoms but didn't say anything

"You look fine," he encouraged

"Yeah fine, not great," Prue muttered

"Look why don't we go to the Mall after school and get some new clothes for you," Andy suggested

Well as long as it is not maternity clothes," Prue said

"Hey you never know you might find some nice maternity clothes," Andy said

Prue raised her eyebrows

"Or not," Andy said

"They are so flowery and frumpy," Prue moaned

"You could wear the frumpiest, most flowery dress and I would still think you look beautiful," Andy smiled

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Prue said kissing him

"Paige Halliwell, report to the Principal's office immediately," Paige's maths teacher read from a note he just received

Paige stood up confused as to why the Principal would want to see her

She made her way to his office puzzling over what it would be about; she had been behaving very well recently

"Ah Miss Halliwell, do sit down," Mr Rector, the principal said

"What am I here for?" Paige asked slightly impatiently

"Well I thought you could tell me," Mr Rector said

"Sorry but I don't know what you are talking about," Paige said honestly

"You mean to tell me you know nothing about the graffiti all over the janitor's shed," Mr Rector asked

"No," Paige answered starting to get a little annoyed

"Well that's not what a few young students seem to think," Mr Rector said

"Who?" Paige asked

"I can't say," Mr Rector said

"Look listen to me I swear I never did it," Paige said

"I need proof, let me search you're locker," Mr Rector said

"Fine but you won't find anything," Paige said confidently

"We'll see," Mr Rector got up and Paige followed him out the office

Paige entered her code into her locker and pulled it open

She looked in shock at the contents, cans of spray paint of every colour of the rainbow sprawled about over the shelves

"Oh my God I swear they are not mine," Paige said quickly

"So explain to mw how they got in your locker," Mr Rector said

"I...I don't know," Paige sighed

"I'm sorry Paige but I'm going to have to suspend you," Mr Rector said

The end of school bell had just rang and Piper and Leo were leaving their classroom

"Can we stop by my locker, I need to pick up my maths book?" Piper asked Leo

"Sure," Leo replied

"Leo could I speak to you for a moment?" the teacher Mr Walker asked

"Em sure, Piper you go ahead I'll meet you at your locker in a couple of minutes," Leo gave Piper a quick peck on the cheek

"Okay," Piper walked out the classroom

Missy gathered her books slowly together while she watched Piper leave the room

She quickly whispered something to her friend Megan who got up and ran out of the classroom

"Leo your paper on Julius Caesar was really good work, the best I've seen you do so far," Mr Walker said

"Thank you sir," Leo said

"You'll be pleased to know I'm giving you an A," Mr Walker said

"Thank you very much," Leo said delighted

"Keep up the good work," Mr Walker said

"I'll try my best," Leo promised

"I'm sure you will, well I'll let you go," Mr Walker said getting up and leaving the classroom, Leo followed behind him

"Oh damn it," Missy cursed dropping her books on the floor on purpose

Mr Walker and Leo heard the thump the books made and turned round

"Could someone help me pick this lot up?" Missy asked sweetly

Leo hesitated

Mr Walker turned to him "Leo would you mind, it's just I have a meeting soon," he glanced at his watch

"Sure," Leo said as Mr Walker left the room closing the door behind him

He bent down and started to pick the books up

"Thanks Leo," Missy said smiling sweetly at him

"No problem," Leo grabbed another book

"Piper wait up," Megan called to Piper down the corridor

Piper turned round at the mention of her name and was surprised to see Megan, her worst enemies' best friend running towards her

"Leo asked me to ask you if you would go back to the classroom and meet him," Megan lied

"Why?" Piper asked thinking it strange that Leo would ask Megan of all people to tell her

"He wanted you to…em…see something," Megan quickly lied

"Okay then," Piper said not quite sure to believe her or not but then again what was the worst that could happen

"Thanks Leo you're so sweet," Missy said once all the books were picked up

"It was nothing," Leo said getting up to go

"You know you're not just sweet you're really cute too," Missy said grabbing his jacket to stop him

"I…I better go," Leo said trying to pull away from her grip

Piper walked back towards the classroom

Missy suddenly grabbed Leo and pulled him towards her and kissed him hard on the lips

Piper pushed the classroom door open and gasped at the sight in front of her

"Leo," she said tears welling up in her eyes

Leo pulled away from Missy quickly

"Piper it's not what it looks like," he quickly tried to explain

Piper shook her head not believing him and ran out of the classroom

Leo ran after her glaring at Missy on his way out

"Piper please I…

Piper stopped and turned to face him "Save it Leo I trusted you and you go and do this,"

"Piper listen…

"I mean it," Piper cried and she walked away

Leaving Leo standing alone

* * *

Poor Piper, well poor Leo too since it's not even his fault but will Piper see it that way?

Review and I'll update soon

Also I watched the Charmed finale last night. I thought it was really good what did you all think?

* * *


	19. Operation Prove Paige is Innocent

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 19

Operation Prove Paige is innocent

That night Halliwell Manor was not a pleasant place to be during dinner

Paige was annoyed at being suspended for something she hadn't done

Prue was in a bad mood, probably due to hormones

Piper was really upset about Leo

Grams was angry with Paige for being suspended, she didn't believe that she was innocent

Phoebe was the only one that was in a reasonably good mood but sitting through dinner had definitely spoiled it

Once Grams left the table to go to Gail's house Phoebe immediately turned to her sisters, "Okay what is up with all of you?"

Nobody answered

"Come on, Paige what's wrong with you?" Phoebe practically begged her to tell

Paige sighed, " I got suspended,"

"What!" the other three exclaimed

"That's not the worst part, I didn't even do it," Paige moaned

"What were you supposed to have done?" Phoebe asked

"Graffiti the janitor's shed," Paige said "But I swear I never, I've been framed,"

"It's okay we believe you," Piper said putting her arm around Paige

"And we'll prove it wasn't you," Phoebe said determined

"How exactly?" Paige asked

"Well…

"Any idea who it was?" Prue asked

"Oh I know who it was alright, Becca and all them," Paige said angrily

"Your friends?" Piper asked surprised

"Ex-friends," Paige corrected "I told them today I didn't want to hang around with them anymore,"

"So this is like they're way of revenge," Prue said

"Call it what you want," Paige sighed

"Look we'll prove it wasn't you, we just have to catch them doing it," Piper said

"How do you know they will?" Paige asked

"Don't you worry about it, just leave it to us," Phoebe said

Piper and Prue looked at her wondering what she was thinking

"Right so that is Paige's problem solved, now what's up with you Prue?" Phoebe asked

"I don't have a problem I just feel tired, bloated and sick," Prue sighed

"Well as much as I would like to I don't think I can fix that problem," Phoebe said

"Just be lucky you have someone loyal like Andy with you," Piper sighed

"So do you Leo," Prue said

"Not anymore," Piper sighed

"What happened?" Prue asked

"He kissed another girl," Piper said her voice cracking as she said it

"Leo wouldn't do that," Prue said

"I saw him," Piper cried

"Oh," Prue said

"It wasn't just any girl either, it was Missy Taylor," Piper said as her eyes filled up with tears

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry," Prue said and she hugged Piper

"Me too," Phoebe said and threw her arms round both of them

"Me three," Paige said, "Hey let me in to,"

They all pulled Paige into the hug aswell

* * *

The next day at school Piper, Prue and Phoebe were all standing at Piper's locker planning operation Prove Paige is Innocent

Piper glanced up and saw Leo making his way over to them

"Oh no, I don't want to talk to him right now," she whispered to Prue and Phoebe

"Hold on," Phoebe said and walked off towards him

"Leo," she called

"In a minute Phoebe I just need to talk to Piper first," Leo said

"Leo she doesn't want to talk to right now," Phoebe said

"Phoebe Missy kissed me I swear, please believe me," Leo said desperately

"Even if I do, it won't make Piper see sense, she's really hurt, just give her some time to cool off okay?" Phoebe persuaded him

Leo sighed "I guess,"

He slowly walked off

Phoebe watched him for a minute feeling sorry for him

"Well…" Prue asked when Phoebe walked back over

"Can we not talk about Leo right now, we have to focus on Paige," Piper answered before Phoebe got a chance

"Yeah of course," Prue said not wanting to upset Piper

"Look that's them over there," Phoebe pointed across the corridor to a few lockers

"So what do we do?" Piper asked

"Follow my lead," Phoebe said she waited for the corridor to clear a little before walking over

"I hope those vandalists don't strike today," Phoebe said standing close enough to Becca and them all so they could hear what they were saying "Although it would be the perfect opportunity what with the principal being away at a meeting allday,"

They walked away and hid behind the corner

"Did you hear that?" Becca asked

"So he's away allday," Scott said

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryan asked grinning

Piper, Prue and Phoebe all high fived each other

"Well they're just as thick as Paige said," Phoebe grinned

"Now we just have to catch them," Piper said

"Easier said than done, this school is pretty big, how do we know where they are going to graffiti," Prue asked

"Well we'll split up and keep our eyes out allday," Phoebe said

* * *

After school

"Okay I give up, we've been looking allday, been late for almost of every class because of it and still didn't find them," Prue complained

"I know what you mean I've never been late before today," Piper moaned "Although it did mean sitting beside Leo for less time,"

"You have to sit beside Leo in every class?" Prue asked

"Almost every," Piper sighed

"God I feel so sorry for you," Prue said

"Guys wait a minute," Phoebe said suddenly stopping in her tracks

"What?" Piper asked

"We totally forgot to check the most obvious place," Phoebe said speaking quickly

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked

"We said the principal is out of school," Phoebe said

Piper and Prue still looked confused

"The principals office," Phoebe said excitedly running off

Piper ran after her, Prue was slower than both of them but finally caught up

"Hello, pregnant here, can't run that fast," Prue said breathlessly

"Shh," Phoebe whispered "Look,"

Outside the principals office Becca was crouched on the ground spraying stars on the wall and Scott and Ryan were spraying the principal sucks and Clare, well they couldn't quite make out what she was doing

"You were right Pheebs," Prue whispered

"We need to get a teacher," Phoebe whispered back

They raced back into the school and crashed into Mr Bruce an English teacher

"Girls I know it's after school but still no running in the corridors," he said to them

"Mr Bruce please come with us," Phoebe said urgently

Mr Bruce gave them a puzzled look

"It's important," Piper added

"Oh alright then," he gave in and followed them outside

They lead him to the crime scene but when they got there the criminals were nowhere to be seen

"Oh no not another vandal attack," Mr Bruce said

"Damn it," Phoebe cursed

"I'm afraid I can't do anything if they are no culprits," Mr Bruce said

"But sir this means it can't have been Paige, she's at home suspended," Prue said desperately

"I'm sorry girls but I don't have authority over that," Mr Bruce said and walked off

"So close," Phoebe moaned

"Paige is going to be so disappointed that we let her down," Piper said

"Some older sisters, huh," Prue sighed

They started to walk out of school

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue wait up," a voice shouted

They turned round to see Glen rushing towards them

"Oh hi Glen," Phoebe smiled

"Look," he thrust his phone into Phoebe's hand

"Oh wow this is that new one, it's supposed to have a great camera on it," Phoebe admired the phone

"It does, take a look at the picture," Glen said

"Phoebe looked closer at the picture on the screen

"Oh my God when did you get this?" she asked

"What is it?" Prue asked taking the phone from Phoebe

"You guys ran inside and I noticed them all starting to take off so I quickly took a picture and then ran into the school to find you guys," Glen explained

"What is it?" Piper asked

"It's a picture of Becca and them all spraying outside the office," Prue told her

"We have to show the principal now," Prue said

"Come on," Phoebe already started running in the direction of the school

They ran to the office and knocked loudly on the door and opened it

"Sir we have…" Glen started but then noticed the people sitting at the principals desk

Becca, Clare, Ryan and Scott

"It seems your sister is innocent after all," Mr Rector the principal said

"How did you know?" Piper asked

"I happened to look out of my window and see these four spraying a way so I went out and got them and since then they have admitted all," Mr Rector said

"That must have been why they weren't there when we got Mr Bruce," Phoebe said

"Well if you'll excuse me I have an urgent call to make," he said and he started to dial a number the girls knew well

"Hello, Miss Halliwell…

* * *

The next chapter take place about three weeks after this one and Piper finds out something that may lead her to forgive Leo

Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can!


	20. Party Punch

Yay! I have 100 reviews! Thanks very much!

This is 3 weeks later

Piper has still not forgiven Leo

It hadn't helped with Missy flirting with him all the time in front of her

Leo ignored Missy but Piper still couldn't forget the image of him and Missy kissing

Prue is 5 months pregnant

She is quite big and moody a lot of the time

Cole and Phoebe are still friends and haven't touched alcohol or drugs at all

Paige and Glen are best friends again

After he helped prove she was innocent it made them even closer

Becca and the rest of them got suspended after they were found out

Okay I think that's it

* * *

Chapter 20

Party Punch

Piper and Paige walked down the school corridor glad it was a Friday

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Paige asked Piper

"Mmn dunno yet," Piper said "You?"

"Probably meet up with Glen," Paige said

"Where are Prue and Phoebe?" Piper asked

"Prue's getting a ride with Andy and Phoebe was walking with Cole," Paige answered "So it's just us walking home today,"

"Oh okay well wait here a minute I'm just nipping to the loo," Piper said then she noticed Glen making his way over "Or you can walk home with Glen if you want,"

"What?" Paige spun round and saw Glen too "Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah you go ahead," Piper insisted

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Paige said and walked over to Glen

"Bye," Piper said and made her way into the toilets

She had just locked the cubicle door and sat down when she heard some more people enter

"I am brilliant," Missy said walking into the toilets and going over to the mirror "I mean kissing Leo and making Piper see was great but completely breaking them up is so much better,"

"So are you going to ask Leo out?" Megan asked excitedly

"I am trying to get him to but he hasn't so far," Missy said applying lip gloss to her lips

"Why did he kiss you if he doesn't want to go out with you?" Megan asked confused

"Well I may have lied about Leo kissing me, he didn't, I forced him to," Missy admitted

"Wait, he didn't want to kiss you?" Megan asked shocked

"Well no but I figured if I got Piper out of the way for a while then it would be easier," Missy explained

"Missy that was three weeks ago and nothing has happened," Megan said

"Well they don't look like they are getting back together any time soon so I'm not giving up," Missy said walking towards the door

Once they were gone Piper unlocked her cubicle and came out having heard everything they had said

"That's what she thinks," Piper said to herself smiling

* * *

"So you coming to my house?" Cole asked Phoebe once they got outside

"Sure," Phoebe replied then something caught her eye "Give me a few minutes though,"

She walked off leaving Cole wondering what she was doing

"Hey guys," she greeted friendly

"Hey guys look who it is, Miss I've turned my life around," Lee said nastily to the others

"Look I know you guys are angry at me and you have the right to be, I mean I ditched you all but I really want to help you all change your lives too," Phoebe explained

"What if we don't want to?" TJ spat

"Well that's up to you but you have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning and not have a thumping sore head because you drank too much the night before," Phoebe said

"Doesn't bother me," Ally muttered

Phoebe ignored him "You don't need any of that stuff but what you do need is an education, how do you suppose you're going to get money to support yourselves, you need a job and to get a job you need an education and to get an education you need to go to school and to go to school you need to give this stuff up,"

They all stayed quiet

"Did you never have a dream of what you want to be when you're older?" Phoebe asked

"I always wanted to be a pilot," Lee answered

Lee suddenly blushed embarrassed that he answered but it encouraged the others too

"I wanted to be a doctor," TJ said

"A chef," Ally said

An engineer," Dean answered

"I wanted to be a lawyer," Phoebe turned to see Cole behind her

She smiled at him

"Did you ever imagine getting married and having a big house with a garden for your children to play in?" she asked

She seemed to be getting through to them

"Well if you want the chance to have all that you have to give up all of it," Phoebe concluded

"I don't know if I can, I mean it's been such a big part of my life for so long," Ally said

The others nodded in agreement

"Do you want to though?" Phoebe asked

Finally they all nodded

"Well remember that and hopefully you will be able to," Phoebe said "Here I got these helpline cards, give them a call and they give you lots of advice about what to do,"

"Thanks Phoebe, you're a really good friend," they all said taking the cards

"Good luck," Phoebe smiled

She watched them walk off

"Phoebe can I speak to you a moment?" Mr Rector asked coming over to her

"Em sure, Cole would you mind waiting again?" Phoebe asked

"No," Cole said then once she walked off he added quietly "For you I would wait forever,"

"Phoebe that was quite a powerful little speech you made there," Mr Rector said

"You heard?" she asked blushing slightly

"Yes and I wanted to offer you the job of being the school Newspaper advice columnist," Mr Rector said

"Seriously?" Phoebe asked shocked

"Yes you really see to have the knack for helping people," Mr Rector said

"I'd love to," Phoebe said happily

"Great, well come see me tomorrow and we'll talk," Mr Rector said

"Guess what," Phoebe said excitedly making her way back over to Cole "You are looking at the new advice columnist for the school Newspaper,"

"Wow, that's great," Cole said hugging her

"A few weeks ago I never thought something like that would happen, let alone that I would accept it, I can't believe how much I've changed,"

"You know I never did hear what you want to be when you're older," Cole said

"Me?" Phoebe said, "I want to help people,"

* * *

"Andy can you please stop whistling," Prue said annoyed as they walked over to his car

Andy stopped "Sorry,"

They were both silent for a moment, Andy sensed Prue was in a mood again and knew it was best just to keep quiet

"Seriously Andy breathe louder that's great," Prue said sarcastically

"What do you want me to do, stop breathing?" Andy asked

"If you're offering," Prue said

"Prue whats wrong with you," Andy asked

"Nothing is wrong," Prue snapped

"Well why are you being so short with me?" Andy asked

"Whats with all the questions?" Prue snapped

"Hey guys," Darryl said running up to them

"Hi Darryl," Prue smiled

"Oh you're nice to him," Andy muttered to her

Prue ignored him

"So you guys coming to my party tonight, right?" Darryl asked

"Yeah totally," Andy said

"No I think I'm going to pass," Prue said

"What?" Andy asked

"You're still going, right Andy?" Darryl asked

Andy looked at Prue "Nah I think I'll give it a miss,"

"No Andy you should go," Prue said

"Are you sure?" Andy asked

"Of course, besides maybe a night away from you will do me good," Prue said seriously

"What?" Andy said getting annoyed

"I'm kidding," Prue said kissing him

"I'll see you tonight then," Darryl said

"Yeah," Andy said

* * *

Later that night about 11pm at Darryl's house

"Great party," Andy shouted to Darryl over the loud music

"I know," Darryl shouted back

"Come on, empty the whole thing in," Lindsay said to Chris a football player

He poured the whole bottle of vodka into the punch bowl

"Now this should be a good party," Lindsay grinned "Andy," she shouted, "Want some punch?"

2 hours and a lot of punch later

Andy was starting to feel a bit dizzy so he went outside for a bit of fresh air

Lindsay noticed him leave "em I need some air," she told her friends

Lindsay walked out onto the veranda and saw Andy leaning on the rails

She began to fake cry

Andy turned and saw her

"What's wrong?" Andy asked going over to her

"My…my b…boyfriend…d…dumped me just now," she sobbed

"I didn't know you were seeing someone," Andy said his words slurring slightly

"Well I'm not anymore," she cried

"Oh right, sorry," Andy said

"It's not your fault," she said crying louder

Andy put his arm around her "Well if you ask me, he's a fool, I mean who wouldn't want you, you're beautiful and sweet and beautiful," Andy said

"You said beautiful twice," Lindsay pointed out

"Did I?" Andy said "Oh well, you're twice as beautiful,"

"You really think so?" Lindsay asked

"Of course," Andy said, "Any guy would be lucky to have you,"

She suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the lips

Andy didn't pull away

Lindsay broke the kiss "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Andy got up and took her hand and led her away…

* * *

Oh no! what is Andy doing?

Please review and I'll update soon!


	21. Cheating

Sehar123- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it! Cole and Phoebe aren't together, just really good friends…for now anyway!

Heather1021- Thanks. Lindsay has only ever liked Andy; it was Missy that broke Piper and Leo up

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed

Also I'm planning to write a sequel to this so if anyone thinks I should tell me in your reviews

Anyway onto the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 21

Cheating

"Hi, Mrs Trudeau," Prue said brightly as Andy's mum opened the front door

"Hi Prue, how are you and my little grandchild?" Mrs Trudeau asked rubbing Prue's stomach

"We're fine, is Andy in?" Prue asked

"Yes, he's still in bed," Mr Trudeau said "You go on up,"

"Thanks," Prue said and she started to climb the stairs

She opened Andy's bedroom door to reveal Andy lying in bed but he wasn't alone, his arm was around…Lindsay

Andy stirred and rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them

He smiled over at Lindsay then looked up to the doorway

"Prue!" he practically squealed sitting up and pulling his arm away from Lindsay quickly

Prue stared at him; she felt tears welling up in her eyes

She ran from his room and left the house and didn't let a single tear drop until she safely sat in her car and then she let the tears flow

* * *

Piper stood on the doorstep and eventually got up enough courage to ring the doorbell

She nervously waited for someone to answer the door

"Piper?" Leo said surprised when he opened the door

"Hi," she said softly

There was silence for a moment

"I'm sorry," the both said at the same time

They both grinned

"Piper, I'm so so sorry for what happened but I didn't mean…"

Piper put her finger on his lips to stop him "I know,"

"You do?" Leo asked surprised

"Yes and I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," Piper said

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you're here now," Leo said and he pulled her close to him

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," he replied holding her tightly

* * *

"Paige, Paige wake up," Glen said shaking her

Paige opened her eyes "Glen what are you doing here so early?"

"It's eleven, it's hardly early," Glen replied

"Fine, whatever, what are you doing here?" she asked yawning

"I need your help," he said

"What is it?" Paige asked getting out of bed and going over to her drawers to get clothes

"It's Jessica's birthday and I have no idea what to get her," Glen said

"What does that have to do with me?" Paige asked

"Well…"

"Turn around and close your eyes," Paige said shooing him around

He did as he was told "Well, you're a girl,"

"First you've noticed?" she asked

"Funny…"

"Turn around," she ordered

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the mall and help me pick something," Glen said

"Hmm having a long lie or going shopping for a present for someone I hate, now that's a tough one," Paige said sarcastically

"Please Paige, I'll buy you lunch while we're there," Glen begged

"Fine," she gave in "I have to buy Phoebe a birthday present for tomorrow anyway,"

"Thanks," Glen said

"Okay, you can turn around now," Paige said

"Wow," Glen said quietly

"What, did I spill something on my top?" Paige asked looking down at her clothes

"No, you just look nice," Glen smiled

"Oh, well thanks," Paige said

There was an awkward silence

"So shall we go?" Paige asked

"Yeah," Glen said as he followed her out the door

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on her bed typing up her advice column on her laptop

"My boyfriend cheated on me but I really love him what should I do?" she read out loud

"Oh God, how many times have I read that one, all these problems are the same," Phoebe sighed lying back on her bed

"What about, I'm five months pregnant and my boyfriend who is the dad cheated on me with my worst enemy,"

Phoebe sat up to see Prue standing in the doorway, mascara streaked all down her face

"Andy never did he?" she asked shocked

"Yeah," Prue choked more tears falling down her face "With Lindsay Taylor,"

"Oh sweetie, first Piper now you," Phoebe said, "Come here,"

Prue made her way over to Phoebe's bed and sank down on it

Phoebe pulled her in for a hug "It's going to be okay,"

* * *

"Okay what about this?" Glen held up a pink top to Paige

"It's quite nice, do you know what size she is?" Paige asked

"No," Glen sighed

"Well we can rule out clothes then," Paige said

"What about jewellery?" Glen asked

"Way too expensive," Paige said

"Okay well why don't I get her chocolates then?" Glen asked

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd thank you for that," Paige said sarcastically

"I give up," Glen sighed

"Let's have lunch then we'll try again," Paige suggested

"Okay," Glen said

"Right you go and order and I'll just nip to the loo," Paige said

"What do you want?" Glen asked

"Just whatever you're having," Paige replied walking away

Paige had just left the toilets when she saw something she definitely didn't want to

Jessica kissing another guy

"Okay can't let Glen see, he'll be devastated," Paige thought to herself "Oh no, too late,"

She looked up and saw Glen staring at Jessica but he didn't look sad, he looked angry

He marched up to her and tapped her on the shoulder

"Hi, remember me, your boyfriend," Glen said coldly

"Glen!" Jessica said shocked "It's not what it looks like,"

"Oh so you weren't kissing some other guy," Glen said sarcastically

"Okay so it's exactly what it looks like, but I can explain," she said quickly

"It had better be good," Glen said

"Jason can you give us a minute," Jessica turned to the boy

He nodded and walked off

"So it has a name," Glen said

"Glen I didn't mean for you to find out this way," Jessica tried to explain

"When were you planning on telling me?" Glen asked

"On Monday at school I swear," Jessica said

"How long has it been going on for?" Glena asked

"A couple of weeks," Jessica answered

"What!" Glen exclaimed

"Oh it's not like you're exactly innocent either," Jessica said

"I have not cheated on you," Glen said annoyed

"You're as good as, you spend all your time with Paige and if you are with me you speak about her all the time," Jessica said

"We're friends," Glen said

"Really?" Jessica said, "Because I think you're more,"

And with that she walked off, over to Jason

Paige came over to Glen "Are you okay?"

Glen didn't answer, he was thinking about what Jessica had just said, did he think of Paige as more than a friend?

He really cared about her and he was more comfortable with her than Jessica

She was really funny and sweet

"Glen are you okay?" Paige asked again

"I'm fine, actually I have been ever since we became friends again," Glen said coming to a conclusion

"I'm glad we're friends too but I actually meant about Jessica," Paige said

Glen ignored the last part of what she said; "You're more than a friend to me,"

"What?" Paige asked, he was starting to confuse her

"When I'm with Jessica, it's nice but when I'm with you, it's like wow," Glen said

"Glen what are you talking about?" Paige asked

"When I saw Jessica kiss that other guy, I didn't feel jealous, I felt angry at her for not telling me but that was it and surely when you see your girlfriend kiss another guy, you should feel jealous, right?"

"Glen, you're rambling," Paige said

"Right, sorry but the point is, I don't care about Jessica, like I care about you," Glen said

"What are you saying?" Paige asked

"I'm saying," Glen said, "I want us to be together,"

Paige was taken aback "What about Jessica?" she asked

"She's with Jason now," Glen answered

"But don't you still like her?" Paige asked

"Yeah but no where near as much as I like you, it just took me seeing my girlfriend kiss another guy to see it," Glen grinned

She was about to answer when he cut her off by kissing her on the lips

"So, what do you think?" he asked when he pulled away

"I think…"

She watched his hopeful face

"…I want you to kiss me again," she finished

He smiled and kissed her again and then they both hugged

* * *

Please review and don't forget to tell me what you think about a sequel! 


	22. Do you love me?

Thanks for the reviews!

Okay, everyone said they want a sequel, so I'll make one when this story is finished but that's not for a while yet. This story is going to have about 30 chapters or so

* * *

Chapter 22

Do you love me?

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Phoebe, happy birthday to you,"

Phoebe opened her eyes to see all her sisters surrounding her bed holding presents

"Happy birthday Pheebs," the said cheerfully

"Thanks guys, now give me my presents," Phoebe said grinning

They all laughed

Phoebe unwrapped a "Kill It Before It Dies" DVD from Paige

A CD of her favourite band from Piper and a new denim skirt from Prue

"Grams wanted to give you hers herself so you'll get it when she comes back from work," Piper explained

There was another present lying at the bottom of her bed

"Who is that from?" Phoebe asked

"Cole, he gave it to Leo who gave it to me to give to you," Piper answered

"Why couldn't he give it to me himself?" Phoebe asked

"He went away last night with his dad for a few days, he would have told you but Leo said it was a spur of the moment type thing," Piper said

"Oh," Phoebe said disappointed

She picked up the present and unwrapped it to reveal a thin gold chain with a heart at the bottom

She carefully opened the heart and inside was a photo of her mum

"He remembered," Phoebe whispered

"What?" Paige asked

"A while ago I told Cole I used to have a locket that I kept my mum's photo in but one day I broke it and it got thrown in the bin," Phoebe said not taking her eyes off the locket

"It's beautiful, it must have cost him a lot," Paige said

"He must really like you," Prue said

"We're just friends," Phoebe said half convincingly

"Pheebs friends buy each other chocolates or something like that, _boy_friends buy something like this," Prue said taking the necklace from Phoebe to look at

"Phoebe Cole likes you and you like him," Paige said matter-of-factly

"Speaking of more than just friends, you and Glen," Piper said nudging Paige

Paige's cheeks suddenly turned slightly red

"Since when?" Phoebe asked

Paige opened her mouth to talk but it was Piper, who answered "Since yesterday,"

Paige looked at her "How do you know, we haven't told anyone yet?"

"Me and Leo were at the mall yesterday and we saw you kiss," Piper said grinning

"Oh," Paige said blushing again

"So are you two together?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah," Paige admitted

Piper and Phoebe squealed and hugged her

"Oh yeah me and Leo got back together yesterday too," Piper said happily

Paige and Phoebe squealed

"I'm so happy for you two, yesterday was a big day for the Halliwell girls," Phoebe said laughing

They all suddenly looked at Prue and felt really bad, yesterday she had seen Andy with Lindsay

"Oh Prue that was so stupid of us to say all that…"

"No guys it's fine, I'm happy for you all," Prue said giving them a weak smile

The doorbell rang

"Who is that?" Phoebe asked

Piper got off the bed and went over to the window

Her face fell slightly "Prue, it's Andy, if you want I can go and get rid of him,"

"No, it's fine, actually I called him," Prue said

"You did?" they all asked surprised

"Yes," Prue said

"But last night, you wouldn't answer any of his calls and there were a lot of them," Paige said remembering the night before and Prue's phone and the house phoebe rang constantly all night practically

"I know but I've been thinking since then, I mean I am carrying his child," Prue said

"I guess, what are you going to say?" Piper asked

"Ask him why," Prue sighed leaving the room to answer the door

* * *

She took a deep breath and opened the door

"Hi," he said softly

"Hi," she replied then she looked up at him and suddenly the image of him and Lindsay filled her head

She tried to shake it off

"Thanks for seeing me, I know I don't deserve it," Andy said

"Come in," Prue said and he followed her upstairs

Prue walked into her room and went over to the window

Andy slowly shut the door behind him trying to prepare himself for what was to come

"Look Prue I'm so sorry, I didn't…" he began

"Andy I don't want an apology, I want to know why," Prue said sharply, "Why did you do it, especially with Lindsay Taylor, you know how I feel about her,"

"Prue I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing," Andy said desperately

"It didn't look that way to me, I saw you two, you had your arm around her and when you woke up you looked over and smiled at her and I think you were pretty sober by this point," Prue said her voice rising with every word she said "And that's not all everytime I say a wrong word about her, you're always quick to get in there and defend her. Like when I told you it was her that told everyone I was pregnant, you wouldn't believe me and at the dance you two almost kissed, yeah that's right I saw you but I didn't say anything, I told myself stop it Prue you're overreacting, Andy wouldn't do that, but here we are, you know maybe I should have walked out the bathroom a minute later and you would have kissed then we probably wouldn't be here having this conversation," By the end Prue was completely yelling

Andy gulped "Prue…"

"Andy do you love me?" Prue asked suddenly

"Of course I do, surely you don't need to ask that," Andy said

"Do you like Lindsay?" Prue asked quieter this time

"That doesn't matter, I love you," Andy said looking her in the eye, she quickly looked away

"Do you like Lindsay?" she demanded louder this time

Andy looked down at the floor "Yes," he admitted quietly

Prue felt her heart sink, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying and then took a deep breath "Then I won't stand in your way,"

Andy suddenly looked up at hearing what Prue had said "No Prue, I'm not leaving you,"

He reached out for her hand but she pulled away

"You don't have a choice, I'm leaving you," she couldn't believe what she was saying

"But Prue…"

"Andy, I love you but I'm not going to sit around and wait for something like this to happen again, you and Lindsay like each other and you owe it to yourselves to give it a shot and I'm not saying it'll work out but you have to at least give it a go," Prue said trying to keep her voice even

"I don't want to lose you," Andy said tears threatening to fall from his eyes

"We're still going to be friends and we're having a baby so I think you're stuck with me," Prue joked trying to lighten the mood "But just because we're having a bay together doesn't mean we have to be together," a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she realised what she was saying

"Prue I love you," Andy said as tears really fell from his eyes, he gently stroked her cheek

"I love you too," Prue choked and let a few more tears fall, Andy held her tightly for a few moments then she quickly regained her composure and wiped her tears away, "I do love you, don't ever think that I don't but this is for the best, I don't want you to be with me just because you feel like you have to,"

"I don't feel like that…"

"Andy, please," Prue whispered

He hugged her tightly again and kissed her forehead before leaving her room silently

Prue couldn't hold back any longer and her tears flowed down her face like a river

She looked up and saw her sisters walk in the room and hug her hard

And it was at that moment she realised whatever happened they would always be there for her and that meant a lot

* * *

Andy walked into his bedroom and was completely surprised to see Lindsay sitting on his bed

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Your mum let me in, I just to know if you talked to Prue?" Lindsay asked

"She broke up with me," Andy said turning away so she couldn't see the tears well up in his eyes

"No way, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," Lindsay rambled

"It's mine aswell," Andy said

"I…Andy…I'm so sorry," Lindsay stuttered, "That night it should never have happened,"

"I'm glad it did," Andy said looking back round at her "I mean I hate that it hurt Prue but Lindsay I really like you,"

"You do?" Lindsay asked surprised

"Yeah but I just broke up with Prue so…"

"I understand, well I better go," Lindsay stood up quickly

"Yeah that would probably be for the best," Andy said

"I'll see you then," Lindsay

"Yeah, bye," Andy said

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and before he knew it she was kissing him on the lips but he didn't break it, he just let it happen

* * *

Okay so I know all the Prue/Andy fans probably all hate me but please keep reading because I can promise a happy ending

Please review!


	23. Moods, Magic and Marriage

Charmedsoccerfanmich- Thanks very much, my fav character…hmm… well it used to definitely be Phoebe then it was Piper for ages but now I'm starting to lean onto Paige a bit

Punkrockpixie- Leo and Piper are back together, maybe you missed a bit or something lol!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too!

* * *

A few days have past and Andy and Lindsay are officially dating, everyone at school was totally shocked when they heard about them

Phoebe has been really missing Cole since he's been away for a few days with his Dad and she has been wearing the locket the whole time

Piper and Leo are happy and are completely over Missy schemes

Paige and Glen are dating and are happy too

Okay so here is the next chapter and for those of you who have been desperately wanting Cole, I can tell you he is in this chapter and so are Piper and Leo

Chapter 23

Moods, Magic and Marriage

"Happy Birthday Piper!" Phoebe and Paige sang cheerfully as Piper walked into the kitchen

"And it is a happy birthday, " Piper smiled "I honestly haven't been this happy in a long time,"

"And I bet Leo has something to do with that," Phoebe smirked

"Yeah but not just that, I mean being able to talk to you guys again and I'm going to be an aunt soon!" Piper said happily

Prue slumped into the kitchen and sunk down on a chair without saying a word to anyone

"Good morning to you too," Paige said to her

"Ha!" Prue said loudly making them all jump "And exactly what is so good about it?"

"Well…" Paige began

"Rhetorical question, Paige," Prue snapped

"Okay then how about you tell us whats not good about it," Phoebe said

"Would you look at me I'm a mess, I have no Andy, I have to face Lindsay careering around school allday with her arm around him, hugging him, flirting with him, kissing him…"

"Okay, okay we get the point," Paige interrupted

Prue glared at her, "Anyway the point is she is so taking over my life, next she'll be cheerleading captain or class president," Prue said getting slightly hysterical

"Honey, first of all you look fine," Piper said then seeing Prue's face she added "Great,"

"Sweetie, weren't you the one that broke up with Andy so he could go out with Lindsay," Phoebe said

"Well, yeah but…I guess I didn't realise how much I would miss him," Prue sighed

"I know you do but remember everything happens for a reason," Phoebe said

"So what's the reason here then?" Prue asked

"Well I don't know exactly but you just have to believe that you and Andy are meant to be together," Phoebe said encouragingly

"Destiny," Paige suddenly said

"What?" the other three asked her

"Remember when we were younger and Grams would always go on about everyone having a destiny, well maybe this is your Prue," Paige explained

"What, being alone forever?" Prue asked

"Yeah…I mean no…well it could be but I'm sure its not…You know I really don't know I mean I don't make up peoples destiny," Paige mumbled

Piper, Prue and Phoebe giggled "You know Paige you really have to stop listening to Grams and all her magic mumbo jumbo stories,"

"Hey you never know maybe magic is real," Paige defended

The other three stopped giggling and raised their eyebrows at her

"Okay, I'm kidding there is no such thing as magic," Paige said

"Good for a minute there Paige I thought you'd gone crazy, well crazier than you already are anyway," Phoebe said grinning

"Hey!" Paige said and they laughed

* * *

"Hi Prue, hi baby," Kayleigh cooed patting Prue expanding stomach

"Do you have to touch my stomach," Prue snapped

"Sorry I didn't know it bothered you," Kayleigh said

"Well now you do," Prue said

"She's having one of her moods again," Chloe whispered to Kayleigh

"Hey I heard that and you would be in a bad mood too if you had to carry around a huge stomach allday, throw up every morning and need the toilet constantly," Prue said coolly

"So this bad mood has absolutely nothing to do with Andy dating Lindsay then?" Chloe asked

"No, I don't care about that at all," Prue lied

"Liar," Kayleigh said

"Shh," Chloe whispered

"Why?" Prue asked turning around and seeing Andy and Lindsay behind her "Oh hi Andy, Lindsay,"

"Hi," Andy said awkwardly as Lindsay slipped her arm around his waist

"So Prue how's the whole pregnant thing?" Lindsay asked

"It's great actually I've never felt better," Prue lied

Chloe and Kayleigh looked like they were about to say something but Prue nudged them

"That's great," Andy said smiling

Prue smiled at Andy too and they stayed that way for a moment

Lindsay didn't like it "Yeah that is really good Prue but me and Andy better be off we have a class to get to,"

"Bye," Andy said as Lindsay practically dragged him away

"God I hate her," Prue said as soon as she was out of earshot

Phoebe was lying on the couch after school flicking through the channels

"Over 100 channels and there is not one good thing on," Phoebe moaned

The doorbell rang and Phoebe jumped up and went to answer it

"Cole," she said surprised and hugged him

"Hi, Phoebe," he said

"I'm so glad you're back I missed you," she said releasing him

"I missed you too," he smiled

"So do you want to go for a walk or something?" she asked

"Sure," he replied

They walked down Prescott Street

"So did you have a good birthday?" Cole asked

"Yeah it was…. oh Cole thank you so much for the necklace," Phoebe said suddenly remembering the gold chain around her neck

"You like it?" Cole asked

"I love it, it's beautiful but it must have cost you a lot," Phoebe said

"Well it's a lot easier to save money when you're not spending it on drugs or alcohol the whole time," Cole said

"Well thank you, it really is the nicest present I've ever been given," she said

"Well you're the nicest person I've ever met," Cole said

Phoebe blushed

"I'm serious you are the most kind and caring person I've ever met, without you I would still be on street corners dealing drugs," Cole said

"I needed you as much as much as you needed me, you've been a great friend to me," Phoebe said

Cole stopped walking "You're more than a friend to me,"

Phoebe stopped walking to "I am?" she asked her stomach doing a double turn

Cole took her hands "Of course you are, you are really special to me,"

"I'm not special," Phoebe said

Cole lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye "Don't ever say you're not special," he whispered

Phoebe felt tears well up in her eyes

Cole gently wiped a tear as it roll down her face with his finger

"Well you know what Cole Turner you're the nicest guy I've ever met," Phoebe softly

Cole smiled and pulled her in for a hug

When they parted Cole softly brushed her hair away from her wet cheeks and bent in and kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering for a moment then pulling away but Phoebe grabbed him round the neck and kissed him passionately

"I…don't know…why I…did that," Phoebe said breathlessly

"I didn't ask," Cole said

"Phoebe continued "I guess I just got caught up in the moment or…"

"Phoebe you don't need to explain, the truth is if you didn't do that then I would have," Cole said

"You would?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah actually I've wanted to kiss you for sometime now," Cole told her

"Yeah?" Phoebe said a smile playing on her lips

"Yeah," Cole replied

And they kissed again

* * *

"Oh Leo its lovely thank you," Piper said as she entered Leo's dining room to find a table set up for them

Soft music filled the room and the lights were all dimmed down

"I wanted to make your 16th birthday special," Leo said

"Well you did," Piper said

"Oh it's not over yet," Leo said grinning

He pulled out a seat for her and she sat down

"For starter we have prawn cocktail," Leo said coming back through with two dishes

Piper tasted it, "Mmn it's good, now I know you never made it,"

"Hey…okay so it was my mum that made it but she let me make the marie rose sauce for it," Leo said

Piper smiled "Well the sauce is nice,"

There was spaghetti bolognaise for the main course and strawberry cheesecake for desert

"That was lovely, thank you," Piper said swallowing her last mouthful

"You're welcome," Leo said clearing the plates away

"Oh I love this song," Piper said when he came back in

"Well in that case would you care to dance Miss Halliwell?" Leo asked in a posh voice

"Why I'd love to Mr Wyatt," Piper said as she took Leo's hand

She rested her head on his shoulder and they danced around the room

"I love you," Piper whispered

"I love you too," Leo said "Hey that reminds me, I almost forgot about your present,"

"Leo you didn't have to get me anything, you've done enough already," Piper said

"You deserve it all and more," Leo said digging in his pocket

"Found it," he said taking out a small velvet box

He handed it to Piper and she opened it to reveal a gold ring

"Leo," she gasped

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing…yet anyway. Its a promise ring so that one day in the future we will get married, I know we're still young but I know that you're the one for me, when we broke up over Missy I hated not being with you and I can't stand the thought of losing you again and I know everybody says that when you're our age you don't know the real meaning of love but I don't believe that, What me and you ahevif that's not real love then I don't know what is. I don't believe this is some teenage crush and that we'll drift apart after highschool I know in my heart we'll be together forever. Piper Halliwell I love you so much," Leo said

"Leo I love you so much, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," Piper said as tears rolled down her cheeks

Leo smiled and slipped the ring on her finger

She smiled and admired it, she noticed it had engraved on it Leo and Piper forever

"Leo it's beautiful, I'm so happy this has been the best birthday ever," Piper said

"So do you promise?" Leo asked

"Of course I promise," Piper said

Leo kissed Piper but it was more passionate than usual

She broke it after a minute

"Leo what if your parents…"

"My parents are out for the night," Leo assured her

Leo held out his hand and she took it but she stopped at the bottom of the stairs

"Leo are you sure, I mean I can go home right now and I'll still have had a great time," Piper said

"I'm sure," Leo said

"Okay," Piper said and followed him upstairs to his room and she closed the door behind her

* * *

This will probably be the last chapter for a while because I'm going away on holiday on Sunday but if I get a lot of reviews I might just find time to get another chapter! So please review!


	24. Birthday, Bracelet and Boyfriends

Emelie172- Thanks for the review. They won't be getting magic in this story but I was just trying to show that they will still become witches just when they are older like on the show. I don't like that Prue and Andy aren't together either but the ending will be happy promise!

Charmedsoccerfanmich- The best you've read? Thanks very much!

Heather1021- Thanks! Yeah they did!

Nicole812us- Thanks! Yeah I know Andy is being stupid just now but he'll sort himself out by the end. Lol!

Sehar123- Thanks! Yeah I thought you would like it if I put Cole in.

AlyssaHalliwell- Thanks!

Ryan- Thanks!

* * *

Skipping ahead again. This time its 2 months later.

Paige is now fourteen.

Her and Glen are still dating.

Cole and Phoebe have been dating for 2 months now.

Andy and Lindsay are still dating, same as Piper and Leo.

Prue is about 7 months pregnant and it is her birthday today.

Chapter 24

Birthday, Bracelet and Boyfriends

"Good morning sleepy head," Phoebe said happily pulling Prue's curtains open.

The sunlight shone brightly in the room.

"Phoebe it's too bright," Prue complained shielding her eyes.

"Come on Prue get up," Phoebe ordered.

"Why?" Prue asked in a sulky voice.

"Because it's your 17th birthday and we are going to celebrate," Phoebe said.

"Sorry Pheebs but I'm just not in the celebrating mood okay," Prue said. snuggling back down in her bed

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

Prue sighed and sat up realising Phoebe was not going anywhere in a hurry.

"I guess I just never though that on my 17th birthday I would be 7 months pregnant," Prue said.

"I know sweetie but a lot of things have happened recently that none of us expected, like me not drinking anymore, Paige not getting detention, Piper having a boyfriend, no offence to Piper or anything, or all of us getting along," Phoebe said.

"I guess," Prue said.

"Now things don't seem to good right now but in 2 months when you hold your baby for the first time none of this will matter, you're going to love this baby more than anything or anyone," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled "Do you give advice like that in the school paper?"

"No that kind of advice it reserved specially for sisters," Phoebe smiled and hugged Prue.

"Now why don't we celebrate eh?" Phoebe said.

"Suddenly I feel much more in the celebrating mood," Prue grinned.

* * *

Andy sat on the end of his bed holding a gold bracelet engraved Andy and Prue forever.

He had bought it for her birthday months ago.

"I guess I don't need it now," he sighed.

He had thought him and Prue taking a break would be good for them both but so far it wasn't living up to his expectations.

He missed Prue a lot, more than he thought he would.

He had Lindsay who he liked a lot but he loved Prue.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he thought.

His phone started ringing

It was Lindsay.

He wasn't being fair comparing her to Prue.

After all he had been with Prue for years.

She was his best friend.

He had only been with Lindsay for a few months.

Of course he didn't love her; he hadn't even give her a chance.

"Hi," he answered his phone.

"Hi, sweetie, you want to come round to my house?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," she said and he hung up the phone.

He picked up the bracelet again.

"She was the one that broke up with me, well she had a good reason but she didn't have to give up so easily on us," he thought.

He threw the bracelet back in his drawer and left to go to Lindsay's house

* * *

"So do you want some home-made pancakes birthday girl?" Phoebe asked as Prue took a seat at the kitchen table.

"That depends did you make them?" Prue asked.

"No," Phoebe said setting the plate on the table.

"Well alright then," Prue reached out for a pancake.

"Hey," Phoebe said playfully hitting her on the arm.

"Where is everyone?" Prue asked.

"Its Saturday, Paige doesn't rise until about midday, Grams left for work already but not before making these delicious pancakes," Phoebe said.

"How come Piper didn't make them, like she usually does?" Prue asked.

"Actually Piper's not been feeling well at all, poor thing been throwing up all morning," Phoebe explained.

At that moment Piper walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas looking very pale.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling any better?" Phoebe asked.

"A little, whats that smell?" Piper asked taking a seat.

"Its pancakes want one?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Piper said quickly.

"Its okay she didn't make them," Prue whispered to Piper.

"Hey I heard that," Phoebe said.

"Its not that, it's just the thought of eating food right now makes me feel sick," Piper said.

"Okay then more for me," Prue said taking more pancakes.

"Someone's hungry," Phoebe commented.

"Well I am eating for two you know," Prue grinned.

"Good morning everyone," Paige said cheerfully walking into the kitchen.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with our sister?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Paige asked.

"It's a Saturday morning and its just ten and you are up and what's more you're happy," Phoebe explained, "Whats up?"

"Can't a girl just wake up and feel happy," Paige defended.

"A girl can, you can't," Phoebe said.

"Okay, so I'm meeting Glen at 10.30," Paige admitted.

"And how did I know his name would get mentioned somewhere," Phoebe smirked.

"You can't talk, do I need to remind you of Cole," Paige grinned.

Phoebe blushed slightly while Piper laughed.

"Wait Piper did you say something?" Phoebe asked.

"It was probably something about Leo," Paige said grinning at Piper.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Piper argued.

"I beg to differ, I heard your mushy phone call last night," Paige said then quickly regretted saying it.

"You listened in on my phone call," Piper demanded annoyed.

"No," Paige lied quickly.

Piper shot her an "I'm going to kill you but I don't feel well enough to do it right now" look.

"So Prue I almost forgot happy birthday," Paige said hastily changing the subject.

"Thanks," Prue sniffed.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" Piper asked turning her attention away from Paige.

"Well its just you guys all have someone and I'm really happy for you all but it just reminds me that I don't," Prue sniffed again.

"You know what, I'll call Glen, tell him I can't go out and then we can all go out together and have fun," Paige suggested.

"No, no you go with Glen, I'll be fine, honestly," Prue said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Of course," Prue answered.

"Okay thanks Prue, I'll see you guys later," Paige said grabbing a few pancakes on her way out.

Prue looked at Phoebe expectantly.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Aren't you going to go out with Cole now?" Prue asked.

"No," Phoebe said honestly.

Her phone started to ring.

She read the caller ID then looked up at Prue with pleading eyes.

"Go on, I'll see you later," Prue said.

"Thanks Prue you're the best, I'll make it up to you later I promise," Phoebe said, "Hi Cole," she said answering her phone and walking out of the kitchen.

"And then there were two," Piper said.

"Soon to be one," Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Go and see Leo," Prue said.

"No I still don't feel to good," Piper said turning suddenly very white.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Prue followed her up the stairs and kneeled down on the floor beside her.

"You okay?" Prue asked rubbing Piper's back

"Mmm," Piper groaned

"I remember the morning sickness, it was horrible, glad I'm over that now," Prue said then she suddenly looked at Piper sternly.

"Prue I'm not pregnant," Piper assured her.

"Okay just checking," Prue said.

"I'm just sick that's all," Piper said.

"Thats what I thought at first to now look at me," Prue said as she patted her stomach.

"Prue," Piper moaned.

"Okay, I'll drop it but just to let you know for reference there is a spare test in the cupboard that I got when I bought mine," Prue said trying to stand up but failing.

"Little help here," she said to Piper.

"Oh right," Piper said standing up and pulling Prue to her feet.

"Thanks, hope you feel better," Prue said closing the door behind her.

As soon as Prue was gone Piper began to panic.

"Oh God what if I am pregnant, I don't think Grams would like the idea of two granddaughters pregnant," Piper thought

She quickly searched the cupboard for the test Prue was talking about

She held the test nervously in her shaking hands.

"Get it over with, no point worrying about something that you don't need to," she thought.

She waited for the results anxiously chewing on her nails.

It was time.

She closed her eyes and picked the test up.

"Okay on the count of three open your eyes," she said to herself, "I…2…3,"

She gulped but her eyes remained closed

"I can't do it," she said and threw the test in between the towels on the rack.

* * *

Okay so I know it's a little cruel of me to leave you with a cliffhanger when I won't be able to update for a while, sorry.

I get back from on holiday on Sunday 10th so if I come back and have reviews then I'm more likely to update soon!

Please review!


	25. Cole's Past

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 25

Cole's Past

"You know you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Cole whispered in Phoebe's ear as they lay on top of Cole's bed together.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Phoebe grinned.

"Yeah," Cole said bluntly.

"Huh," Phoebe said pretending to go in the huff and turning away from him.

"But I've never meant it before now," Cole added turning Phoebe back round to face him.

He kissed her making her stomach do a somersault.

"Do you believe me?" Cole asked.

"Em…yeah I think I do," Phoebe grinned.

"Good," Cole began to kiss her again.

"But, you know," Phoebe said stopping the kiss, "I'm curious to know about the other girls in Cole Turner's life, I mean you know all my ex boyfriends but you've never mentioned any old girlfriends, I mean you have had ones before me right?" Phoebe asked curiously.

""Yes, I have had girlfriends before you," Cole said.

"So what were they like, I mean do you go for long legs Linda, Sexy Susan, Plain Jane?" Phoebe asked.

Cole laughed, "I don't really have a type,"

"Oh come on everyone has a type," Phoebe said.

"Okay then, you're my type," Cole said.

Phoebe smiled, "You're a hard nut to crack Cole Turner,"

"I know," Cole smirked.

"Okay so if you can't tell me what type you like why don't you tell me about one of your old girlfriends," Phoebe was not giving up.

"Phoebe can we just drop this," Cole said a little annoyed.

"Come on Cole, why can't you tell me?" Phoebe asked, "What could possibly be so bad you can't tell me, we can tell each other anything, remember."

"Sarah Crawford," Cole said standing up off the bed.

Phoebe could sense a lot of emotion from him as he said the name but she couldn't tell what it was, pain, sadness or anger.

"An old girlfriend?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, but she was different, at least I thought she was, we were together for 6 months, she was so different from my other girlfriends, she was beautiful, funny, smart and I was a bit of a troublemaker to be honest, I couldn't believe it when she asked me out," Cole said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked carefully, realising it was a touchy subject for him.

Cole sighed, "It was the school dance and we went together, I went to get her some punch and when I came back she was gone, so I went outside to see if she was there and…" Cole stopped his voice breaking slightly.

"Cole it's okay you don't have to," Phoebe said comfortingly.

Cole ignored her and carried on, "And I saw her and my best friend Darren Craig kissing, touching…really just all over each other," Cole looked like he was about to be sick at the memory of it.

"Cole, I…" Phoebe didn't really know what to say.

"They were the two, well the only people I could talk to or trust, my dad was always drinking and out all the time so they were really great to have then suddenly I had no one,"

"Is that what made you turn to drugs?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess," Cole sighed.

"Cole I'm so sorry," Phoebe said.

"Don't be, that's all in the past now, once my dad was taken in to get his stomach pumped for the millionth time he met Leo's mum, a nurse and they both got on really well, she would sit with him for ages and come in on her days off and see him, then she recommend he have counselling, which he'd been offered before and refused but because she said it, he did it and it wasn't long before they were a couple and he was completely clean," Cole said a slight smile appearing on his face.

"But Cole they were together when you moved up here and you were still…you know," Phoebe said.

"Well everything was fine, we were like a proper family the three of us then Leo came onto the scene, you see he lived with his dad but he had just died so he moved in with us to be with his mum and my dad treated him so much better than me, he would always say that Leo was the son he never had, Leo was so perfect, clever, funny, well behaved, good mannered and then there was me," Cole trailed off.

Phoebe suddenly got up off the bed and threw her arms around him tightly, something she realised she should have done a while ago.

"It's okay, everything is fine now and I promise it always will be as long as we have each other,"

And it was a promise she intended to keep.

* * *

"Okay I'm off up for a shower," Paige said getting up from the dining table

"Wait you mean as you'll be using a towel…off the rack?" Piper asked nervously.

"Well I will need to dry myself," Paige answered eyeing Piper strangely.

"Well can I nip to the toilet first," Piper said quickly leaving the room.

"Okay what was that all about?" Paige asked no one in particular.

"Okay Piper just look at it, it's now or never," Piper told herself.

She took a deep breath and moved towards the rack.

She felt between the towels for the test and gripped it with her fingers.

And she stayed in that position for a minute.

"I bet Prue wasn't this nervous," Piper thought, "She was probably brave and looked at it straight away,"

She heard a bang on the bathroom door.

It made her jump and she lost her grip on the test and it felt onto the bathroom floor with a clatter.

Paige banged on the door again and it sprang open.

"Piper," Paige began then she looked at the test on the floor.

"Oh shit," Piper cursed.

She couldn't believe she forgot to lock the bathroom door.

"Piper, what is that?" Paige asked already knowing full well what it was.

"It's a pregnancy test," Piper admitted.

"Oh," Paige looked at Piper, "And are you?"

"I don't know, I've been to scared to look," Piper admitted again.

Paige nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"It should have been Prue that walked in, at least she would know what to say," Paige said.

"You don't need to say anything," Piper said, "I'm just glad you're here,"

Paige smiled and went and gave Piper a hug.

"The moment of truth, eh?" Piper said pulling away from Paige after a minute.

"If you are, you know we're all here for you," Paige assured her.

"I know," Piper said bending down to pick up the test.

She looked up from the test to Paige.

Paige gave her an encouraging nod.

"It's negative," Piper said quietly.

Paige took a moment to digest what she was saying.

"Oh, well that's good then, isn't it?"

She scanned Piper's face for happiness or sadness.

"Yeah, yeah, of course it is, I mean you know Grams would go mad and what would Leo say and then there's school and…" Piper trailed off.

"Great then," Paige said.

"Great," Piper repeated then a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh honey, whats wrong?" Paige asked moving closer to Piper again.

"I don't know, I mean how can I be upset over something I never had?" Piper asked.

"You know you'll make a great mum someday but that day isn't today," Paige said putting her arm around Piper.

"You think?" Piper asked.

"Of course but for the time being I guess you're just going to have to make do with being an aunt," Paige smiled.

"That's not a bad job," Piper smiled too.

They hugged.

"So you going to be okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Piper answered, "Oh and Paige, thanks,"

Paige smiled, "That's what sisters are for,"

* * *

"So did you have a nice birthday?" Grams asked Prue as she cleared the last plate away form the table.

"It was fine," Prue answered.

"Good, so how is my little grandchild today?" Grams cooed.

"Hmmm," Prue muttered.

"Is he or she making mummy grumpy again?" Grams asked in a babyish voice.

Prue gave a weak smile.

Grams bent down and rubbed Prue's stomach.

"Why is my stomach suddenly like public property," Prue snapped.

"Sorry," Grams said.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just sick of people, sometimes strangers even coming up and touching my stomach, it feels weird," Prue complained.

Piper walked into the kitchen looking a lot more relaxed then she had at dinnertime.

"Hi, little niece or nephew," she cooed patting Prue's stomach.

"See what I mean," Prue said.

"What did I do?" Piper asked.

"Hormones," Grams whispered to Piper.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Piper offered.

"Prue, it's Andy," Piper shouted once she opened the door.

Prue suddenly brightened up Grams noticed.

"Hi," Prue smiled at him.

"Hi, I just thought I'd pop round wish you happy birthday and see how you are," Andy said handing her an envelope.

"Thanks," Prue said," Do you want to come in?"

"Em, sure," Andy said following her into the sitting room.

She set the card on the coffee table before she sat beside Andy on the couch.

"So how's my little baby today?" Andy asked rubbing Prue's stomach.

Grams watched from the doorway, Prue didn't flinch or moan at Andy, infact she looked happy when he touched her stomach.

"Woah," Prue said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"The baby kicked," Prue said happily.

Grams watched them both smile happily at each other and she knew there was still hope for them yet.

* * *

Sorry to those of you who wanted Piper to be pregnant but it doesn't really fit into the ending of this story or the story lines in the sequel

Anyway please review and I'll try and update soon!


	26. Surprised, Sad and Shocked

Nicole812us- Thanks, Prue and Andy have to be nice to each other for the sake of the baby and they both still love each other.

Poofball- Thanks, you won't have to wait to long until the baby is born!

Moonfirefairy- Thanks! Well she doesn't want to have a kid exactly, she just felt a little sad because she just sort of assumed she was then she found out she wasn't, plus I always think of Piper as the most motherly of the sisters.

Lillynilly-Thanks, glad you're happy with the result of the test.

AlyssaHalliwell- Thanks, sorry if you wanted Piper to be pregnant.

Heather1021- Thanks, you'll have to wait and see if Grams is right!

Also thanks very much to JadeAlmasy, Emelie172, Prue and Andy and Chyp.

* * *

Chapter 26

Surprised, Sad and Shocked

The next day Phoebe walked into her classroom and was shocked and surprised at who she saw sitting in the room.

"Oh My God," she said walking over to Lee, TJ. Dean and Jay.

"Hi, Phoebe," they all smiled at her.

"Well I never thought I'd see this," Phoebe said.

"Well we owe it all to you," Lee said thankfully.

"I just gave you a push, you're the ones that did the work," Phoebe said modestly.

"We are completely clean and just the thought of the stuff make me feel sick," TJ said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well that's great, wait where's Ally?" Phoebe suddenly noticed he wasn't there.

The others all looked grimly at each other.

"Well you see the night after you talked to us we decided not to go out because the temptation would be too much but Ally he had some in his room and…" Dean trailed off.

"And?" Phoebe urged.

"He died Phoebe," Jay finished.

"No," Phoebe said quietly, "He was just going to get the help he needed,"

"You can't blame yourself," Lee comforted.

"Why did he have to die, I mean we had been taking those drugs for ages and nothing happened before," Phoebe said.

"Em, what about you ending up in a coma," Dean reminded her

"But I survived, he never," Phoebe said sadly.

There was a silence.

"I just can't believe this, I mean you guys must miss him a lot, you were all so close," Phoebe said.

"We do, but he's what helped us get through all this, it was like a major wake up call," TJ said.

Cole walked into the room seeing Phoebe with her old gang.

"Hi, guys," Cole said surprised.

"Hi, Cole," they all smiled.

"What's wrong, you all look like someone died," Cole said.

"Cole, Ally died," Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh, sorry," Cole feeling really bad.

"You didn't know man," Dean said.

"Okay class, take your seats please," Mrs Rowan walked in.

Cole and Phoebe sat down.

"Are you okay, I know how much you wanted to help them," Cole whispered.

"Yeah, I know but I guess you can't help everyone," Phoebe whispered sadly.

* * *

"Oh look, who it is," Missy shouted when Piper and Leo walked in to their classroom.

"Just ignore her," Leo whispered to Piper

"I mean just look at her, she is such a freak," Missy said to her friend but loud enough so that Piper could hear.

Something inside Piper snapped and she turned around to face Missy.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of you always teasing me, and acting like you are so much better than me but you're just a sad little spoilt brat and a bully. Even your little plan to break up Leo and me backfired because it made us even closer. So you carry on making fun of me to your friends but I don't care what you say or the fact that you don't like me because to be honest I really don't like you and its beyond me how anybody can, you are a self centered, bossy arrogant person," And with that Piper walked off with Leo, the whole class looking at her in awe.

* * *

"Glen, hi, me and Jason split up so I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the way things were," Jessica said in one breath as she cornered Glen at the classroom door.

"What, you mean, you lying to me and me running around after you?" Glen asked.

"Look I promise no more lies," Glen knew that wasn't a promise she could keep, the only reason she wanted to get back with him, was because she couldn't afford her reputation to fall because she wasn't dating someone.

"I'm sorry Jess," Glen said although he didn't mean it, "But me and Paige are together now and we're very happy,"

Paige walked up behind Glen and put her arms around him.

"Hiya," She smiled then her face turned sour when she saw Jessica there

"Hey, sweetie," Glen kissed Paige's cheek.

"What does _she_ want?" Paige asked not at all trying to hide her dislike.

"I was just telling her how happy me and you are, isn't that right Jessica?" Glen said looking to Jessica's not amused face.

"Yep, that's right very happy," Paige added.

"You don't know what you're missing Glen Belland," Jessica gave Paige a dirty look and stalked off.

Paige watched her walk away with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

"Okay, listen up everyone," Prue shouted above the cheerleading squads voices, "As you all know the big game we've all been waiting for, Baker High Vs. Valley High is very close and we need to practice the new routine and be able to do it perfectly,"

"Excuse me Prue but I was just wondering how you plan on doing it?" Lindsay asked scanning Prue's rather big stomach.

"Well I can't," Prue said slightly uncomfortably.

"So wait you mean we're going to do all the hard work practicing and you're just going to watch us?" Lindsay asked.

"You know I would do it if I could," Prue said slightly annoyed at Lindsay's question.

"I know you would but you can't right now and all I'm saying is the squad needs a captain right now who can actually do the routines," Lindsay said looking around at the rest of the squad to some of them who were nodding their heads in agreement with her.

"What are you suggesting?" Prue asked sternly.

"That I be captain," Lindsay said simply.

"That's ridiculous, you can't just decide to be captain," Prue said outraged.

"No, but if I was voted in I could be, so lets see shall we, all those in favour of me being captain, raise their hands," Lindsay said.

Some people's hands shot up in the air, others were hesitant but eventually did.

Prue watched in shock as the people she thought of as friends go against her.

Eventually everyone's hand were raised apart from Kayleigh and Chloe and of course Prue's.

Prue gave them a grateful smile; at least they were real friends.

"Well, that's settled then I'm captain," Lindsay said happily.

Prue couldn't think of anything to say she just stood with her mouth wide open in horror.

"Prue, I am sorry but don't worry I won't kick you off the team, let me see you can be… the new equipment manager," Lindsay flashed a smile at Prue that made her blood boil.

"You know what, you couldn't kick me off the team anyway because I quit. A few months ago I thought being captain. Most popular, having perfect hair and makeup was all that mattered but I don't care about any of that anymore, if being popular means being vain, self-centred and looking down on other people the whole time then quite frankly I don't want to be popular so you can take my place as captain, become class president, be the most popular girl in school but I don't care anymore!" Prue shouted and stormed off.

The rest of the squad started after her in disbelief, the most popular girl in school had just declared she didn't want to be popular.

* * *

Prue slammed the manor door shut behind her.

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood," Piper commented walking into the hallway.

"I just resigned from the squad," Prue said.

"Why?" Piper asked surprised.

"Lindsay made herself captain," Prue explained.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know it was really important to you," Piper said sympathetically.

"Yeah, was important to me, not anymore," Prue said seriously.

"Really?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously, I don't want to be popular anymore," Prue said.

"I'm sorry did I hear right?" Piper asked shocked.

"Hear what right?" Paige asked joining them in the hallway.

"Prue not wanting to be popular anymore," Piper told her.

Paige looked at Prue to see if it was a joke but Prue wore a dead serious look on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong, did you hit your head?" Paige asked.

"No guys stop, I'm serious," Prue said getting agitated.

"Serious about what?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs.

Prue sighed, "See this is why you never start a conversation with just one sister, you end up repeating yourself,"

"Okay whats going on?" Phoebe asked them impatiently.

"You guys tell her I'm off up to my room," Prue said walking away.

Paige's phone rang.

"It's Glen," she said happily, before answering her phone and going into the sitting room for privacy.

"Well?" Phoebe asked her remaining sister.

"Sorry Pheebs but I'm already really late for meeting Leo," Piper said walking out the front door leaving Phoebe alone.

"Why does no one ever tell me anything?" she asked herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	27. Lindsay vs Prue

Thanks for the reviews!

Someone asked how far along Prue was, she is 7 months.

Chapter 27

Lindsay vs. Prue

A few days later after school Piper, Phoebe and Paige were trying to convince Prue to go to the game.

"Come on Prue it'll be fun," Paige said.

"Somehow I don't think so," Prue replied.

"You have to go, show Lindsay she hasn't won," Phoebe tried.

"But she has," Prue sighed.

"Only if you give up," Piper said.

"I already have," Prue sighed again flopping back on the couch.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

"Look, you are going to this game and you're going to have fun,"

"Yeah, its sounds great, I mean I'll watch Lindsay be captain, her all over Andy, you lot with your guys and I'll sit there alone," Prue said sarcastically.

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

Piper stood up and went to answer it.

"Hi, Andy," she smiled opening the door.

Prue heard her say Andy's name and rushed up to the door.

"Andy, hi," she smiled.

"Hey, Prue," Andy smiled.

There was a silence as they smiled at each other.

"So Andy," Piper broke the silence, "What can we do for you?"

"Em, yeah right, well I just popped round to see how you are, Prue and…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Andy said, "So you going to the game?"

"Andy hurry up, we have to go,"

Prue saw with great disgust Lindsay climb the steps to the door.

"Oh, hi Prue," Lindsay gave her one of her famous false smiles which Prue returned.

"Em, yeah I'm just coming," Andy said, Prue noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Bye, Prue, I'll see you at the game?"

Prue was about to say she wasn't going but Lindsay cut in, "You're not going are you?"

"Actually yeah I am," Prue said.

"Great, see you there," Andy said before getting a glare form Lindsay and being pulled from the doorway to the car.

"Bye," Prue closed the door, grinning to herself.

"What was that all about?" Piper immediately asked.

"What?" Prue asked pretending not to no what she was talking about.

"You deciding to go?" Phoebe said.

"You guys are right, I'm not going to let her win without a fight," Prue smirked.

* * *

Prue was sitting in the stands with Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Glen.

She was thoroughly regretting coming.

"They had spent the whole of the first half making out or flirting with each other.

She was glad when the half time whistle went.

"I'm just going to the toilet," she said to the others but she really didn't think they heard.

She had just left the bathroom when she bumped into Andy.

"Hey, you having fun?" he asked.

"With those lovebird over there I don't think so," Prue grinned.

Andy grinned too then he looked more serious, "Prue I meant to say earlier, I'm sorry about cheerleading,"

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Prue said, "Plus, it doesn't seem that important anymore," she patted her ever expanding stomach.

"I know what you mean, a football game seemed so important before now it just…doesn't," Andy said, "I mean we're winning by quite a bit but somehow I don't feel that excited," Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"Prue I…I…I better get back," Andy sighed.

"Oh, okay," Prue said a little disappointed.

Andy walked away and looked back at Prue and smiled.

* * *

I wonder what Andy was actually going to say to Prue?

Only three chapters left now but then there is the sequel!

Also I'm going away on Saturday but hopefully I'll be able to update another chapter before then.

(Hint: More reviews means it will be more likely I'll update before going away)


	28. Contractions, Concert and Coffee

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 28

Contractions, Concert and Coffee

Prue is due in 2 weeks and isn't at school anymore

"I can't believe Prue is going to have a baby in 2 weeks," Paige said excitedly

"I know, I can't believe that there will be a baby in this house soon," Phoebe said happily

"It'll be weird though, Prue being a mum," Paige said

"Thanks a lot," Prue said walking into the kitchen and joining them at the table

"You know what I mean," Paige said

Prue smiled at her and helped herself to a bit of toast

"Prue why are you up so early, unlike us you don't have to go to school," Piper asked jealously

"Okay why don't we switch places, I'll go to school and you give birth in 2 weeks," Prue said

"I don't think I'll complain about going to school anymore," Piper said

"So what are you going to do today Prue?" Phoebe asked

"Oh I have big plans today, I'll be watching daytime TV then read my baby book, then I'll spend the afternoon with Grams," Prue said sarcastically

"Sounds like…fun," Phoebe commented

"Girls what are you still doing here, you're going to be late for school, come on I'll give you a lift," she ushered them all up quickly, "See you about lunchtime, Prue,"

"Can hardly wait," Prue smiled falsely but Grams didn't hear her

"Bye baby," Paige, Phoebe and Piper kissed Prue's now very big stomach, "We love you,"

"Oh don't you guys love me too?" Prue asked pretending to be hurt

"Oh we're sorry we love you too," they all kissed and hugged her

"Ew, guys get off," she said pretending to be annoyed

"Ow," Prue suddenly clutched her stomach

"What is it?" Grams asked concerned

"Just felt weird for a minute, I'm fine now, you guys better go, you'll be late," Prue assured

"You sure?" Grams asked

"Yes now go," Prue ushered them all out the room

* * *

"Prue sweetie, I'm home," Grams called coming in the front door

"Hi, Grams," Prue shouted over the vacuum cleaner

"Prue what on earth are you doing?" Grams asked

"What does it look like?" Prue asked

"You shouldn't be on your feet," Grams said

"I'm fine, I'm not just going to sit around allday doing nothing," Prue reasoned

Grams sighed, "At least sit down while I make you some lunch,"

Prue suddenly had a strange look on her face

"I don't think that will be necessary," she said quietly

"Why, you have to eat…" Grams looked down to a puddle of water below Prue and her eyes grew wide

"Oh God, okay don't panic, stay calm, I'll call the hospital let them know we're on our way," Grams rambled, "Here Prue sit down a minute,"

Prue did as she was told, shaking nervously

Grams dialled the hospital and then gathered some things for Prue

"Okay, you ready?" Grams asked

"Do I have a choice?" Prue asked a little hysterical

Grams smiled and helped Prue out to the car

* * *

"Right Miss Halliwell, everything is fine with you and the baby but it looks like it's going to be a while you're only one centimetre dilated," the doctor smiled

"Thank you doctor," Grams said politely as he left the room

"See I told you everything is fine," Grams assured Prue

"Andy and my sisters should be here," Prue said

"They will be after school, you heard the doctor he said it will be a while so there is no rush okay," Grams said calmly

"Yeah," Prue agreed

"Ow," Prue clutched her stomach again as she was hit with another contraction

She grabbed Grams hand and squeezed it hard, Grams had to grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming

"Breathe," Grams coached

Prue took a deep breath and it passed

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Prue asked lying back

"It gets worse, I mean…" Grams stuttered

"Grams don't lie," Prue smiled

Grams smiled too, "I'm so proud of you, your mother would have been too,"

"What, for getting pregnant at 16?" Prue asked

"Well, no but for facing up to your responsibilities," Grams said

"Thanks Grams," Prue leaned over to hug her grandmother

"You're going to be a fantastic mum," Grams was starting to get emotional

Prue beamed

* * *

A few hours later Andy burst into the room, breathing fast

Grams was away getting coffee

"Hey, how are you?" Andy asked gaining his breath back

"Fine, but you don't look fine," Prue said

"Oh, well I ran up the stairs," Andy explained

"Well there was no rush, I mean I've been here for hours but I'm still only 2 centimetres dilated," Prue moaned

"Oh right," Andy said

"Where are my sisters?" Prue asked

"They are in the waiting room with Leo, Glen and Cole," Andy said then he added quieter, "Lindsay's here too,"

"What!" Prue shouted angrily then she was hit with another contraction, she screamed and Andy rushed over but immediately regretted it when Prue squeezed his hand until it had lost all it's colour

"You okay?" Andy asked once it had passed

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to them but they still hurt like hell," Prue said letting Andy's hand go, "Sorry,"

"It's fine, really, I mean you have to go through that pain, I should at least feel some too," Andy said

"Listen Prue I'm sorry about Lindsay but she insisted on coming," Andy tried to explain

"Well you should be, I mean the last person I want to see right now is her, let alone her see me in this state, she'll probably take out a camera and pass the photos through school," Prue ranted

"She wouldn't do that," Andy said but not very convincingly

"Fine, I have more important things to worry about now anyway," Prue sighed

"Why don't I go and get your sisters," Andy offered seeing Lindsay walking towards the room, he knew Prue really wouldn't be thrilled to see her

"Sure," Prue said

Andy walked out the room quickly and stopped Lindsay and walked back to the waiting room with her saying he needed a drink

"How are you?" Piper asked walking in, Phoebe and Paige right behind her

"If I get asked that again," Prue said annoyed, "Sorry, it's just the doctors, Grams, Andy everyone keeps asking that,"

"No problem," Piper said then whispered to the other two, "Just think these mood swings will be over soon,"

They both grinned

* * *

It was after 5pm and everyone was starting to get restless, Grams, Piper and Phoebe had gone through a lot of cups of coffee, even Paige who didn't drink it usually had had a fair amount

Leo, Glen and Cole had gone out to the chip shop for something to eat but promised they wouldn't be long

Lindsay by far was the most bored though

Andy had eventually let her into see Prue after he could see no way off putting it off any longer

"Hi, Prue how are you?" Lindsay asked as if she were talking to a two-year-old

Prue gritted her teeth, "All the better for seeing you," she said sarcastically

Lindsay pretended not to hear her, "So how much longer will this take, because remember we have that concert to go to Andy and I have to have at least two hours to get ready,"

"Em, Lindz I don't think I'm going to be able to go the concert now, I mean this is more important," Andy said

"Oh but Andy this has been planned for ages and it won't be the same without you," Lindsay pouted

"Andy just go, the doctors already said its still going to be a while, you might as well go and have fun rather than wait here," Prue said

"No I can't leave you now," Andy argued

"Yeah you can, if anything does happen we can call your mobile," Prue said

"I don't k…" Andy began but was cut off by a delighted Lindsay, "That's settled then, well we better leave now,"

"Call me if anything happens," Andy said whilst Lindsay dragged him out the room

"I will," Prue smiled then as soon as he left she sighed

She really didn't want him to go she needed him right now

* * *

Andy and Lindsay got outside the hospital

"Can I use your phone to call Miranda?" Lindsay asked

"Sure, right stay here while I go and get the car," Andy said walking off

He almost instead of getting the car rushed back inside the hospital to Prue

He really really wasn't in the mood for a concert, he really just wanted to go back up to Prue but she had made it perfectly clear by telling him to go that she didn't need him

Lindsay had no intention of calling Miranda

Andy came back round in the car and Lindsay got in quickly

"So what did she say?" Andy asked

"Huh? Oh right, yeah she said she would meet us there," Lindsay said, "Where will I put your phone?"

"Just slip it in my jacket pocket," Andy said

Lindsay reached for his jacket, which was in the back of the car, but before she put the phone in, she switched it off and grinned

* * *

Evil Lindsay!

Whats going to happen now?

Please review and I'll update as soon as I get back from my holiday which will be Sunday 31st of July.


	29. Phone, Push and Perfect

Wow! Over 200 reviews! Thanks very much everyone!

And you all seem to really hate Lindsay, well I don't blame you she really is evil!

* * *

Chapter 29

Phone, Push and Perfect

"Whats the time?" Andy shouted to Lindsay over the loud music that filled the concert hall.

Lindsay ignored him and continued to dance really close to him, pressing her body up to his and mouthing the song playing in the background.

Andy was starting to get a sore head; this was the last place he wanted to be right now.

All he could think about was Prue and their very nearly born child.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," he shouted to Lindsay but he was pretty sure she hadn't heard him so he gently pushed her away from him and she was drawn to another guy like a magnet and had already began dancing very close with him but Andy really didn't care.

Once he was outside he felt much better.

He took out his phone, surprised that no one had called him yet.

No wonder.

His phone was off.

He suddenly thought back to when Lindsay borrowed his phone earlier.

"She must have turned it off," he thought furiously but he had no time to dwell on that.

He had 5 missed calls.

He listened to his voicemail.

"Andy, Prue's fully dilated, come to the hospital quick, it won't be long now," he heard Piper's voice tell him

"When was that received?" he asked himself outloud.

He quickly looked for the answer.

10.15pm.

He checked his watch, it was now 10.30.

15 minutes ago.

It wasn't too late; he could still make it.

He ran to his car, jumped in and sped to the hospital which luckily was only 5 minutes away.

But would he make it on time?

* * *

"Right Miss Halliwell, you're ready for the delivery room now," a nurse told a screaming Prue. 

Her contraction passed long enough for her to protest, "No Andy's not here yet,"

"I'm sorry but this little one wants out now," the nurse said kindly.

"Prue we'll keep trying Andy but you have to go," Phoebe said giving Prue's hand a squeeze.

"Okay, just get this thing out of me!" Prue shouted as another contraction hit her.

"Good luck sweetie," her sisters and Grams said all giving her reassuring pats on her arm.

* * *

Andy raced around the corridor and found Grams and everyone sitting in the waiting area. 

"Where have you been?" Grams demanded.

"I…phone…off…hurried," Andy said breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter, quick Prue had just been taken in there," Grams pointed to the delivery room.

"Thanks," Andy said while rushing into the delivery room where he found Prue screaming, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shouted angrily.

"Long story but I'm here now," Andy said calmly going over to her.

She grabbed his hand; Andy winced at her tight grip but kept his mouth shut.

"Looks like you're just in time," the nurse said smiling, "We can see the head, Prue we're going to need you to push really hard now,"

Prue nodded.

Andy gave her an encouraging smile.

Prue took a deep breath and pushed…but nothing happened.

"Okay that was great Prue but we need you to do it a little harder," the nurse said.

"I can't do it, I'm too tired," Prue sighed lying her head back on the pillow.

"Yes you can Prue, you're the strongest person I know," Andy encouraged her giving her hand a squeeze.

Prue smiled and sat back up, "Okay,"

She gave an almighty push and the room was filled with the sound of a small cry.

"You did it," Andy beamed as the nurse showed them the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the nurse said smiling.

Prue had tears in her eyes, she was amazed that they could have made something so wonderful, she smiled but she couldn't think of any thing to say that described how she felt at that moment.

Andy kissed Prue's forehead; "She's perfect,"

* * *

A while later Grams and her sisters came into the room and saw Prue on her bed holding the baby, Andy sat beside her beaming proudly. 

"Oh Prue she's beautiful," Grams smiled proudly at her great granddaughter, scooping her up from Prue's arms.

"She really is," Piper, Phoebe and Prue agreed peering at the baby in Grams arms.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Piper asked not able to take her eyes of the baby.

"Well, I'm not giving her a P name," Prue answered.

"What then?" Grams asked.

"Well," she looked at Andy to see his reaction; "I like Abbie,"

"That's sweet," Phoebe said touching the baby's small fingers, at which the baby gripped hold of Phoebe's finger, she smiled happily.

"I like it," Andy said, "It's the perfect name for a perfect baby,"

"So Abbie Halliwell?" the nurse said writing it down on her clipboard.

"Oh no, Abbie Halliwell- Trudeau," Prue corrected.

Andy smiled proudly.

"Why don't we leave you two alone for a bit," Grams said smiling at the two of them andhanding Abbie back to Prue.

They all left, Piper, Phoebe and Paige rather reluctantly though.

Andy wrapped his arm around Prue and gazed down happily at Abbie.

He didn't think he had ever felt happier.

He didn't want that moment to ever end.

It did however when suddenly the doors opened and Lindsay barged in.

"Ooh, let me see the baby," she cooed.

Andy looked at her; she had almost made him miss his daughter's birth.

He didn't feel anything but hate at that moment for her then he looked at Prue.

He felt a lot of things when he looked at her but mostly he felt happy.

He suddenly realised right at that moment what an idiot he had been.

He suddenly realised that he should have never let Prue go.

He suddenly realised how much he loved Prue.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Hmm I wonder what that is? 

Next chapter is the last chapter but don't worry because I'll post the sequel really soon and I'll give asummary of it next chapter

Okay so you know what to do, review and I'll update soon!


	30. Break up and Make up

Thanks for the reviews!

So here it is the last chapter of Terrible Teens! 

Chapter 30

Break up and Make up

"Can you believe Prue has had the baby already," Paige said.

"I know it feels like just yesterday she told us or we found out that she was pregnant," Phoebe said.

"Well she hid it from us for so long," Paige reminded her.

They were in the waiting room.

Piper was snuggled up with Leo on a couch, Glen and Paige were sharing a single seat and Phoebe and Cole had his arm around Phoebe on another couch.

"I always imagined having kids someday," Piper said looking at Leo.

Paige smiled at Piper remembering their talk in the bathroom when Piper thought she was pregnant.

Piper had asked Paige not to tell anyone, not even her other sisters or Leo, it was their little secret.

Piper had decided there was no need to tell anyone, maybe she would one day but for now there was no real reason why she should.

"I always wanted to have kids too," Leo kissed Piper.

"Ew gross get a room," Paige smirked.

"Let them be they're in love," Phoebe said.

"Hey, Pheebs when did you get all mushy?" Paige asked.

"Probably when I realised I was in love too," Phoebe said quietly.

It took a minute for everyone to realise what she had said.

"You love me?" Cole asked pulling his arm away from Phoebe.

"Yes," Phoebe answered a little scared of his reaction.

His face slowly crept into a smile and he took her hand, "I love you too,"

And they kissed.

"I just wish the first time we said that to each other wasn't in front of everyone," Cole whispered in Phoebe's ear.

She grinned.

"Okay so Prue and Andy had a baby tonight, me and Leo talked about having kids one day, Phoebe and Cole said they love each other, so Paige what are you and Glen going to do?" Piper asked.

"Hello, 14 over here," Paige said.

They all looked to Glen instead for an answer.

"Paige you are really special to me, you're are my best friend and my girlfriend and one day I'm sure I'll love you," Glen said.

"Awww," Piper and Phoebe cooed.

"Shut up you big sap," Paige playfully hit him on the arm, Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes at her.

"Anyway so when do you think Prue and Abbie will be allowed home?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't, maybe a couple of days," Piper answered.

Paige leaned into Glen while everyone else was talking and whispered, "Me too," he smiled and then she kissed him.

* * *

"Prue would you excuse me for a minute?" Andy asked standing up.

Prue nodded and watched as Andy steered Lindsay out of the room.

No longer had Andy gone than Grams walked in.

"Hey, how is my little great granddaughter?" she asked taking a seat beside Prue's bed.

"She's fine," Prue answered smiling.

"And what about her mum?" Grams asked.

"I'm a little tired but I'm alright," Prue yawned.

"That's not what I meant," Grams said looking out the window to where she could just see Andy with Lindsay, "What's going on between you and Andy?"

"Grams, there is no me and Andy," Prue said.

"But you still love each other and now you have a baby and don't deny it, I've seen your face whenever he walks into the room, it lights right up," Grams said.

"Grams I won't deny that I love Andy, I do but he's moved on," Prue sighed.

"I don't think he has and I don't believe you do either," Grams said.

"In a perfect world me and Andy would be together to raise Abbie but things don't always work out the way you want them to," Prue said slightly sadly.

"Prue just tell him how you feel," Grams encouraged.

"I can't…I don't want to get hurt again… and now we have a baby to think about and… its complicated," Prue mumbled.

"No it's simple, do you love Andy and want to be with him and Abbie?" Grams asked.

Prue thought for a moment, "Yes, but…"

"No buts there is your answer," Grams said.

Prue smiled.

* * *

"Okay Lindsay we need to talk," Andy said as soon as they left the room.

"Any stop right there, it's okay you don't need to apologise," Lindsay said completely oblivious to what was going on.

"What?" Andy said blankly.

"You know for leaving without telling me and completely abandoning mw at the concert but that's okay, I totally understand," Lindsay said.

Andy laughed and shook his head, "No that's just it, you don't understand at all, you nearly made me miss my daughters birth and you expect me to apologise to you,"

"Andy I didn't force you to go to the concert with me," Lindsay defended.

"I was more talking about you switching my phone off," Andy said trying to keep calm.

"Oh well…I never meant to…" Lindsay immediately started to try and cover up her tracks.

"You really are something else you," Andy shook his head again, "You know Prue always told me you were evil but I never believed her. I always thought, she can't be that bad, I didn't believe her about the posters all over school but I bet that was you, wasn't it, oh my God how could I have been so stupid,"

"Andy you've got it all wrong, I didn't to it," Lindsay lied, "But I'll admit I switched your phone off but I'm really sorry,"

"No your not, it was your plan all along for me to miss the birth in hope that it would make Prue mad at me then stop me seeing the baby then you would be my shoulder to cry on and we would grow closer and we would fall in love and I would forget all about Prue," Andy said as if he were telling a fairytale, "But that's never going to happen,"

"What are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Lindsay asked with watery eyes and pouted lips.

"Love? I never have nor ever will, right now I don't even like you," Andy spat.

Lindsay looked taken aback and slightly scared.

Andy's face softened, "Look okay I shouldn't have been so cruel there, I mean I can't blame you for all this, its my fault too, I mean I should have never gone to the concert tonight, I should never have cheated on Prue and I should have never left her for you," Andy said suddenly realising what a fool he had been.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lindsay asked sounding more angry now.

"I'm breaking up something that should have never started," Andy said calmly.

"Nobody ever dumps Lindsay Taylor, I mean who do you think you are?" Lindsay asked disgusted.

"My name is Andy Trudeau and supposedly I'm the fist guy to ever have dumped Lindsay Taylor," Andy smirked at the look on Lindsay's face and began to walk away form her.

"Don't you walk away from me," Lindsay demanded.

Andy stopped and turned to face her, "Sorry that was rude of me…"

"Yes it was but I'm willing to accept your apology and take you back," Lindsay said.

"I didn't say goodbye, goodbye Lindsay," Andy grinned and walked away leaving a furious Lindsay standing alone.

* * *

Andy walked into Prue's room again.

"Hi, oh sorry am I interrupting anything?" Andy asked seeing Grams sat with Prue.

"No, no I was just leaving," Grams said getting up quickly and leaving the room.

"Hi," Prue smiled.

"Hi," Andy replied smiling too.

"So where has Lindsay gone?" Prue asked.

"Oh well she left… we broke up," Andy said.

"Oh," Prue said unsure of how she should react, "I'm sorry sweetie,"

"Don't be, I should have never gone out with her in the first place," Andy sighed.

"Why not?" Prue asked quietly her stomach suddenly full of butterflies.

Andy leaned in and kissed Prue, it wasn't a long passionate kiss or anything but to Prue it was the sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

"Prue I love you so much and I know I have been the biggest idiot in the world but do you think you could ever forgive me?" Andy asked hopefully.

Prue sighed, "Andy what you did it really hurt me but I love you too and I don't want to raise Abbie alone,"

"You won't ever be alone, I promise," Andy assured her.

Prue nodded.

Andy fumbled in his pocket and took out a bracelet.

"I bought this a while back for your birthday but then…well you know and anyway I really would love it, if you would wear it," Andy held out the bracelet to put on Prue's wrist.

"Wait," Prue said, "Before I put that on, I need to hear one thing, you promise nothing like this will ever happen again?"

"I promise, I'm never letting you go again," Andy said.

"Okay then," Prue smiled and Andy slipped the bracelet on her.

Prue looked at it, "Prue and Andy forever, I like the sound of that,"

"Me too," And they kissed, this time more passionate.

"Are we interrupting something?" Paige asked as she walked into the room followed by Glen, Phoebe. Cole, Piper, Leo and Grams.

Prue smiled and Grams winked at her.

Prue looked around the room at her sisters with their boyfriends all looking really happy.

She looked at Grams smiling widely at her granddaughters then she looked at Andy who kissed her forehead and then lastly she looked down at her daughter Abbie and somehow she knew things were going to be okay.

Sure they had had their problems in the past and there would be more in the future but as long as they had each other everything would be just fine.

* * *

So there it is the end, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you have all been great and I hope you go and read the sequel, which will be up soon!

And I would just like to also say thank you very very much to certain reviewers who have reviewed throughout this story.

AlyssaHalliwell, Rangers1026, Lillynilly, Emelie172, Heather1021, Prue and Andy, Nicole812us, Chyp,Who will change the world, JadeAlmasy and Moonfirefairy.

So thank you all so much and please read the sequel!

Just As Terrible Teens

Takes place 2 months after Terrible Teens. Now that Prue and Andy have a baby, how will they cope and will Lindsay finally leave them alone? Leo and Cole get some bad news, how will they break it to Piper and Phoebe? There is a new boy in Paige's class, Kyle Brody, she immediately hates him but will it stay that way or will they become friends?

Well you'll have to read to find out!


End file.
